I Got You!
by Kazehiro Tatsuya
Summary: Tampan, atletis, baik, humoris, pekerja keras, namun sebuah label mengebelakangkan semua kesempurnaannya di mata Hinata. Yaitu, Playboy kelas kakap. Awal pertemuannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati. Ketika Naruto mulai tertarik dengan Hinata, mungkinkah untuknya bisa memiliki Hinata? [My First Romance Story / DLDR] ADA PERUBAHAN RATE MENJADI T! BUKAN M LAGI
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang sangat indah menjadi sebuah awal bagi penduduk kota Tokyo. Langit pagi yang cerah, suara burung mengalun merdu, percakapan santai masyarakat, menjadi latar ketika seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan sebuah kamera DSLR yang digantung di lehernya sedang berjalan.

Pakaian khas sekolah menengah itu menjadi setelannya sekarang. Kemeja putih dibalut blazer hitam khas Konoha High School. Sekolah menengah Swasta dibawah naungan Konoha Foundation. Sekolah yang diberi penghargaan sebagai Sekolah terbaik se-Jepang. Tidak hanya berprestasi di bidang akademik. Sekolah ini juga mengimbanginya dengan prestasi di bidang non-akademik. Cara menjadi bagian dari keluarga Konoha High School pun tidak mudah. Maupun itu adalah murid, guru, atau staf sekolah.

Setiap masuk, maka murid diberi 2 jalur. Pertama jalur tes mandiri dan jalur beasiswa. Hanya 2 itu. Mengharapkan sogokan? Jangan coba-coba.

.

 ***Ckrek!***

.

Pemuda pirang itu baru saja memotret seekor kucing yang sedang menjilat-jilati bulunya diatas sebuah pagar beton. Potretan kamera dibantu lensa prime 50mm membuat hasilnya begitu bagus. Efek blur yang tepat, kontras warna yang tepat, dan pencahayaan yang tepat dapat mempengaruhi kualitas suatu foto. Karena dipotret, si kucing pun kabur dari singgasananya dan pergi entah kemana.

.

 ***Ckrek!***

.

Perjalanannya menuju Konoha High School diselingi oleh kegiatan memotretnya. Bila diamati, dapat dipastikan hobi pemuda ini adalah fotografi.

"Ohayou, Naruto!" Sapa seorang pedagang pria saat mendapati Naruto melewati kedai ramennya.

"Ohayou, Teuchi-jii-san!" Sapa Naruto membalas sapaan pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku.

.

 ***Ckrek!***

.

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya setelah memotret Teuchi yang sedang menyapu didepan kedainya. Teuchi yang menyadari itu hanya tertawa.

"Jangan lupa berikan untukku hasilnya!" Kata Teuchi mengingatkan Naruto.

"Hai'! Hai'! Bayarannya semangkuk ramen!" Kata Naruto ketika berbelok di perempatan jalan.

Namikaze Naruto, usia 16 tahun. Siswa tahun pertama di Konoha High School. Kebetulan hari pagi yang indah ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai siswa Konoha High School.

Naruto memiliki hobi yang tak sama dengan remaja lainnya. Biasanya remaja yang sebaya dengan Naruto akan memiliki hobi membuat manga, olahraga, maupun musik. Hobi pemuda pirang yang satu ini adalah fotografi.

Naruto terus berusaha menggapai impiannya untuk menjadi seorang fotografer terkenal. Bahkan ia ingin sekali memiliki studio sekaligus galeri sendiri untuk menyimpan hasil usahanya.

Namun semua impiannya ini harus ia perjuangkan mengingat kondisi ekonomi keluarga Naruto yang tergolong menengah ke bawah. Ingin membeli perlengkapan dan peralatan fotografi sebagai pendukung cita-citanya tentu saja harus memiliki modal yang terbilang mahal. Apalagi jika ingin memiliki studio sendiri.

Dapat menabung untuk membeli sebuah kamera DSLR bekas pun Naruto sudah merasa beruntung. Setidaknya ia dapat berjalan selangkah menuju impiannya tersebut.

Menjadikan fotografer sebagai pekerjaan utamapun tidak mudah. Fotografer dituntut agar selalu berkarya, mengikuti perlombaan, atau melakukan traveling guna menghasilkan foto terbaik agar dapat menyambung hidup. Andaikan fotografer sudah memiliki karya-karya yang mereka simpan di galeri, maka dipastikan mereka terbilang kaya.

"Ohayou, Kozuru-san!" Sapa Naruto kepada seorang polisi yang mengatur lalu lintas.

"Ohayou, Naruto! Semoga harimu menyenangkan" balas Kozuru.

Pemuda yang baik hati, tampan, humoris, dan tak kenal lelah ini dikenal masyarakat sebagai pemuda yang sopan dan selalu menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenali. Hal ini membuat Naruto sangat disegani karena sopannya tersebut.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

15 menit lamanya berjalan kaki, akhirnya Naruto dapat datang 20 menit sebelum jam sekolah di mulai. Naruto memang sengaja datang lebih awal. Ini semua untuk memotret seluruh objek yang dapat membuatnya tertarik sebagai pelengkap album tahun ajaran baru.

Saat Naruto melewati taman, Naruto mendapati seekor kupu-kupu dengan corak menawan dan mungkin terbilang langka. Kupu-kupu itu sedang hinggap di pucuk bunga matahari.

"Wow! Momen langka! Harus kuabadikan" kata Naruto lalu mempersiapkan pemotretannya.

Naruto langsung saja mengambil ditempat tanpa harus mendekati kupu-kupu tersebut agar kupu-kupu itu tidak merasa terancam. Naruto tak lupa memperbesar pandangan kamera dengan memutar ujung kamera.

Seandainya foto kupu-kupu bercorak langka itu berhasil diabadikan oleh Naruto, pemuda ini akan langsung melelangnya hingga mendapatkan harga tertinggi. Foto kupu-kupu indah dengan corak menawan? Perempuan feminim mana yang tidak tertarik? Perempuan...Merekalah klien tetap Naruto

.

 ***Swuuus...***

.

 ***Ckrek***

.

Alis Naruto berkedut-kedut saat menyadari bukan kupu-kupu bercorak langka tadi yang ia potret. Ternyata sosok seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang entah sengaja atau tidak, berlalu didepan kamera Naruto sehingga kamera memotret wajah samping gadis indigo tersebut.

Kekesalan Naruto bertambah saat kupu-kupu tadi telah terbang entah kemana. Sungguh kesal. Bagaikan...arrggh...Naruto tak tahu pribahasanya.

"Hei kau, nona" panggil Naruto kepada gadis indigo tadi.

Gadis tersebut berhenti dan menoleh dengan angkuhnya. Pandangan sinis ditujukan ke Naruto. Naruto pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seharusnya ia yang bersikap seperti itu.

"Kau baru saja menganggu buruanku" ujar Naruto.

"Ups...maaf. Aku tak lihat!"

Jujur saja, Naruto mengakui ucapan gadis itu baik. Tapi pengiramaan dalam dialognya sungguh membuat Naruto naik pitam. Seolah ia melakukannya dengan sengaja atau gengsinya-lah yang terlalu tinggi.

"Kau harus meminta maaf dengan benar, nona!" Pinta Naruto atau lebih tepatnya perintah.

"Kau berani memerintahku?" Tanyanya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Balas Naruto sengit.

Pertanyaan Naruto bukannya dijawab, gadis itu malah menghampiri Naruto. Naruto akui gadis itu sangatlah cantik, seksi, dan manis. Bahkan gadis itu bisa masuk ke 'daftar buruan' andaikan ia bukanlah gadis yang mengesalkan.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Hinata dengan kilat mata meremehkan.

"..."

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Kelas 2-1. Akulah Ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan disini. Aku bukan hanya sekedar murid Konoha High School. Tapi aku juga seorang penyanyi terkenal. Camkan itu..."

"Namikaze Naruto. Aku setahun dibawahmu. Oh ya...Dan aku tahu kau itu terkenal di dunia tarik suara, Hyuuga-senpai. Tapi sayangnya aku terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak tahu-menahu dengan kegiatanmu. Aku tak akan melupakan keangkuhanmu dan kelakuanmu yang telah menganggu hobiku. Terpenting sekali, aku bukan termasuk penggemarmu" kata Naruto sengit.

Mereka berdua pun saling menatap dalam keadaan menyipit seolah saling menyerang melalui tatapan.

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

I Got You!

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti

.

My First Romance Fic, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EBI gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, masalah lainnya, dan terpenting DLDR

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Humour (maybe), dan Hurt/Comfort

* * *

.

.

 **Seminggu Kemudian**

.

.

"Naruto, hoi Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak kaget saat suara bariton sahabatnya berhasil menarik pemuda itu kembali ke dunia nyata.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba sedang berkumpul setelah bel usai belajar sekolah dibunyikan. Mereka berkumpul di kantin sekolah sebelum memulai mengobservasi kegiatan klub yang nantinya akan mereka geluti.

"Kalian tahu? Aku pernah bertemu dengan Hyuuga-senpai di hari pertama" ujar Naruto.

"Hyuuga yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Jadi maksudmu di Konoha High School ada 2 Hyuuga?"

"Iya"

Naruto pun mengangguk mengerti. Ia baru mengetahui itu. Wajar karena ia masih dikatakan baru menjadi murid di Konoha High School. Wajar apabila mereka belum mengenal senior-senior.

"Hyuuga Hinata" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung kaget saat Kiba menghentakkan tangannya diatas meja makan sekaligus berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

"K...Kau berbicara dengannya?!" Tanya Kiba tak percaya. Naruto menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan setelah pemuda itu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan diatas meja.

"Mengenai apa?" Pertanyaan kedua Kiba membuat Naruto mendelik.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau itu adalah penggemar fanatiknya?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Sasuke yang sedaritadi diam saja memilih berjalan menuju pemilik kedai kantin dan membeli sebungkus roti berselai keju didalamnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu! Aku sangat menggemarinya! Apalagi suaranya yang serba bisa sangat menakjubkan! Aku dengar ia akan memasuki dunia modeling juga" ujar Kiba dengan mata berbinar.

Naruto menghela nafas. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali ke tempat dimana Naruto dan Kiba berada setelah selesai memesan sebungkus roti dan sekotak jus tomat kesukaannya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tertarik dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Mana insting playboymu, Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru saja kembali langsung mengintrogasi Naruto.

Tampan, atletis, baik, humoris, pekerja keras, dan kesempurnaan lain yang dimilikinya tidak ia biarkan sia-sia. Merayu gadis cantik, mengajak kencan, bahkan berciuman sudah menjadi hobi keduanya setelah fotografi sehingga dilabeli seorang playboy terlaku dan terlaris. Anehnya, walaupun para gadis tahu latar belakang playboy yang dimiliki Naruto, pemuda itu tetap saja tidak pernah absen mengencani gadis yang berbeda-beda setiap minggunya.

"Entahlah, Sasuke. Mungkin dikarenakan kesan pertamaku bertemu dengannya tidak baik" jawab Naruto.

"Siapa tahu Hyuuga-senpai nantinya akan menjadi targetmu?" Pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan dilancarkan oleh Sasuke.

Sudah seminggu dilewati Naruto menjadi salahsatu murid di Konoha High School. Tentu saja ia telah mengalami masa indah dan sulit di sekolah ini.

Semenjak di hari pertama sekolah dimana ia bertemu dengan sosok panutan, Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto sebisa mungkin tidak berurusan dengan Ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan itu. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak melanggar aturan agar tidak berhadapan dengan Hinata.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba seketika ikut terdiam saat seisi kantin menjadi sunyi mendadak. Ternyata kejadian ini terjadi dikarenakan melintasnya sosok siswi nomor 1 Konoha High School, Hyuuga Hinata.

.

 ***Tap...Tap!***

.

 ***Set!***

.

Naruto sedikit kaget saat Hinata tiba-tiba saja meraih dasi hitam yang bertengger di kerah kemejanya lalu mencengkramnya sekuat mungkin dan menariknya. Hinata pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidiki.

"Kau kenal Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze?" Tanya Hinata dingin.

Naruto sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukkan raut ketegangan di wajahnya. Jika memperlihatkan ketegangan, tentu saja Hinata semakin mempermainkannya, bukan?

Naruto menggeleng-geleng menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan kebohongan. Ada perlu apa dia dengan sahabat pecinta anjing itu. Bisa saja Hinata akan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terhadap sahabatnya.

Kiba sendiri lebih memilih diam daripada mengakui kalau dirinyalah bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Mungkin saja Hinata datang mencarinya karena...

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya, senpai?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Gadis itu mendecih kesal dengan pelan terlebih dahulu sebelum melepaskan cengkramannya di dasi kemeja Naruto. Sekarang gadis itu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Naruto.

"Jangan buat aku menggunakan wewenang Ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan agar kalian mau angkat suara!" Ujar Hinata dengan yakinnya diiringi seringai meremehkan.

"Kau menggunakan wewenang untuk urusan pribadimu?!" Tanya Sasuke tidak terima dengan sikap Hinata yang mencampur-adukkan antara kewajiban dengan masalah pribadi.

Hinata hanya memperlebar seringaiannya atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu menjawab itu semua karena mereka pasti tahu jawabannya.

"Siapa Inuzuka Kiba? Jika kalian tidak tahu maka akan kugunakan wewenangku untuk mengskorsing kalian selama seminggu penuh!" ujar Hinata.

"Jawab! Siapa Inuzuka Kiba?" Tanya Hinata dengan mutlak. Lebih mutlak dibanding keinginan hati mereka.

"Aku"

Naruto dan Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Kiba mengakuinya! Apa ia tidak tahu siapa Hyuuga Hinata? Sekolah disini selama seminggu sudah membuat Naruto dan Sasuke cukup mengerti siapa Hinata.

Jika kalian tertarik dengan Hyuuga Hinata, jangan berharap dibalas semanis mungkin oleh Hinata. Gadis itu sangat tidak ingin diganggu oleh laki-laki dikarenakan ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih tampan yang sudah menjadi murid tahun ketiga di Konoha High School.

Hyuuga Hinata akan mempermalukan siapapun yang menyukainya tepat dimuka umum. Ini dilakukan sebagai suatu bentuk kesetiaan cinta Hinata terhadap kekasihnya.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung tahu kenapa Kiba dicari oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Sosok siswi nomor 1 Konoha High School.

"Apa dugaanku sama denganmu, dobe?"

"Mungkin saja"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali terdiam saat senior didepan mereka memanggil Kiba dengan angkuhnya. Firasat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba pun memburuk.

Mata Naruto dan Sasuke langsung terbelalak ketika Hinata mengacungkan sebuah amplop merah muda tepat didepan Kiba dan didepan umum. Sudah banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka.

"Saat membuka loker, aku menemukan ini didalam lokerku" ujar Hinata.

Kiba meneguk salivanya sendiri. Inilah konsekuensi yang ia dapatkan jika berani menganggu seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Heh! Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah membaca surat cintamu" kata Hinata lalu tanpa berperasaan membuang surat lengkap dengan amplopnya itu ke hadapan Kiba.

Kiba pun terbelalak. Rasa sakit di hatinya mengungkapkan betapa kecewanya pemuda ini dengan Hinata. Sosok yang diidolakan. Bagaikan Ratu Tak Berperasaan.

Dengan angkuhnya Hinata berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba. Setelah kepergian gadis itu, Naruto mendecih tak suka dengan kelakuan Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih menghampiri Kiba dan mengucapkan berbagai perkataan agar Kiba tidak memasukkannya ke dalam hati.

"Kejamnya..." Gumam Sasuke

"Kita bertolak belakang, ternyata" batin Naruto.

Naruto si pecinta wanita dan Hinata si angkuh yang menolak pria. Dua sifat yang bertolak belakang pada dasarnya. Tapi, jika takdir berkata lain?

"Daftar belanjaan hari minggu Inuzuka Kiba? Pfffft!" Sasuke menahan tawanya saat membaca isi surat yang dimasukkan Kiba ke dalam amplop merah jambu itu. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mengeluarkan suara ketawanya agar Kiba tidak tersinggung.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-senpai" kata beberapa siswi dengan mata berbinar menatap Naruto.

"Konnichiwa" balas Naruto dengan senyuman plus kedipan mata menandakan bahwa Naruto tengah menggoda para gadis itu.

"Kyaaa!" Pekik mereka pelan saat Naruto tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Disisi lain, seorang gadis bersurai indigo berjalan dengan angkuh bersama gadis bersurai pirang. Mereka adalah Hinata dan Ino.

"Hinata-chan!" Seru 10 siswa yang membentuk barisan sambil mengacungkan sebuket bunga maupun sebatang cokelat

"Hmmph!"

Hinata tetap berjalan menghiraukan pria-pria yang mengidolakannya itu. Menatap mereka sebentar dan membuang muka dengan angkuhnya.

"Cantiknya..." Kagum mereka walaupun Hinata bersikap seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, maukah kau memotretku?" Tanya seorang cheerleader sambil berpose imut.

"Boleh...boleh. Dengan senang hati" jawab Naruto lalu mengambil posisi memotret sedangkan gadis tadi telah dalam posenya.

.

 ***Ckrek!***

.

Tak lama setelah itu datanglah dua cheerleader lainnya. Sepertinya mereka tidak mau kalah dengan temannya itu.

"Aku juga mau, Naruto-kun!"

"Aku juga!"

Naruto hanya tertawa. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi ini semua sejak ia masih duduk dibangku menengah pertama. Naruto pun memotret mereka satu-per-satu. Di hari pertama saja dia sudah diberi kesibukan melayani gadis-gadis cantik.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-senpai, mau kah kau menyanyi sambil menari untukku?" Pinta seorang pria yang terbilang tampan namun terlalu narsis dalam berpakaian.

.

 ***Set***

.

"Kau berani macam-macam denganku?" Ancam Hinata sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja si pria yang merupakan juniornya di Konoha High School.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita pergi berkencan?" Ajak seorang gadis bersurai hitam.

"Hmmm...baiklah, Midori-senpai. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan PR dulu" jawab Naruto dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, aku akan mentraktirmu di kantin. Bagaimana?" Ajak salahsatu siswa kaya di Konoha High School.

Tanpa ditunggu pun jawabannya tetap sama. Hinata akan menolak ajakan kencan, traktiran, pacaran, atau semacamnya.

"Hmmmph!" Gumam Hinata tidak menggubris ajakan pria tadi dan pergi dari bangku kelasnya dikarenakan bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

Akhirnya jam pelajaran bagi Konoha High School pun selesai sudah. Membuat semangat menggelora bagi para murid. Ada yang bersemangat kembali ke rumah dan memainkan sebuah game, bersemangat pergi berkencan, semangat ekstrakurikuler, dan bersemangat menyantai di rumah.

Sedangkan bagi para murid kelas 1 dan murid-murid senior yang sudah bergabung dengan sebuah klub, mereka masih berada di kawasan sekolah. Murid kelas 1 diberi kesempatan untuk memilih klubnya sendiri. Sedangkan para senior mempersiapkan sebuah penampilan untuk merekrut anggota baru agar mereka merasa tertarik. Perekrutan anggota baru dilakukan seminggu sesudah hari pertama Tahun Ajaran Baru.

Naruto sendiri sekarang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Ia sedang beristirahat sekarang. Ia merasa lelah setelah menjelajahi seisi Konoha High School.

"Huuuft...klub fotografi tidak ada. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kata Naruto yang tidak tahu harus bergabung dengan klub mana saat mengetahui tidak menemukan klub fotografi di gedung besar bertingkat khusus ruangan klub-klub itu.

Sebenarnya mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler ini bukanlah hal yang wajib. Siswa-siswi diberi kebebasan untuk menentukan pilihan. Memilih klub pun mereka juga diberi kebebasan selama sehari untuk mengamati kegiatan klub agar membuat mereka tertarik. Dengan ikutnya dalam proses ekstrakurikuler, maka yang didapatkan adalah pengalaman dan nilai tambahan.

"Jika klub fotografi tidak ada, apa sebaiknya aku mengikuti klub basket saja?" Gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan mata dan merilekskan badannya diatas bangku.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan dingin yang luar biasa di pipi kirinya. Naruto pun kaget dan membuka matanya.

"Konnichiwa!" sapa seorang laki-laki bersurai bob klimis bagaikan diberi pomade segenggam penuh dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Konnichiwa..." Balas Naruto lalu menatap jus kaleng yang disodorkan pemuda itu.

"Ambilah" katanya.

Naruto pun menerima pemberian pemuda bob itu. Setelah jus tersebut sudah berpindah tangan, pemuda bob pun duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Namaku Rock Lee, kelas 2-5"

"Namikaze Naruto. Kelas 1-1"

Rock Lee pun langsung memandang Naruto takjub setelah mendengar kalimat Naruto yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa.

"Kau berada di kelas unggul! Sugoi!" Kagum Lee.

"Hahahaha...terima kasih, senpai" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Lee kembali menormalkan posisinya.

"Berencana bergabung dengan klub apa?" Tanya Lee memulai pembicaraan.

"Klub yang aku inginkan ternyata tidak ada di sekolah sebesar Konoha High School ini, Lee-senpai" jawab Naruto lesu lalu membuka minuman kaleng dingin itu.

"Memangnya klub apa?"

"Fotografi"

Lee mengangguk mengerti. Klub fotografi memang tidak ada. Lebih tepatnya sudah bubar tahun lalu saat dia masih duduk di kelas 1 dikarenakan kekurangan anggota dari batasan anggota yang sudah ditentukan.

Lee pun menjentikkan jarinya saat Naruto meminum jus pemberiannya. Naruto pun menoleh ke seniornya itu.

"Ada ide, senpai?"

"Ada"

Naruto hanya bersikap biasa atas ucapan Lee. Padahal pemuda bob ini berharap membuat Naruto penasaran dan akan memohon bantuan padanya.

"Bagaimana bergabung dengan klub jurnalistik yang kugeluti? Kami membutuhkan sosok fotografer dalam tim pers kami untuk memotret objek berita dan mendokumentasikan kegiatan kami?" Tawar Lee

Naruto tampak menimbang-nimbang. Jika hanya memotret objek berita dan kegiatan, Naruto tidak akan mendapatkan kepuasan disana. Tapi Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Setidaknya ia masih berurusan dengan kamera selama bertugas. Masalah mengumpulkan koleksi, Naruto bisa saja melakukannya di waktu selingan sehingga koleksi tersebut berlabel milik pribadi. Bukan milik sekolah.

"Kau tidak perlu ragu. Kami dari klub jurnalistik juga memiliki bonus" ujar Lee dengan seringai membangganya.

"Apa bonusnya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

* * *

.

* * *

"Inilah bonusnya" jawab Lee dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Naruto memasang tampang bingung saat Lee hanya memperlihatkan 2 pintu dengan nama yang berbeda. Pintu sebelah kiri bertuliskan 'Klub Jurnalistik' sedangkan pintu sebelah kanan bertuliskan 'Klub Koreografi'.

"Apa spesialnya?"

"Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Lee ambigu membuat Naruto langsung mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Rock Lee.

"Maksudmu, Hyuuga-senpai adalah anggota klub sebelah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Betul" jawab Lee dengan santainya.

"Apa spesialnya bagiku?" Batin Naruto.

"Mau masuk?" Tanya Lee saat tangannya sudah mengenggam gagang pintu.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto.

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Naruto pun mengikuti langkah kaki Rock Lee memasuki ruangan klub jurnalistik. Naruto memandang takjub seisi ruangan klub. 3 buah komputer lengkap dengan meja serta bangku berada di belakang ruangan. Beberapa foto yang sepertinya diposting ke koran berita sekolah juga dipajang di sebuah papan yang disediakan di ruangan tersebut. Sebuah meja lumayan besar terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan serta beberapa alat dan perlengkapan jurnalis.

"Kagum, hm?" Tanya Lee dengan cengiran dan sebelah alis yang naik-turun berulang kali.

"Aku hanya kagum dengan foto-foto itu" jawab Naruto lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan lebih dalam.

Lee juga mengikuti Naruto yang terlihat mengamati setiap detil ruangan klub. Lee pun mulai memperkenalkan setiap kegunaan benda yang ada.

"Kami biasanya melangsungkan rapat di meja ini" ujar Lee sambil menyentuh meja besar yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Saat topik berita telah ditentukan dan tim pers sudah mendapatkan data, maka kami akan mulai melakukan tugas. Berita kami sajikan lewat koran dan video yang kami posting di media sosial Konoha High School" ujar Lee.

Media sosial Konoha High School yang dimaksud oleh Rock Lee adalah KHS Social Media (Konoha High School Social Media). Aplikasi media sosial yang dibuat khusus bagi warga sekolah Konoha High School berkat kerja sama antara Konoha Foundation dengan salahsatu perusahaan teknologi terkemuka di negara matahari terbit ini.

"Memosting ke KHS Social Media? Wow! Kalian seperti jurnalis profesional!" Kagum Naruto.

"Tentu saja" kata Lee dengan bangganya.

"Mana anggota lainnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Eto...mereka sebentar lagi..."

"HOI SARU (monyet)! Kembalikan hasil wawancaraku!" Teriak seseorang membuat Naruto dan Rock Lee menjadi diam.

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto dan Lee menoleh ke pintu saat pintu tersebut terbuka dengan paksa. Terlihatlah seorang pria bersurai pantat ayam dan seorang pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik.

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Sasuke dan Kiba tergeletak di lantai dengan tubuh Kiba menghimpit Sasuke yang berusaha menjauhkan secarik kertas dari jangkauan Kiba.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

"Mendokusai" gumam seorang pria bersurai seperti nanas sambil menatap Sasuke dan Kiba lalu ia melewati Sasuke dan Kiba begitu saja.

"Konnichiwa!"

Naruto menatap 8 orang yang memasuki ruangan klub. Naruto memiliki ansumsi bahwa mereka semua adalah anggota klub jurnalistik.

Mereka satu-per-satu mulai menduduki bangku didepan meja besar, termasuk Lee. Naruto sendiri bersama Sasuke dan Kiba yang sudah berdiri namun masih berada di tempat.

"Kalian bertiga tidak duduk?" Tanya satu-satunya anggota perempuan kepada mereka bertiga.

"Eh? I-iya...iya" jawab Kiba.

Kiba pun menyikut Sasuke agar ikut duduk. Matanya juga mengisyaratkan agar Naruto ikut duduk.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu ia yang pertama kali duduk diikuti Sasuke dan Kiba. Ternyata seluruh bangku telah diisi dan jumlah total mereka ada 12 orang.

"Kita mulai saja. Kali ini aku akan menggunakan bahasa informal saja karena bahasa formal sangat merepotkan" ujar Shikamaru sambil memejamkan mata seolah semangat hidupnya sudah ditelan olehnya sendiri ketika untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru makan di usia 10 tahun.

Sasuke hanya menatap aneh pria nanas diujung meja. Sikap malasnya membuat Sasuke berhipotesis kalau dia hanyalah orang yang tak berguna di klub super sibuk macam klub jurnalis.

"Aku ketua klub sekaligus manajer disini" kata Shikamaru berhasil membuat Sasuke menganga tak percaya.

"Hei tutup mulutmu sebelum dimasuki lalat" kata Shikamaru.

"Gomen" kata Sasuke lalu menutup mulutnya.

Shikamaru kembali ke pembicaraannya setelah menegur Sasuke yang terlihat tidak percaya atas posisinya di klub ini.

"Kita beruntung karena pada tahun ini ada 5 anggota baru dari kelas 1" kata Shikamaru

"Kalian berlima berdirilah" lanjut Shikamaru

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, dan Gaara pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya menunjukkan mereka adalah murid kelas 1.

Mereka berlima pun memperkenalkan diri. Dimulai dari Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji lalu terakhir Gaara. Saat perkenalan kelas 1 selesai, mereka berlima kembali duduk.

"Giliran kami para senior. Aku Nara Shikamaru. Disini sebagai ketua sekaligus manajer klub jurnalis" salam Shikamaru.

"Kami akan memperkenalkan diri sesuai urutan posisi" ujar Shikamaru lalu kembali duduk.

Saatnya waktu bagi para senior untuk memperkenalkan diri. Mereka adalah Sai, Tenten, Kankuro, Lee, Neji, dan Shino.

Dimulai dari tim redaksi. Tim redaksi kembali dibagi menjadi 2 posisi. Yaitu editor dan layout. Editor adalah Shimura Sai dari kelas 2-5, Tenten dari kelas 2-2, dan Sabaku Kankuro dari kelas 3-7. Untuk posisi layout adalah Rock Lee.

Lalu pemasaran koran yang telah dicetak adalah tugasnya Hyuuga Neji. Neji diwajibkan untuk menyebarluaskan koran-koran dan tidak lupa meminta imbalan berupa uang kepada pengguna koran.

Di posisi tim pers sendiri masih kosong dikarenakan pada tahun lalu, tim pers adalah tim yang terdiri dari senior paling tua. Tetapi bukan berarti tim pers harus dari kelas 3.

"Ano...apa kau kakaknya Hyuuga Hinata-senpai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Lebih tepatnya kakak sepupu Hinata" jawab Neji lalu Naruto manggut-manggut. Ternyata Neji-lah yang dimaksud kedua sahabatnya sebagai 'Hyuuga yang lain'.

Untuk pencari dana tambahan adalah tugasnya Aburame Shino. Tugas tambahan yang dimaksud adalah mencari sesuatu karya atau barang dari klub lain agar diiklankan di koran mereka.

"Di Konoha High School, murid tidak hanya dituntut meningkatkan kreativitas. Tapi murid diperbolehkan melakukan kegiatan industri sehingga bisa menghasilkan kupon. Dengan adanya izin industri, maka klub jurnalistik sangat diuntungkan" ujar Shikamaru.

"Kupon?! Ternyata benar apa yang tertulis di buku panduan KHS" kata Naruto.

Kupon yang dimaksud adalah suatu alat ukur pengganti uang. Hanya saja kupon tersebut hanya berlaku di Konoha High School. Hanya dengan 1 kupon, sebuah klub bisa menukarkannya ke Dewan Kedisiplinan dengan ¥10. Dengan catatan hanya untuk keperluan klub. Tidak untuk keperluan pribadi.

"Menarik" batin Naruto

Naruto mulai membayangkan dirinya tengah memotret segala sesuatu di sekolah yang terkesan unik lalu ia akan memperjualkan hasil potretannya ke masyarakat Konoha High School.

"Ternyata Konoha High School begitu bagus" kagum Naruto.

"Benar. Dengan begini kita jadi merasa belajar sambil bekerja" lanjut Shino.

"Catatan tambahan..." Kata Shikamaru.

"Masih ada catatan tambahan lagi?" Kata Kiba.

"Kita tidak ada mengambil keuntungan laba dalam industri ini. Semua dana kita gunakan untuk keperluan klub" ujar Shikamaru.

Perkataan Shikamaru berhasil mengurungkan niat Kiba. Padahal uang yang ia dapatkan dari klub ini sudah bisa ia bayangkan. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ia memotret sesuatu bukan atas dasar kegiatan klub. Jadi masalah transaksi yang sudah ia rencanakan, tidak akan bisa dihalangi oleh Hinata selaku ketua Dewan Kedisplinan

"Termasuk liburan klub" tambah Shikamaru.

"Yosha!" Seru Kiba sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke atas.

Seketika apa yang Kiba lakukan langsung diperhatikan dengan seksama oleh anggota lainnya. Mereka semua memandang Kiba aneh. Kiba pun kembali duduk karena malu.

"Ehem"

Shikamaru mendehem agar semua perhatian kembali tertuju padanya. Shikamaru lalu berdiri dan menarik sebuah papan tulis berukuran sedang.

"Apa kalian kelas 1 sudah mengisi formulir perekrutan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah" jawab Chouji mewakili kelima-limanya.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Tenten selaku satu-satunya perempuan mulai berdiri dan mengenggam spidol di tangannya.

Tenten menulis di papan putih tersebut. Seluruh murid kelas 1 dibuat penasaran oleh Tenten karena cara berdirinya yang menghalangi papan tulis.

"Posisi yang kosong sekarang hanyalah 3 orang yang terdiri dari 1 wartawan dan 2 dokumenter yang akan bergabung ke dalam tim pers, 1 orang bagian percetakan, dan 1 orang di bagian pemasaran" ujar Shikamaru saat Tenten selesai menulisnya.

Shikamaru pun mulai membagi anggota barunya sesuai keahlian masing-masing. Naruto tentu saja ditempatkan sebagai dokumenter bersama Sasuke, Kiba di wawancara, Chouji di percetakan, serta Gaara di pemasaran membantu Neji.

Saat semua struktur keorganisasian selesai dibuat, Shikamaru pun menutup rapatnya. Dikarenakan sekarang adalah hari pertama diadakannya kegiatan klub, klub jurnalistik pun memutuskan untuk bersantai di hari ini.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

"Lelahnya" gumam Hinata

Sekarang seorang gadis sedang berada didepan westafel sebuah toilet perempuan yang disediakan Konoha High School. Setelah selesainya jadwal ekstrakurikuler, tepatnya pukul 5 sore, ia memilih ke toilet terlebih dahulu hanya untuk sekedar membasuh mukanya.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Wajah tirus dan cantik menjadi pesona tersendiri Hyuuga Hinata. Apalagi dengan kemolekan tubuhnya menjadi nilai plus.

"Kenapa kau terlalu lama sekali di Paris?" Gumam Hinata dengan raut muka sedihnya.

Hinata kembali teringat kesehariannya sejak hari pertama. Ia selalu ditawari kencan maupun sekedar mengobrol oleh laki-laki. Itu semua ia tolak mentah-mentah karena...

"Aku ini tipe perempuan setia" gumam Hinata

Hinata merogoh sakunya berniat mengambil ponselnya. Saat mengaktifkan ponsel pintarnya, seketika latar ponsel memperlihatkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbahagia.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Hinata keluar dari toilet. Saat baru saja keluar, ia langsung mendapati Naruto yang berdiri sambil bersandar ke pohon.

"Kau membuntutiku?" Selidik Hinata.

"Maaf saja. Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu ke toilet" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau seolah menungguku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Siapa tahu nanti kau pingsan didalam sana, bukan?" jawab Naruto lalu berniat pergi dari hadapan gadis angkuh itu.

"Tunggu"

Naruto berhenti saat tiba-tiba saja diintrupsi oleh Hinata. Naruto pun melirik lewat sudut matanya. Jika Hinata bersikap angkuh, maka Naruto juga harus bisa bersikap demikian.

"Maukah kau..."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ekspresi malu-malunya Hinata. Naruto tak memercayai ini! Seorang Hyuuga Hinata tengah gugup.

"Maukah...kau memotretku?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka memerah yang malu-malu.

Naruto pun langsung takjub. Pemuda ini pun membalikkan badannya agar dapat melihat wajah malu-malu Hinata.

"Kumohon..." Kata Hinata yang terdengar merdu di telinga Naruto. Wajah pemuda tampan itu pun ikut memerah melihat keimutan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan aktingku? Bagus, bukan?" Tanya Hinata langsung membuat Naruto sweatdrop dengan sebelah alis yang berkedut-kedut.

"Jadi tadi itu hanya akting?!" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya. Jadi bagaimana? Bagus, bukan?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto memejamkan matanya menahan kesal. Padahal ia baru saja menemukan sosok manis Hyuuga Hinata dimatanya dan ternyata itu semua hanyalah...

...AKTING?!

"Masalah pertanyaan tadi, aku tidak serius bertanya" ujar Hinata.

Tanpa merespon perkataan Hinata, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia kecewa dengan kenyataan yang ia dapatkan. Padahal tadi ia seperti menemukan bidadari surga.

"Hey kau!" Panggil Hinata namun tidak digubris oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

What the... :v

Cerita 'Mendokusai? Make It Easy!' sudah tamat dan Author langsung punya cerita baru. Entah darimana saya mendapatkan ide dan langsung ingin menyebarluaskan imajinasi.

Kali ini imajinasi saya hadir dalam sebuah cerita bertema orang ketiga! Menurut pendapat pribadi sih tema seperti ini belum terlalu mainstream (mungkin aja). Tema 'orang ketiga' memang sudah ada yang makai. Setahu saya, ada 3 cerita Author lain menjadikan Naruto sebagai orang ketiga. Dan sangat...sangat...sangat menakjubkan. Dan dari sinilah saya memilih tema 'orang ketiga' sebagai cerita kali ini.

Saya harap kalian semua suka dengan karya saya kali ini. Dan semoga aja tidak ada kesamaan dengan milik Author lain karena cerita ini murni dari imajinasi plus referensinya ada di anime.

Jangan lupa untuk Favorites, Follows, dan Reviews bagi yang berminat. Silent Reader, terimakasih banyak sudah membaca. Reader Active, terimakasih banyak sudah membaca

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Maukah kau..."**_

 _ **Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ekspresi malu-malunya Hinata. Naruto tak memercayai ini! Seorang Hyuuga Hinata tengah gugup.**_

 _ **"Maukah kau memotretku?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka memerah yang malu-malu.**_

.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat momen kemarin. Momen dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi manis Hyuuga Hinata walaupun hanyalah akting belaka. Setidaknya Naruto sudah mengetahui gambaran bagaimana jika Hinata memiliki sifat malu-malu.

"Padahal aku baru saja hampir jatuh cinta saat melihat ekspresi manisnya" batin Naruto.

Naruto sekarang berada didalam kelasnya, 1-1. Kelas telah diisi oleh siswa-siswi. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan guru mereka.

"Ohayou!" Sapa seisi kelas ketika keberadaannya mulai disadari saat ia berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Ohayou!" Balas Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya lalu melangkah masuk berniat menduduki bangkunya.

Wajah manis Hinata kembali terbayang membuat muka Naruto memanas. Naruto pun menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja agar dapat menyembunyikan muka memerahnya.

"Sial!" Gumam Naruto seakan ia mulai terobsesi dengan wajah cantik Hinata dipadu dengan malu-malunya.

Sekilas Naruto terlihat seperti stalker maupun psikopat. Ia mulai menyukai sifat malu-malu Hyuuga Hinata yang sering teringat olehnya walaupun hanya sekali lihat.

"Suatu saat akan kubuat kau seperti itu dengan bersungguh-sungguh, Hyuuga Hinata-senpai" batin Naruto dengan raut wajah kesal yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

I Got You!

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti

.

My First Romance Fic, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EBI gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, masalah lainnya, dan terpenting DLDR

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Humour (maybe), dan Hurt/Comfort

* * *

.

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat selembar foto terjatuh setelah ia membuka lokernya. Ketika foto tersebut tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan terbalik, Hinata pun merasa penasaran dengan foto tersebut.

"Foto apa ini?" Batin Hinata dan memungut foto itu.

Hinata tersenyum tipis saat foto tadi ternyata adalah potretan dirinya di pagi hari pertama ia sekolah dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Saat itu pemuda itu sedang berusaha memotret seekor kupu-kupu langka.

"Ohayou, Hinata!" Sapa seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu, Sakura. Sahabatnya yang satu klub dengannya.

"Ohayou, Hinata!" Sapa gadis satu laginya yang bernama Ino.

"Ohayou, Sakura, Ino" balas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ohayou!" Sapa seorang gadis pirang yang selalu membawa sebuah kipas kecil di tangannya.

"Ohayou, Temari-senpai" balas Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino.

Sakura, Temari dan Ino pun mendapati selembar foto di tangan sahabat indigonya. Dengan hanya melihatnya saja Sakura, Temari dan Ino langsung tahu.

"Bukankah itu dipotret oleh Naruto-kun?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Ino langsung tahu itu adalah hasil potretan Naruto karena Ino tahu siapa yang selalu membawa kamera ke sekolah.

"Iya. Dia tanpa sengaja memotretku. Karena merasa bersalah, ia memberikan hasilnya kepadaku sebagai permintaan maaf" jawab Hinata berbohong.

Tentu saja bukan itu alasan Naruto memberikan foto tersebut kepada Hinata. Alasan Naruto adalah...

"Hinata, siapa tahu ada pesan dibalik fotomu itu" kata Ino.

Hinata yang merasa penasaran atas ucapan Ino pun melakukan hal seperti yang dikatakan Ino, yaitu membalikkan kertas foto tersebut.

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, dan Temari langsung sweatdrop disaat membaca pesan tertulis di balik foto tersebut.

.

 **[Itu fotomu saat kau menganggu target potretku, Hyuuga-senpai]**

.

"Wow...ternyata Naruto-kun benar-benar meminta maaf" kata Sakura dengan nada kagum dibuat-buat seolah mengejek Hinata.

"Urusai" kata Hinata dan menutup pintu lokernya dengan sedikit kesal sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup menganggu.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sakura langsung mendapatkan delikan tajam Hinata.

"Kau benar. Kau orangnya sangat setia untuk Otsutsuki-san" kata Sakura memperbaiki ucapannya.

Temari hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sakura yang sangat sering menjahili Hinata. Sebagai sosok tertua di kelompoknya bersama Hinata membuat Temari dijadikan sebagai sosok pembela keadilan diantara mereka berempat.

Hyuuga Hinata, Kelas 2-1. Ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan di Konoha High School. Hinata merupakan seorang penyanyi sekaligus penari terkenal dan juga menggeluti dunia modeling. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat pintar akting. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tidak tertarik terjun ke dunia akting. Status Hinata yang sebagai artis serba bisa membuatnya banyak dikenal masyarakat Jepang. Kecantikan dan bakatnya membuat Hinata digila-gilai. Dengan catatan, jangan terlalu berharap dan pikirkan sifat Hinata yang terkesan angkuh. Hinata terlahir dari klan bangsawan Jepang sehingga ia menyandang istilah 'darah biru'. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai pemilik sekaligus CEO Hyuuga Entertainment sedangkan ibunya hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga namun pernah bekerja sebagai guru tari.

Haruno Sakura, kelas 2-1 alias sekelas dengan Hinata. Ia tidak punya jabatan di sekolah elit ini. Hanya saja kualitas suara dapat disetarakan dengan Hinata namun tariannya yang terbilang profesional itu masih berada dibawah Hinata. Ia merupakan spesialis nada tinggi. Saat ini Sakura tidak ingin terjun ke dunia entertainment dunia. Ia belum siap memasuki kehidupan selebritas. Dirinya sekarang hanyalah sebatas penyanyi di Konoha High School. Kedua orang tuanya sama-sama bekerja sebagai Notaris.

Yamanaka Ino, kelas 2-3. Seorang gadis yang terlahir di keluarga kaya namun kekayaan keluarganya masih berada dibawah nama Hyuuga. Walaupun begitu, ia adalah putrinya orang nomor 1 di Konoha High School. Ya, dia adalah putrinya Yamanaka Inoichi, kepala sekolah Konoha High School. Sedangkan ibunya hanyalah ibu rumah tangga. Suaranya sangat merdu dan spesialis nada rendah. Namun, Ino masih amatiran dalam hal menari. Karena itulah Ino ikut masuk ke dalam klub koreografi. Ada yang menarik atau mungkin aneh di sifatnya Ino, yaitu ia selalu positive thinking mengenai suatu hal.

Dan terakhir. Sabaku Temari, kelas 3-4 berarti ia adalah siswi tertua diantara 4 gadis ini. Ia merupakan kakaknya Gaara dan adik sepupunya Kankurou. Temari merupakan spesialis rapper dan dancer. Tariannya setara dengan Hinata. Bedanya, Hinata lebih mengatasnamakan keindahan dan gerakan seksi sedangkan Temari tariannya lebih terkesan tomboy. Tidak ada yang spesial dari seorang Temari. Ayahnya pun hanyalah seorang wiraswasta dan ibunya bekerja sebagai pegawai administrasi di kantor pemerintahan.

Keempat gadis cantik itu tergabung ke dalam The Real Sexy Girls atau biasanya disingkat T-rex Girls agar lebih singkat dalam penyebutannya. 'T' singkatan dari 'The', 'R' singkatan dari 'Real', 'Ex' singkatan dari 'Sexy' dan dilanjutkan dengan kata 'Girls' sebagai penanda bahwa mereka berempat adalah perempuan.

T-rex Girls merupakan sebuah girlband bentukan klub koreografi dimana T-rex Girls adalah andalannya klub koreografi dalam berindustri. Jika klub jurnalis memiliki koran dan juga bisa menyebarluaskan lewat KHS Social Media, maka klub koreografi ada jasa yang akan disebarluaskannya melalui konser resmi maupun dadakan. Ketuanya sendiri adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata...Hinata..." Panggil Ino sambil menarik-narik ujung blazer hitamnya Hinata.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Ino hanya menunjuk ke kiri mereka dengan ekspresi muka terkejut.

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya Hinata lalu menoleh ke kiri dimana Ino menunjukkan arahnya.

Mata Hinata pun terbelalak saat mendapati sosok pria bersurai putih dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata pun tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Toneri-kun!" Kata Hinata dan memeluk tubuh kekar pria tampan yang bernama Toneri itu.

"Hinata-chan" gumam Toneri membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Aku merindukanmu" kata Hinata saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Toneri.

"Aku juga merindukanmu" balas Toneri.

.

 ***Ckrek!***

.

Hinata dan Toneri langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat sebuah suara kamera mengintrupsi mereka. Hinata pun merasa geram saat mendapati Naruto yang ternyata telah memotret mereka.

"Berterimakasihlah kepadaku, Hyuuga-senpai" kata Naruto dengan seringaiannya.

Hinata mengerti maksud seringaiannya itu. Naruto sepertinya baru saja menggagalkan momen romantis mereka untuk membalas perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan saat menggagalkan usaha Naruto untuk memotret seekor kupu-kupu.

"Terimakasih. Bisa kuminta hasilnya?" Tanya Toneri dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Akan kuberikan besok secara gratis" jawab Naruto antusias lalu menghampiri Toneri dan Hinata yang sudah tidak berpelukan lagi.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal" kata Naruto dengan ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Otsutsuki Toneri. CEO Konoha Foundation. Aku kekasihnya Hinata. Salam kenal, Naruto" balas Toneri membalas jabat tangan Naruto dengan ramahnya.

"Hehehehe..." Mereka pun sama-sama tertawa seolah mengakrabkan diri.

CEO Konoha Foundation? Berarti Konoha Foundation adalah miliknya klan Otsutsuki. Jika Konoha Foundation adalah milik Otsutsuki, maka Konoha High School juga milik Otsutsuki. Berarti Naruto sekarang ini tengah berbincang dengan pemilik yayasan sekolahnya.

Hinata mulai kesal saat dirinya sudah tidak disadari keberadaannya. Apalagi ketika Naruto dan Toneri sudah berbincang ringan.

.

 ***Teng...Nong...Neng...***

.

Hinata langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Toneri dan Naruto disaat bel pertanda jam pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku harus pergi" kata Toneri lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto. Toneri sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Panggil Toneri berusaha mengejar Hinata yang terlihat kesal.

"Bwahahahaha" Naruto tertawa saat melihat kejadian itu. Ia berhasil membuat Hinata jengkel setengah mati.

Naruto memeriksa hasil fotonya tadi di kameranya. Hasilnya cukup bagus. Hinata terlihat bahagia dalam pelukan pria yang bernama Toneri itu.

"Dia sangat cantik" kata Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tapi sayangnya sudah ada yang punya" gumam Naruto malah terdengar seperti mengalami kekecewaan.

"Tapi itu tidak masalah. Jika ia mempunyai kekasih, maka sainganku hanyalah Toneri saja" kata Naruto dengan cengiran semangatnya.

Naruto kembali menyimpan kameranya ke dalam tas dikarenakan bel sudah berbunyi sedaritadi. Naruto juga tidak lupa menutup sleting yang menjadi aksesnya untuk membuka tas.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

Jam telah menunjukkan waktu istirahat membuat seluruh murid berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Ada yang menuju kantin dan ada pula yang tinggal didalam kelas karena membawa bekal dari rumah.

Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ia lebih memilih mengambil kameranya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia berniat 'berburu' sekarang juga karena ia menginginkan 'saku tambahan'.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba sambil membuka kotak makanannya.

"Mencari foto" jawab Naruto

Naruto pun keluar dari kelasnya. Naruto terkejut saat menemukan sosok Hyuuga Hinata bersama ketiga sahabatnya yang bernama Sakura, Ino, dan Temari tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Apalagi Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tajam seolah akan menelan pemuda itu.

.

 ***Ckrek!***

.

 ***Ckrek!***

.

Naruto malah memotret Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan Temari secara bersamaan lalu bergantian ketika Hinata memperlihatkan wajah angkuhnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Tanya Hinata dingin karena ia baru saja dipotret oleh Naruto. Hal ini membuat alis Hinata berkedut-kedut. Sungguh, Hinata tetap mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya disaat ia menahan rasa perih yang menyerang matanya ketika flash kamera Naruto berkedip sesaat namun memberikan efek perih karena mereka terlalu dekat dengan kamera.

"Iseng, mungkin" jawab Naruto dengan santainya. Naruto mengalungkan kameranya.

"Mungkin Naruto-kun akan memberikan hasilnya kepada kita nantinya, Hinata" kata Ino dengan kebiasaan positive thinking-nya

"Kau ingin mencari siapa, senpai?" Tanya Naruto karena sedaritadi Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan tajam.

Hinata hanya diam saja saat ditanyai. Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ketiga sahabat Hinata yang sedaritadi senyum-senyum sendiri menatapnya.

"Hinata terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Ia mencarimu" jawab Sakura dengan muka memerah dikedua pipinya. Sepertinya Sakura bersemu saat berhadapan dengan sosok Naruto.

"Kau?" Ulang Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura karena Naruto saat ini hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti agar menjadi candaan.

"Maksudku kau yang dicari oleh Hinata" jawab Sakura.

"Aku?" Ulang Naruto sok polos.

"Benar" jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"..."

Hinata kembali diam ketika ditanyai kembali. Naruto pun semakin menanyakan hal yang sama ke Hinata dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau mencariku, senpai?" Tanya Naruto.

"..."

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau mencariku, senpai?" Ulang Naruto.

"..."

"Kenapa kau mencariku, senpai?" Tanya Naruto semakin menjadi dengan sudut bibir yang mulai terangkat. Sepertinya ia menikmati menjahili Hinata saat mendapati semu merah tipis di wajah Hinata.

"..."

"Kenapa mencariku, Hyuu-ga-sen-pai?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum menawannya.

"Hei Hinata, jawablah!" Kata Temari. Malahan Temari tidak sabar lagi Hinata mengatakan hal sebenarnya ke Naruto.

"Sabarlah, Temari-senpai. Mungkin Hinata sedang memikirkan tutur kata yang harus dikeluarkannya" kata Ino menenangkan Temari dengan sifat 'always positive thinking'-nya.

"..."

"Merindukanku, hm?" Tanya Naruto yang kepedean.

"..."

Oke, sekarang kesabaran Naruto, Sakura dan Temari sudah berada di puncaknya. Ternyata Hinata terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya ke Naruto. Yang kesal tidak hanya mereka bertiga. Hal ini berlaku juga untuk Ino.

"Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu" ujar Temari.

"Ha? Bantuan? Bantuan apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah kubantu, bukan? Silahkan kau lanjutkan" kata Temari dengan kesalnya tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Hai'! Hai'!" Jawab Hinata kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Naruto.

"Hm?" Gumam Naruto saat tubuh mungil sebahunya itu sudah berdiri di depannya. Naruto sedikit menengadah agar dapat menatap Hinata sedangkan Hinata sedikit mendongak.

"Aku..." Gumam Hinata dengan raut wajah malu-malunya yang kembali menghinoptis Naruto.

"Aku ingin berkerjasama denganmu, Namikaze" ujar Hinata sambil membuang muka dengan muka memerah.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan mata membulat kagum dan mulut yang mengembang tak percaya. Ia kembali melihat ekspresi malu-malu seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu" kata Hinata lalu sedetik kemudian berhasil membuat Naruto ternganga untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aktingku bagus, teman-teman?" Tanya Hinata dengan ibu jari yang mengacung.

Sedangkan ketiga teman Hinata yang dimaksud hanya memperlihatkan senyum canggung dengan keringat dingin perlahan menetes di pelipis mereka saat mendapati apa yang diakui oleh Hinata.

"Dasar tsundere" gumam Temari.

"Apa salahnya jika kau tidak mengatakan bahwa itu semua hanyalah akting, Hinata" gumam Sakura.

"Te-tenanglah teman-teman. Mungkin Hinata me-"

"Diam" potong Sakura sebelum Ino menyelesaikan ungkapan positive thinking-nya.

Alis mata Naruto berkedut-kedut. Sepertinya ia sudah terjebak akting Hinata untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto pun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada lalu membuang muka.

"Aku membatalkan janjiku" ujar Naruto.

"Hee? Yakin, Namikaze?" Tanya Hinata dengan pandangan angkuh menatap Naruto. Hinata memundurkan badannya sebanyak 2 langkah menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Apa kau yakin membatalkan kesepakatannya? Kudengar lelaki sejati tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya" kata Hinata dengan nada pura-pura kecewa hanya untuk memancing Naruto.

Naruto memandang kesal ke Hinata seiring decihannya. Gadis ini memang penuh kelicikan. Dirinya seperti orang bodoh karena sudah terjatuh di lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Hinata dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Sakura, Ino, dan Temari pun dibuat menjauhi Hinata dan Naruto dalam beberapa langkah mundur.

"Teman-teman?" Panggil Hinata kepada ketiga temannya sambil berjalan mundur saat Naruto berjalan mendekat. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut saat Naruto mendekatinya dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

.

 ***Tap***

.

Hinata bersandar di dinding saat tangan kanan Naruto berhasil mengunci dan menyudutkannya ke dinding. Naruto menelusuri manik mutiara milik Hinata dengan manik birunya. Hinata masih mempertahankan wajah angkunya dan turut menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Sakura, Ino, dan Temari dibuat tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Seorang Namikaze Naruto yang dikenal playboy ternyata berhasil membuat Hinata tak berkutik seperti sekarang?!

"Baiklah, senpai. Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku seperti kemauanmu" ujar Naruto membuat sudut bibir Hinata naik keatas walaupun sedikit.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Naruto masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Datanglah ke ruangan klub koreografi sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku akan menjelaskannya disana" jawab Hinata datar dan tidak terpengaruh dengan sorot mata Naruto yang tajam.

"Hm. Baiklah" kata Naruto lalu melepaskan kurungannya. Sekarang ia sudah berdiri seperti biasa.

.

 ***Teng...Teng...Teng...***

.

Naruto menutup matanya menahan kesal dengan kepalan tangan saat mendengar suara memuakkan tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata menyeringai dan untuk ketiga sahabatnya, mereka dibuat sweatdrop.

"Selamat menikmati waktu istirahatmu yang berharga, Namikaze" kata Hinata lalu berlalu pergi bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

"Menikmati apanya? Kalian sudah menahanku dan sekarang jam istirahat sudah habis!" Teriak Naruto kesal membuat seisi koridor menatapnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa negosiasinya bisa menembus setengah jam.

* * *

.

* * *

.

 ***Teng...Teng...Teng...***

.

"Berdiri!" Seru ketua kelas 1-1, Namikaze Naruto.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Seluruh pelajar yang tergabung ke dalam kelas 1-1 yang ia pimpin sudah berdiri di tempat masing-masing.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Asuma-sensei!" Kata seisi kelas sambil membungkuk untuk menghormati sang guru brewok didepan mereka.

Asuma pun tersenyum lalu mengemasi barang-barangnya. Setelah selesai, Asuma pun pamit keluar kelas.

"Huffft..."

Naruto menghela nafas berat lalu terduduk di bangkunya sendiri akibat goncangan beruntun tanpa ampun yang berasal dari perutnya.

"Aku lapar" gumam Naruto dengan muka lesu sambil memegangi perutnya. Karena begitu laparnya, ia tidak kuat hanya untuk sekedar berdiri. Naruto pun memilih menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja belajar.

Apa Naruto harus menyalahkan Hinata atas semua ini? Tentu saja! Gara-gara gadis itu Naruto tidak sempat makan dan memulai berburu foto. Andai saja ia sewaktu itu mengundurkan waktu pertemuannya dengan girlband andalan klub koreografi itu, maka nasib seperti ini tidak akan menimpa perut malangnya.

"Hoi" panggil seseorang mengintrupsi Naruto.

Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati kedua sahabatnya sudah duduk didepannya. Kiba menyengir lebar dengan sebuah kantong kresek digenggaman tangannya.

"Lapar?" Tanya Kiba

"Hai'..." Jawab Naruto tak bersemangat dan berusaha menggapai kantong kresek dalam genggaman Kiba.

"Eits! Tahan dulu" kata Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Berikan aku 1 roti gandum saja" pinta Naruto.

"Tenang dulu. Kami akan memberikan semuanya jika kau mau menjawab pertanyaan kami" ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Apa pertanyaanmu?" Tanya Naruto yang sepakat dengan Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan T-rex Girls?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apa? Mereka dinosaurus?" Pertanyaan polos Naruto sukses diberikan jitakan oleh Sasuke.

"Mereka girlband, Naruto. Namanya T-rex Girls" ujar Kiba dengan bangganya. Ternyata Kiba tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kejadian kemarin.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ulang Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Mereka hanya ingin berkerjasama denganku" jawab Naruto.

Naruto pun menjelaskan pembicaraannya dengan T-rex Girls secara rangkum. Naruto hanya menjelaskan salahsatu poin dimana ia sepakat akan menemui Hinata dan kawan-kawan didalam ruangan klub koreografi.

"Souka..." Gumam Sasuke mengerti.

"Hai'...silahkan menikmati" kata Kiba dan meletakkan sekantong makanan yang telah di janjikan ke meja belajar Naruto.

"Arigatou" kata Naruto lalu menghabiskan 10 roti gandum berbeda selai secara bergantian.

"Kami duluan ke ruangan klub. Kau menyusul saja setelah dari ruangan klub koreografi. Jaa ne" pamit Kiba dan pergi bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

Naruto pun menghabiskan seluruh roti selainya yang berjumlah 10 bungkus itu. Setelah acara makannya selesai, Naruto pun bersiap-siap mengunjungi klub koreografi seperti yang telah dijanjikan.

* * *

.

* * *

Naruto memandangi sebuah pintu dengan sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Klub Koreografi'. Naruto terlebih dahulu melonggarkan dasinya sambil menatap papan nama tersebut.

"He? Kenapa aku harus bersiap-siap dulu?" Batin Naruto merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai mengenggam gagang pintu tersebut. Tetapi 3 detik kemudian ia kembali menjauhkan tangannya. Naruto baru ingat bahwa ia hanyalah tamu bagi klub tersebut. Naruto pun memilih mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

.

 ***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

.

 ***Ckrek***

.

Terbukalah pintu tersebut oleh seorang gadis bersurai merah yang dikenal Naruto sebagai saudara sepupunya. Seketika suara musik agak keras langsung menyerang gendang telinga Naruto. Ruangan kedap suara milik Konoha High School sungguh luar biasa karena dapat meredam sekecil mungkin suara memekakkan telinga.

"Sara? Kau bergabung dengan klub ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm! Aku dipilih menjadi manajernya T-rex Girls, Naruto-kun" jawab Sara lalu membukakan pintu lebar-lebar untuk Naruto membuat suara nyaring tersebut juga turut membesar.

"Permisi" kata Naruto lalu melangkah masuk.

Perlahan Naruto mulai terbiasa dengan musik EDM yang diputar dalam ruangan ini. Mata Naruto melirik sekumpulan 4 gadis yang tengah menari meliuk-liukkan badannya seirama dentuman musik yang diputar. Naruto akui tarian mereka sungguh mempesona, apalagi ada Hinata yang sangat mahir menari. Tapi entah kenapa, Naruto tidak tertarik.

Naruto pun memilih duduk diatas sofa merah yang ada didalam ruangan. Meletakkan tasnya lalu mengeluarkan kamera DSLR kesayangannya.

"Naruto-kun, aku mau kau memotret mereka" pinta sepupu merahnya itu.

"Ha? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang pada saat itu baru saja menyetel kameranya.

"Sudah potret saja. Anggap kalau sepupumu ini memintamu melakukan itu" jawab Sara lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto namun dapat dikalahkan oleh suara musik.

Sara pun menuntun Naruto agar mau berdiri didepan T-rex Girls yang tengah menari sambil bernyanyi untuk melatih koreo mereka. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Mulai dari setiap murid yang tergabung ke dalam anggota klub koreografi yang berjumlah 16 orang dan sosok Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan Temari juga turut menatapnya walaupun sibuk menari dan menyanyi.

Naruto mau tak mau dibuat mengalah. Mendapatkan tatapan penuh harap dari setiap gadis disekitarnya membuat Naruto tidak tega. Lupakan masalah tatapan 6 murid laki-laki yang tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi Naruto sama sekali.

"Baiklah" kata Naruto lalu mengangkat kameranya lalu tak lama kemudian Sara datang menghampirinya.

Naruto memulai pemotretannya. Ia terlebih dahulu dibisikkan oleh Sara agar memotret keempat gadis itu secara bersamaan. Naruto pun menurut dan...

.

 ***Ckrek***

.

...Memotret mereka sekaligus sebanyak 3x potretan. Setelah itu Sara meminta Naruto agar memotret mereka satu per satu. Naruto pun menyetujuinya.

Disaat Naruto mulai menfokuskan kameranya ke Hinata, entah kenapa jantungnya menjadi berdebar-debar. Melihat wajah cantik Hinata, melihat leher Hinata yang dibasahi oleh keringat sungguh membuatnya tergoda.

"Hei lama sekali! Apa yang kau terawang?" Marah Sara karena di bagian Hinata, Naruto lama sekali memotretnya.

"Hahaha gomen" kata Naruto.

.

 ***Ckrek***

.

Hinata diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya tergoda oleh dirinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya sesi latihan T-rex Girls telah selesai. Mereka pun diberi waktu istirahat oleh pelatih tari mereka sekaligus guru kesenian mereka, Kurenai-sensei.

"Kerja bagus, minna-san. Blablabla" begitulah ceramah Kurenai yang dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandangi T-rex Girl yang sedang diceramahi dari jauh. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan ujung blazernya tengah ditarik-tarik.

"Ada apa, Sara?" Tanya Naruto menoleh ke arah Sara.

"Kemarilah" jawab Sara lalu menghampiri Kurenai yang sedang ceramah. Naruto pun mengikutinya.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

"Ho...Namikaze-kun sudah datang. Hinata, kuserahkan kepadamu. Sensei akan melatih mereka dulu" kata Kurenai lalu pergi untuk mengajari murid kelas 1 dan menyerahkan 'bisnis' klub koreografi kepada ketua klub, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hai', Kurenai-sensei" jawab Hinata.

Setelah kepergian Kurenai, Hinata pun mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto agar ia turut duduk namun duduk didepan mereka berempat. Naruto pun menurut.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kalian denganku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, kami dari klub koreografi ingin berkerjasama denganmu" jawab Hinata.

"Kerjasama? Kalau begitu, bukan kepadaku kau memintanya, Hyuuga-senpai. Tetapi kepada tim pemasaran. Aku sudah bergabung dengan klub jurnalis" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi bangganya yang entah dikarenakan apa.

"Maksudmu klub sebelah?" Tanya Ino sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah ruangan samping dimana klub jurnalis berada.

"Benar" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa saja memintanya ke Neji-nii. Untuk apa aku memintanya ke Naruto kalau ujung-ujungnya akan berurusan dengan klub jurnalis?" Bisik Hinata kepada Temari karena merasa usahanya membujuk Naruto tidak ada gunanya.

"Aku pun juga begitu kalau aku tahu ujung-ujungnya akan berurusan dengan jurnalis, Hinata. Kau tahu? Adikku adalah partnernya kakak sepupumu!" Bisik Temari membicarakan Gaara.

"Sebentar, aku akan memanggil Neji-senpai dan Gaara" kata Naruto dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Padahal, niat Hinata berkerjasama dengan Naruto adalah untuk memotret sesi latihan mereka dan akan diposting sebagai iklan yang akan ditempel di mading raksasa milik Konoha High School sekaligus mereka akan membuat pembukuan anggota klub koreografi. Tentu saja mereka juga akan berurusan dengan klub jurnalis.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bisnis seperti apa yang kalian tawarkan?" Tanya Neji selaku tim pemasaran bersama Gaara.

"Nii-san, kami sebentar lagi akan mengadakan konser besar-besaran di panggung yang ada di KHS Convention Hall. Jadi kami ingin menyebarluaskan iklan mengenai konser kami agar cepat diketahui. Maka dari itu kami ingin kalian dari klub jurnalis untuk memasangkan iklan kami di koran kalian sekaligus membantu kami dalam pembuatan tiket. Bagaimana?" Tawar Hinata.

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti bisnis yang ditawarkan klub koreografi. Jika menggunakan KHS Convention Hall sebagai tempatnya, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa T-rex Girls akan mengadakan konser besar-besaran. Mungkin harga 1 tiket setara dengan 5 kupon!

Masalah kupon yang dimaksud, kupon sebagai alat ukur keuangan klub di Konoha High School. Mereka berbisnis bukan menggunakan uang sungguhan. Tetapi menggunakan kupon khusus berstempelkan Dewan Kedisplinan dan koperasi Konoha High School. Dengan kupon tersebut mereka dapat membeli barang-barang baru untuk klub mereka.

Kupon dibagikan kepada setiap murid Konoha High School sebanyak 5 kupon setiap minggunya. Kupon sendiri bisa ditabung sehingga murid-murid tidak perlu menghabiskan kelima kupon dalam seminggu.

"Apa hanya sekedar itu tawaran bisnisnya?" Tanya Gaara yang merasa kurang puas.

"Hmmmm..." Gumam Hinata lalu memejamkan matanya karena ia sedang menimbang-nimbang.

"Ada" jawab Hinata setelah mendapatkan ide.

"Kami ingin kalian membukukan kegiatan kami selama seminggu penuh sebelum konser yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi. Bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata membuat Naruto menganga.

"Apa? Kau mempersibuk diriku, Hinata-senpai?!" Tanya Naruto tak terima.

Membukukan kegiatan tentu saja termasuk foto-foto yang akan melengkapi buku kegiatan tersebut. Jika berhubungan dengan foto, maka Naruto lah orang yang tepat.

"Setuju" jawab Neji lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan senyum manisnya, Hinata pun membalas jabatan tangan sang kakak sepupu.

"Hai'" kata Gaara sambil menyodorkan sebuah map berisikan formulir bisnis.

"Tanda tangan disini" kata Gaara lalu memberikan pena kepada Hinata.

Hinata pun menanda-tangani kertas formulir tersebut karena kesepakatan mereka. Naruto yang tampak gelisah langsung mengusap keringat di wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dengan kasar.

"Hm...baiklah jika itu maumu, Hinata-senpai. Kau tak akan menyesal karena sudah berurusan denganku" kata Naruto dengan sanyum menawannya yang sebenarnya ia tujukan untuk memperingati Hinata.

"Hn. Mohon bantuannya" kata Hinata lalu berbalik pergi.

Naruto memandangi tubuh ramping Hinata. Gadis itu memiliki lekuk tubuh yang indah. Apalagi bokong Hinata yang tampak kencang.

"Apa yang kau lihat, teme!" Teriak Neji marah lalu...

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

...Meninju pipi kiri Naruto karena saking kesalnya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Ughh...sakitnya" gumam Naruto sambil mengusap pipi kirinya yang terasa lebam akibat pukulan Neji.

Naruto pun menghidupkan air westafel yang ada di toilet lalu menyirami mukanya. Setelah membasahi muka, Naruto pun menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

"Konnichiwa" panggil seseorang menyapa Naruto.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah pintu toilet dan mendapati seorang pria berusia 22 tahun bersurai putih tengah berdiri menyandar di ambang pintu. Dia adalah Otsutsuki Toneri.

"Toneri-sama" kata Naruto lalu membungkuk hormat yang malah membuat Toneri tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Toneri berjalan dengan santainya di salahsatu koridor yang ada di Konoha High School. Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa canggung bila berhadapan dengan Toneri yang notabene-nya adalah pemilik Konoha Foundation.

Berbeda dengan siswa-siswi lainnya, mereka semua membungkuk hormat ketika sosok Toneri berlalu di depan mereka.

Naruto dan Toneri jalan beriringan bukannya tidak ada tujuan. Toneri baru saja meminta bantuan Naruto untuk membawakan semua arsip yang ada di kantornya untuk segera dibawa ke kantor kepala sekolah.

"Jadi Naruto. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Tanya Toneri yang malah membuat Naruto gelagapan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Toneri-sama? Aku sama sekali tidak-"

"Hahahaha...kau lucu sekali. Hubungan dengan seseorang tidak hanya berpacaran, bukan?" Kata Toneri memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Souka..." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto berfikir. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Hubungan? Apa hubungannya dengan Hinata bisa dikatakan sebagai teman atau tidak?

"Aku rasa kami berteman, Toneri-sama?" Jawab Naruto tampak ragu dengan muka menoleh ke Toneri yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Berteman? Hm..bagus sekali" kata Toneri dengan senyum hangatnya yang sulit diartikan.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Apa ada sesuatu, Toneri-sama?" Tanya Naruto.

"..."

Toneri hanya diam memandang lurus ke depan. Naruto yang menyadari omongannya sudah kelewat bataspun jadi gelagapan.

"Bu-bukan maksudku untuk mencampurinya. Maaf" kata Naruto menyesal.

"Hahahaha...tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku hanya bangga saja" ujar Toneri.

"Bangga?" Ulang Naruto.

"Ya. Baru sekali ini aku mendengar bahwa Hinata mempunyai teman laki-laki. Bahkan kami pun dekat hanya karena aku mengenal Hinata semenjak ia berusia 2 tahun" jawab Toneri dengan senyumnya saat mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Hinata.

"Baru pertama kali? Apa ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya seperti itu, Toneri-sama?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"..."

Toneri kembali terdiam membuat Naruto tidak enak hati. Saat baru menarik nafas untuk berkata, Toneri kembali memotong dialog Naruto.

"Entahlah, Naruto. Bahkan aku sendiri yang merupakan kekasihnya tetap tidak ia beritahu kenapa ia tidak bergaul dengan laki-laki" jawab Toneri.

"Apa karena trauma?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah" jawab Toneri.

Suasana kembali hening. Naruto pun kembali merasa tidak enak hati. Naruto langsung berhenti dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf aku lupa diri, Toneri-sama!" Kata Naruto.

Toneri pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Naruto. Toneri hanya tersenyum tipis akan kesopanan Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Bersikap biasa saja" kata Toneri.

Naruto sudah kembali menegakkan badannya dan menghampiri Toneri.

"Tapi, Toneri-sama...-"

"Dan jangan panggil aku 'Toneri-sama'" potong Toneri dengan penekanan di namanya yang membuat Naruto mau tak mau menuruti perkataan Toneri.

"Hai', Toneri-san?" Balas Naruto ragu.

"Terkesan formal, tapi...tak apalah" jawab Toneri.

.

.

.

"Hahahahaha! Ternyata kau orangnya humoris juga, Naruto. Sudah lama aku tidak menemukan orang sehumoris dirimu! Hahahaha!" Ujar Toneri saat mereka sudah berada didalam ruangan Toneri.

"Hahahaha! Tidak perlu menyanjungku, Toneri-san"

Suasana diantara mereka akhirnya mencair. Perlahan diantara Naruto dan Toneri sudah membangun sebuah hubungan keakraban dimana Naruto tidak merasa canggung lagi. Itulah kelebihan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Ia dengan mudah dapat mengakrabkan diri dengan orang asing.

"Tak kusangka anda berkepribadian hangat, Toneri-san" ujar Naruto.

"Karena itulah ada istilah 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya', Naruto-kun" balas Toneri.

"Hahaha...anda benar. Aku harap suatu hari ini aku bisa membantumu mengenai apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan, Toneri-san" ujar Naruto.

"Hm! Terimakasih, Naruto. Akan kutunggu saat itu tiba" kata Toneri yang baru saja meletakkan arsip terakhir diantara tumpukan arsip itu.

"Hanya ini arsipnya. Tolong antarkan ke meja Inoichi-san" ujar Toneri

"Oke" jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya lalu pamit undur diri.

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Naruto akhirnya sudah berada di luar ruangan kerja Toneri dengan setumpukan arsip-arsip yang harus ditanda-tangani oleh ayahnya Ino.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ternyata seorang atasan seperti Toneri memiliki kepribadian yang hangat. Toneri pun juga sudah termasuk orang yang akrab dengannya. Naruto berharap pada suatu hari nanti ia dapat membantu Toneri mengenai apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh pria bersurai putih itu.

"Kira-kira apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Toneri-san?" Gumam Naruto.

* * *

.

* * *

Suasana malam hari pukul 22.12 tidak membuat seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata merasa takut. Ia dengan sendirinya duduk di halte bus umum karena sedang menunggu kedatangan bus selanjutnya.

Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan latihan ekstranya di sekolah untuk mempersiapkan konser akbar T-rex Girls yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi.

Hinata menatap ponsel pintarnya. Sudah 3x ia menghubungi kekasihnya namun tidak ada dijawab karena kesibukan yang dialami sang kekasih.

"Lama" gumam Hinata. Karena sedaritadi bus tidak kunjung datang.

"Hyuuga-senpai?"

Hinata pun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai hijau berkacamata. Hinata tidak mengenal pemuda itu. Tapi ketika mendengar bahwa pemuda itu memanggilnya 'senpai', maka kemungkinan dia adalah salahsatu siswa Konoha High School.

"Siapa kau? Aku tak mengenalmu. Pergilah" usir Hinata.

"Kejamnya. Tidak perlu seperti itu, senpai. Aku akan menemanimu sampai bus datang" katanya lalu duduk disebelah Hinata. Terlalu dekat hingga kulit lengan mereka bersentuhan.

"Hei beri jarak!" Kata Hinata merasa risih dan menjauh ke sudut bangku.

Bukannya berhenti, pemuda itu malah makin mendekati Hinata dengan terus menggesekkan bokongnya dengan bangku untuk menghampiri Hinata.

"Kenapa kau mendekat?! Pergilah!" Kata Hinata berniat mendorong si pemuda namun...

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Tenggorokan Hinata langsung tercekat saat pergelangan tangannya dicengkram paksa oleh pemuda tersebut. Hinata makin ketakutan saat si pemuda menunjukkan seringai mesumnya.

"Sayang sekali jalanan terlihat sepi. Bukankah begitu, Hinata-chan?" Katanya lalu semakin mendekat ke Hinata.

"Menyingkirlah!" Teriak Hinata lalu berniat menampar si pemuda.

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat tidak berkutik ketika tangannya yang satu lagi berhasil dicengkram oleh dia. Si pemuda berkacamata ini pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan bibir ranummu itu, Hinata-chan. Setelah ini aku akan melepaskanmu" ujarnya yang semakin membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Lepaskan aku.." Cicit Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang lalu menundukkan kepalanya agar menjauhkan bibir sucinya dari jangkauan bibir kotor si pemuda.

.

 ***Set***

.

Tiba-tiba saja kerah kaos yang dipakai si kacamata dicengkram oleh sebuah tangan kekar membuat perhatian si kacamata dan Hinata jadi teralihkan.

"Namikaze?" Gumam Hinata masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Cih! Ternyata seorang playboy rendahan telah mengangguku" kata si pemuda kacamata dengan remehnya.

Naruto menatap tajam pemuda bersurai hijau itu lalu mengangkat pemuda itu tinggi-tinggi dengan otot tangannya sehingga cengkraman si kacamata pada kedua tangan Hinata jadi terlepas.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Tanya si kacamata ketakutan saat Naruto mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hanya dengan menggunakan otot tangan.

"..."

Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi tatapan tajam dari Naruto berhasil membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Pernah dengar berita 5 siswa berandalan terkenal dari Yuma High School masuk rumah sakit karena babak belur dan hampir sekarat?" Tanya Naruto datar.

Pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada datar sukses membuat pemuda itu terbelalak kaget. Seketika perasaan cemas menggerogoti hatinya.

"Jangan-jangan..." Gumam pemuda tersebut.

"Benar. Akulah pelakunya. Dan waktu aku diintrogasi oleh polisi, mereka menyatakan bahwa aku hanya melakukan tindakan membela diri" ujar Naruto dingin.

"..."

"..."

"Maafkan aku! Ampun!" Katanya ketakutan.

Naruto pun langsung melepaskan cengkramannya otomatis membuat si pemuda kacamata terjatuh. Ia pun langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto menatap kepergian pemuda penganggu itu. Naruto pun menghela nafas lalu kembali mengangkat sebuah kantong kresek berisikan bahan makanan. Seketika ia kembali teringat bahwa ada Hinata didekatnya.

"Dengan sikap angkuh dan mulut kejammu yang seperti itu, aku tidak heran akan ada orang yang mencelakaimu, senpai" gumam Naruto datar namun dapat didengar oleh Hinata karena jarak mereka yang cukup kental.

"Yo, Hinata-senpai. Konbanwa" sapa Naruto kembali menghangat lalu memutar badannya menghadap Hinata yang sudah duduk normal entah sejak kapan.

Hinata hanya diam membuat sapaan semangat dari Naruto menjadi garing. Naruto pun mengulurkan tangannya didepan Hinata.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata ketus.

"Ayo kuantar pulang" jawab Naruto dengan baik hatinya yang tiba-tiba kambuh untuk Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku akan naik bus saja" tolak Hinata mentah-mentah membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya yang ia ulur tadi karena tidak disambut oleh Hinata.

"Hoo...souka. Baiklah kalau kau mau menunggu sampai besok pagi" kata Naruto lalu melangkah menjauh.

Apa? Pagi besok? Dengan kata lain bahwa halte ini sudah tutup dan bus tidak akan datang lagi kecuali besok pagi di jam kerja. Hinata akhirnya menyadari itu. Hanya saja, penantiannya selama ini jadi sia-sia.

"Tunggu" cegah Hinata sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi dari pandangannya. Naruto pun menyeringai tipis tanpa diketahui oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah. Tolong antarkan aku. Berterimakasihlah" kata Hinata.

"Haa?!" Naruto menoleh ke Hinata. Hinata hanya diam mempertahankan keangkuhannya.

* * *

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Sepasang manusia berbeda gender sedang berjalan di malam hari. Hinata harus bersedia merasa kelelahan tambahan karena ia harus berjalan setengah jam untuk sampai di flat yang ia tinggali sendirian.

"Souka...jadi kedua orangtuamu ada di Kyoto menjalankan bisnis? Dengan keras kepala kau ingin tinggal di Tokyo dan menyewa sebuah flat mewah agar bisa hidup mandiri" ulang Naruto.

"Ternyata kau gadis yang tangguh juga, Hinata-senpai" puji Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Naruto seperti biasanya. Rasa lelah yang menyerangnya mampu membuat ia membisu.

"Naruto, alamat flatku adalah xxxx kamar nomor 306. Mohon bantuannya" kata Hinata lalu...

.

 ***Bruk***

.

Terjatuh pingsan. Syukur Naruto sempat menangkap tubuh mungil Hinata sebelum tubuh tersebut mencium jalanan trotoar.

"Dasar" gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Waaah...Terimakasih, minna-san T-T

Saya sangat merasa tersanjung karena banyak yang suka sama cerita saya yang satu ini :v

Kira-kira, bagaimana dan kapan ya Hinata bisa suka sama Naruto atau Naruto suka sama Hinata :v

Bwahahaha! Tunggu saja kelanjutannya

.

.

.

.

Special Thanks To :

.

 ** _Lady vampureblood, Aokiji951 (Guest), endahs442, Rina Chan (Guest), tsukihime4869, Baenah231 (Guest), Rikudou Pein 007, Aika747, Hikari-chan dattebayo, afika chia, Namikaze632, uchihasenjuuzumakinaruto, Baby-Damn, Namikaze Lucius, lawliet95 (Guest), Darknees Light Emperor, .7, Ndul-chan Namikaze, RiuChan28, SM (Guest), ccherrytomato, Dj-Lightz, meganeko-chan24, saputraluc000, Indigo-chan, Ahliebcaesar341, NamikazeLee, Aruto-kun._**

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	3. Chapter 3

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Seorang pemuda yang tengah menggendong seorang gadis di punggungnya baru saja membuka sebuah pintu di salahsatu apartemen mewah. Ruangan tersebut adalah tempat tinggalnya Hinata di Tokyo.

"Jadi, kau pingsan karena kelelahan?" Tanya Naruto saat Hinata sudah sedikit sadar namun belum sepenuhnya.

"Hn" jawab Hinata sekenannya karena kondisinya.

"Makanya aturlah waktumu, senpai. Orang yang sukses salahsatu faktornya karena berhasil memenejemen waktu" ujar Naruto lembut saat meletakkan Hinata di atas ranjangnya.

Dengan muka lesu karena setengah sadar, Hinata pun diletakkan oleh Naruto di ranjangnya. Naruto langsung mengatur posisi Hinata agar gadis itu nyaman.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" Tanya Hinata yang entah sadar atau tidak atas pertanyaannya.

"Are?" Respon Naruto saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang asing baginya. Tapi sejurus kemudian Naruto langsung tersenyum.

"Hmmm...Karena aku tertarik denganmu, senpai"

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

I Got You!

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti

.

My First Romance Fic, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EBI gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, masalah lainnya, dan terpenting DLDR

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Humour (maybe), dan Hurt/Comfort

* * *

.

.

"T-rex! T-rex! T-rex!"

Sorakan ribuan pelajar Konoha High School memenuhi gedung luas KHS Convention Hall. Bahkan di luar pintu, antrian panjang juga ada. Ternyata event yang dibuat oleh klub koreografi dibantu klub jurnalis, klub tata rias, dan Dewan Kedisiplinan ini telah menyita banyak perhatian pelajar Konoha High School. Terutama pelajar laki-laki. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias dengan tatapan mesum mereka.

Dari balik layar panggung, seorang pria bersurai pirang tengah mengintip banyaknya penonton dari balik tirai panggung. Matanya menerawang setiap penonton yang hadir. Sungguh seperti lautan. Naruto tidak dapat membayangkan berapa banyak kupon yang akan diperoleh oleh klub koreografi.

"Klub koreografi pasti mendapatkan keuntungan besar dari semua ini" gumam Naruto takjub. Untung saja klub jurnalis bagian dari panitia sehingga laba juga akan datang pada mereka karena telah mensponsori kegiatan mereka.

"Hoi, Naruto-kun" sapa seorang laki-laki membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto menyengir lebar saat mendapati Toneri dengan tangan terangkat menyapanya. Tetapi dibalik punggung Toneri, Naruto dapat menemukan Hinata dengan wajah kesal yang ia perlihatkan.

"Ohayou, Toneri-san!" Sapa Naruto dan menghampiri Toneri.

.

 ***Plak***

.

Mereka pun saling ber-highfive. Hinata yang menyadari keakraban diantara mereka pun dibuat penasaran. Naruto dan Toneri, terlihat akrab? Apa Hinata sedang berhalusinasi?

"Semenjak kapan kau jadi akrab dengan dia, Toneri-kun?" Tanya Hinata masih kesal atas keberadaan Naruto yang menganggu momen berpacarannya.

"2 minggu belakangan ini, mungkin" jawab Toneri.

"Ha?" Respon Hinata tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tak percaya, Hinata-senpai? Kau iri, hm?" Tanya Naruto menjahili kekasih Toneri itu.

"Grrrrr" gumam Hinata bertambah kesal terhadap Naruto.

"Hahahahaha! Kalian sangat akrab ternyata. Syukurlah" kata Toneri sambil mengacak surai indigo Hinata. Hal ini berhasil membuat Hinata bersemu merah dan disadari oleh Naruto.

"Cantik" batin Naruto kagum. Tersadar dari kekagumannya, Naruto pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Naruto harus ingat! Hinata adalah kekasihnya orang yang ia hormati.

"Aitakatta..."

Musik pun berhenti ketika suara Hinata mengalun merdu dalam nada rendah sebagai penutup lirik lagu mellow yang dibawakan oleh Hinata seorang. Lagu debutnya saat dirinya menjadi penyanyi terkenal.

.

 ***Prok! Prok! Prok!***

.

Suara tepuk tangan pun memenuhi KHS Convention Hall. Mereka semua kagum mendengar suara indahnya Hinata. Diantara sekian ribu penonton, Hinata berhasil menemukan sosok Naruto. Kenapa? Apa karena Naruto begitu istimewa bagi Hinata? Jawabannya tidak seperti itu. Naruto berhasil ditemukan karena dialah yang bertugas memotret setiap acara yang ditampilkan. Oleh karena itu, Naruto berdiri di barisan paling depan.

Hinata pun turun dari panggung digantikan oleh Sara selaku MC dalam acara akbar ini. Kali ini adalah gilirannya Sakura untuk menampilkan bakatnya.

Di awal-awal acara, masing-masing anggota T-rex Girls akan menampilkan bakat menyanyi masing-masing alias solo song. Masing-masing mereka akan membawakan 2 lagu berturut-turut. Setelah sesi solo song berakhir, mereka berempat pun mulai bersatu menjadi T-rex Girls di atas pannggung dan membawakan 5 buah lagu.

.

 ***Tap..Tap...***

.

Hinata menuruni panggung dari balik layar. Salahsatu kru yang berasal dari anggota Dewan Kedisiplinan mulai mendatangi Hinata untuk memberikan segelas air dan handuk kering.

"Terimakasih" kata Hinata.

Salahsatu anggota Dewan Kedisiplinan itu pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan make up. Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar itu, Hinata pun memilih duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan agar make up natural yang dipakai Hinata bisa kembali diperbarui oleh make up artist yang didatangkan dari klub tata rias.

"Wah kerja bagus"

Hinata pun menoleh ke samping saat mendengar suara bariton yang ia kenali sebagai Naruto itu. Pria bersetelan Konoha High School dengan sebuah kokarde penanda panitia yang bertengger di saku blazernya itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau sibuk?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku sedang istirahat. Kiba menggantikanku sementara waktu" jawab Naruto dan mengambil sebuah bangku dan meletakkannya di samping Hinata. Naruto pun mendudukinya.

"Keluarlah" usir Hinata.

"Malas" balas Naruto.

Hinata menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Pria satu ini sungguh susah untuk dikalahkan. Andai saja Hinata memiliki bela diri yang mengandalkan fisik, ia pasti akan menghajar pemuda sok akrab ini.

"Jadi, senpai. Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak" jawab langsung dari Hinata sambil membuang muka.

"Seperti biasanya" batin Naruto agak jengkel.

"Hey ayolah. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, senpai" kata Naruto.

"Tidak boleh" jawab Hinata cepat.

"Kenapa? Apa aku kurang baik?" Tanya Naruto.

.

 ***Set***

.

"Baik atau jahatnya dirimu aku tak akan mau berteman denganmu, Namikaze" jawab Hinata dingin sambil menarik dasi Naruto agar wajahnya mendekat lalu mendorong pemuda itu agar menjauh.

"Dasar tsundere" gerutu Naruto pelan melihat sikap Hinata yang kadang-kadang pemalu dan kadang-kadang pemarah.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Marah Hinata karena ia berhasil mendengar gerutuan Naruto. Entah kenapa ekspresi marahnya Hinata mampu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Kau selalu saja mengangguku" kata Hinata kesal akibat selalu diganggu oleh Naruto semenjak awal sekolah hingga sekarang.

"Hmmm...karena aku tertarik denganmu, senpai" kata Naruto tanpa beban dan santai.

Jika menurut Naruto apa yang ia katakan tadi hanyalah hal yang biasa, tetapi bagi Hinata itu merupakan sebuah kalimat yang sangat sensitif. Saking sensitifnya berhasil membuat wajah cantik itu memerah.

"Ha? Kenapa wajahku memerah?" Batin Hinata.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah, Naruto pun kian mendekat menghampiri Hinata. Setiap Naruto mendekat, Hinata menjauh. Gadis indigo ini seperti melihat sosok shinigami yang akan mengambil nyawanya.

"Ternyata benar. Kau gadis tsundere" kata Naruto lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena malu. Pemuda didepannya ini sepertinya tidak tahu tata krama kepada seniornya di Konoha High School.

"Aku mengingatnya" batin Hinata yang entah kenapa langsung merasa gugup saat mengingat bahwa Naruto juga pernah mengatakannya kemaren malam disaat dirinya setengah sadar.

"Ada Hinata-chan dan Naruto-kun ternyata"

Hinata pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara sedangkan tertawanya Naruto berhenti lalu menoleh ke asal suara. Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati Toneri. Rasa takut langsung merayapi hatinya. Ia takut karena mungkin saja pria yang sangat ia hormati itu akan marah melihatnya dengan Hinata.

"Toneri-kun?" Kata Hinata semangat lalu menghampiri Toneri. Hinata langsung bersembunyi di belakang Toneri.

"Sepertinya kalian baru saja mengakrabkan diri" kata Toneri merealisasikan pikirannya saat melihat interaksi kedua manusia itu beberapa detik yang lalu.

.

 ***Tap..Tap...Tap...***

.

Tiba-tiba saja datang sang ketua klub jurnalis, Shikamaru. Tampang mengantuk memang tidak pernah lepas dari pemuda yang pernah dinilai Sasuke sebagai orang yang tidak berguna ini.

"Toneri-sama, konnichiwa" sapa Shikamaru lalu membungkuk hormat. Toneri pun membalasnya dengan senyumannya.

"Naruto, waktu istirahatmu telah berakhir. Gantikan Kiba sekarang" kata Shikamaru usai menyapa Toneri.

"Hai'" balas Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hinata.

"Jaa ne, Hinata-senpai" pamit Naruto lalu melangkah pergi. Hinata hanya menatap punggung lebar Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa atas kepergian Naruto. Namun ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?!" Batin Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu, Toneri-sama" pamit Naruto kepada Toneri.

"Silahkan" balas Toneri.

Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangan tata rias tersebut sepenuhnya meninggalkan Toneri dan Hinata. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah saat menyadari mereka hanya berdua saja dalam ruangan.

Toneri pun menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya. Toneri berdidi di depan Hinata.

"Kau mau pergi denganku ke suatu tempat, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Toneri.

"Are? Kapan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hmmm...besok minggu, bukan?" Jawab Toneri.

"Apa ini ajakan kencan?" Tanya Hinata dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu" jawab Toneri.

"Oke" kata Hinata atas ajakan kencan Toneri.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Ckrek...Ckrek...Ckrek...***

.

Naruto terus memotret T-rex Girls yang tengah tampil di depan panggung besar tersebut. Lagu yang mereka bawakan'pun bernuansa ceria sehingga personil T-rex Girls membawakannya dengan senyuman.

"Mungkin aku akan menyimpannya 1 di kamarku" batin Naruto lalu memotret Hinata saat gadis itu tersenyum manis di tengah panggung.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore dimana acara hanya tinggal sejam lagi. Lagu yang mereka bawakan sekarang adalah lagu terakhir mereka di acara akbar ini. Setelah mereka selesai tampil, sesi terakhirnya adalah memperkenalkan seluruh panitia dalam acara akbar ini dan seluruh penonton yang datang diberikan kaset rekaman T-rex Girls secara gratis.

"Yo, Naruto" sapa seorang pemuda bersurai bob klimis seperti diberi pomade segenggam penuh itu.

"Rock Lee-senpai? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat Lee datang menghampirinya saat ia sedang sibuk.

"Kata Shikamaru tugasmu sampai disini. Istirahatlah. Tapi, kau harus datang kembali saat sesi terakhir" jawab Lee.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih" kata Naruto lalu pergi dari hadapan Rock Lee.

"Dimana dia?" Batin Hinata saat menyadari Naruto sudah tidak ada di posnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi burung-burung yang hinggap di ranting pohon sekitar taman Konoha High School. Ia sudah sering duduk disini. Mungkin saja Naruto mulai nyaman duduk diatas bangku ini.

.

 ***Slruup..***

.

Naruto meminum jus jeruk dalam kemasan kotak di tangannya. Ia sangat lelah sekarang. Ternyata tugasnya sebagai juru foto juga kelelahan. Apalagi T-rex Girls yang menghibur para penonton.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun. Seperti biasa, kau selalu duduk disini" sapa seseorang.

"Konnichiwa, Toneri-san. Duduklah" kata Naruto dan disebelahnya langsung diduduki oleh Toneri.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakan, Toneri-san" kata Naruto lalu meminum jusnya.

"Ini mengenai Hinata. Kau mau mendengarnya?" Tanya Toneri

Naruto memandang Toneri dengan sebelah alis mata yang terangkat. Tanpa mereka sadari berdua, sosok yang akan diperbincangkan baru saja menemukan mereka sedang mengobrol diatas bangku. Hinata pun langsung bersembunyi.

"Mengenai Hinata?" Ulang Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut. Ternyata kedua pria itu sedang membicarakannya.

"Ya" jawab Toneri lalu menautkan kedua tangannya. Ternyata Toneri malah membicarakan ini dengan serius.

"Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, Naruto" ujar Toneri membuat Naruto menyengir.

"Hahahaha terimakasih, Toneri-san. Aku sangat tersanjung. Atau aku harus memanggilmu 'onii-san' sekarang?" Kata Naruto dengan candaannya.

"Begitu juga Hinata" lanjut Toneri membuat Naruto terdiam dan Hinata tersentak.

"Ma..makksud anda?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"Aku menganggap Hinata sebagai adikku sendiri Naruto. Aku memandang Hinata sebagai adikku. Bukan pandangan laki-laki pada sosok perempuan. Tetapi pandangan kakak pada adiknya" jawab Toneri membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"Souka..." Gumam Hinata lalu memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Entah kenapa begitu sakit rasanya.

Naruto tersentak saat Toneri menatapnya dengan serius. Kedua alis pria bersurai putih itu bertaut.

"Aku ingin kau membuat Hinata mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin kebohongan ini selalu menyakiti perasaan Hinata" ujar Toneri membuat mata Hinata terbelalak. Sedetik kemudian setetes air pun mendarat ke tanah dari sudut matanya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Hinata langsung pergi dari sana dengan langkah kecilnya. Ia merasa kecewa atas ucapan Toneri tadi. Hinata semakin kesal saat tahu mereka ada janji berkencan besok.

Naruto? Pemuda itu hanya berekspresi biasa-biasa saja saat Toneri mengatakan aibnya itu. Naruto memang tahu semuanya. Setidaknya hanyalah sebuah hipotesis.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya sehingga poninya menutupi matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa"

Toneri membelalakkan matanya. Naruto pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit kepada Toneri. Kecewa? Tentu saja Naruto kecewa. Naruto sangat kecewa dengan lelaki yang menyakiti perasaan wanita.

Kenapa Naruto membenci itu? Padahal ia sendiri adalah sosok playboy. Itu dikarenakan Naruto mengencani perempuan karena ia tidak ingin menolak permintaan mereka yang ujung-ujungnya akan membuat mereka kecewa karena ditolak.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...***

.

Naruto berhenti tepat didepan tong sampah. Ia memandang kesal benda tak bersalah itu. Ia sungguh kecewa atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Toneri.

"Konoyarou!" Teriak Naruto dan menendang benda tidak bersalah itu sehingga sampah-sampah yang ada didalamnya jadi berserakkan.

Nafas Naruto jadi memburu karena kekesalannya. Sifat alaminya ternyata keluar. Sifat dimana dirinya terlihat seperti berandalan. Tangannya terkepal.

"Namikaze" gumam seseorang dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun menoleh ke asal suara menemukan keberadaan Hinata. Hinata memandangnya dengan deraian air mata di matanya.

"Hinata-senpai" gumam Naruto dengan mata membulat.

"Sepertinya ia sudah menguping" batin Naruto lalu mencoba menghampiri Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat" cegah Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya menahan air mata.

Perkataan Hinata sukses membuatnya terdiam di tempat. Naruto semakin mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat gadis itu sedang menahan tangisannya.

"Hiks!"

Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Naruto berniat mengejar seniornya itu. Tapi, sebuah nasehat mengingatkannya.

.

 _ **"Jika seseorang bersedih, biarkan dia sendirian terlebih dahulu. Namun ada saatnya kita menghiburnya"**_

.

Nasehat sang ayah terngiang di benaknya. Ayahnya memang benar. Seseorang butuh sendirian ketika ia sedang sedih. Dan jika sudah saatnya, sebagai teman kita harus menghibur disaat waktu yang tepat.

"Hinata-senpai" gumam Naruto menatap punggung Hinata dari kejauhan.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

.

Hari minggu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk merilekskan otak. Hari minggu pedagang-pedagang akan semakin sibuk dikarenakan banyaknya pengunjung di hari itu.

Hal ini membuat terjadinya keramaian di jalanan kota Tokyo. Orang-orang yang datang tidak hanya sudah berkeluarga dan bersama pacarnya. Ternyata juga ada dengan sahabatnya. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba.

"Panasnya" gumam Naruto saat melangkahkan kakinya di jalanan kota Tokyo di siang hari dimana matahari sedang berada di titik tertinggi.

"Panas bertanda tidak dingin, Naruto" kata seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat, Kiba.

"Panas seperti ini bagusnya menikmati yang dingin" ujar Sasuke

Kebetulan sekali setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat menggiurkan itu, seorang pedagang es krim kaki lima tengah memberikan es krim kepada anak-anak.

"Enaknya" gumam Kiba lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pedagang es.

"Tunggu" kata Naruto yang ikut menghampiri pedagang es.

Sasuke terlebih dahulu menghela nafas. Perkataannya tadi sangat mujarab sehingga membuat Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Pesan es krim 6 tingkat, ojii-san!" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Aku juga!" Kata Kiba.

"Hai'...hai'. 2 es krim 6 tingkat untuk remaja besar seperti kalian" kata sang pedagang es keliling tersebut dengan ramahnya.

.

 ***Broom...***

.

 ***Ciiittt...***

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Semua orang yang ada di jalanan pada saat itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka semua terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ada sebuah kecelakaan. Orang-orang pun langsung datang mengerubungi TKP.

"I...ini pesanan kalian" kata si pedagang yang juga terkejut atas kejadian mendadak tersebut.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto langsung meletakkan uang tagihan membeli 3 es krim lalu mengambil es krim tersebut dari tangannya. Setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri TKP karena penasaran.

"Dasar" gumam Sasuke lalu juga mengambil es krimnya diikuti oleh Kiba.

Naruto, sekarang pemuda pirang itu berusaha untuk menjadi barisan terdepan di kerumunan manusia itu.

"Permisi" kata Naruto agar orang-orang mau memberikan jalan walaupun terjadi dorong-dorongan. Tak lupa Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang mengenggam es krim setinggi-tinggi mungkin agar tidak tumpah.

Saat Naruto sudah di barisan terdepan, matanya langsung terbelalak kaget membuat es krim di genggamannya terlepas dari tangan sehingga jatuh.

"TONERI-SAN!"

Naruto langsung menghampiri tubuh yang tergeletak diatas aspal tersebut. Tidak ada satu pun yang berniat menolongnya. Mereka semua hanya berinisiatif memanggil ambulan.

"Naruto...kun" gumam Toneri dengan mata sayu menatap Naruto. Tubuhnya melemah sekarang. Tabrak lari yang menimpanya berhasil membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah.

"Toneri-san, bertahanlah. Ambulan sebentar lagi akan menjemputmu" kata Naruto panik.

Naruto terdiam saat Toneri mencengkram kaosnya di bagian dada. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng pelan membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku...datang bersama...Hinata" ujar Toneri membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Dimana dia?"

"Air pancuran" jawab Toneri lemah.

"Sasuke, Kiba, tolong cari Hinata-senpai sekarang juga"

Sasuke dan Kiba pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk mencari Hinata. Ingin menghubunginya lewat ponsel, percuma. Karena mereka tidak punya kontak Hinata. Mereka harus menemui Hinata di pancuran air yang dimaksud oleh Toneri.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Toneri dengan lemahnya sambil menahan sakit.

"Hai'?!" Sahut Naruto.

"Hinata..."

"Ya. Kami akan membawanya kemari, Toneri-san!"

"Bukan" kata Toneri membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Hanya kau laki-laki yang bisa akrab dengan Hinata selain aku. Buatlah ia mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya" Ujar Toneri membuat mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

"Toneri-san" gumam Naruto tidak percaya karena Toneri mengharapkannya.

"Aku memintamu seperti ini karena kau juga tertarik bukan dengan Hinata? Aku berharap kau mencintainya juga" lanjut Toneri.

"..." Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Permintaan Toneri sungguh mengejutkan baginya. Membuat Hinata mencintainya?

"Sampaikan maafku kepada Hinata karena hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik, Naruto-kun" kata Toneri dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

"Toneri-kun!"

Terdengar suara teriakan Hyuuga Hinata dari kejauhan. Suara tersebut dapat didengar oleh Naruto dan samar-samar oleh Toneri.

"Kupercayakan Hinata kepadamu, Naruto-kun!"

"Baiklah"

"TONERI-KUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Oke, sepertinya di chapter berikutnya interaksi antara Naruto sama Hinata akan di'intim'kan lagi dimana saya bikin kedekatan diantara mereka :v

Eits...jangan berpikiran ikkeh-ikkeh langsung. Maksud intim disini, saya lebih mempererat komunikasi antara Naruto dengan Hinata (y)

Tunggu saja kelanjutannya, Reader-san :v

Maaf jika mengecewakan.

.

 **Thanks For :**

 ** _RyukiNamikaze (Guest), Baenah231 (Guest), uzu ziite, NamiKura10, mauriceandreane, Ryousuke 0919, leonardoparuntu9, Musasi, alvinsuprayogo, Ila (Guest), HariwanRudy, Gaara van astrea , soulia (Guest), remedia (Guest), nurscreation93, Aphrodite Yocasta, Aruto-kun, FrofFallen , evill smirk, rios (Guest), siura (Guest), Tisnata404, dindra510,MoMo785, Eizy No Kitsune, EsAbcd (Guest), Purnama03._**

.

.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak,

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	4. Chapter 4

.

 ***Kriiing...***

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Naruto langsung menepis jam wekernya yang sudah berisik pagi-pagi. Ia pun kembali tidur setelah melakukan itu.

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Naruto langsung dibuka secara paksa oleh seorang wanita bersurai merah. Wanita yang masih dikategorikan 'ibu muda' karena masih berusia 35 tahun. Muda bagi seorang ibu, bukan? Hal ini disebabkan karena wanita bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang bernama Namikaze Kushina ini menikah di usia 19 tahun.

"Naruto! Bangun!" Teriak sang ibu bagaikan raungan singa yang langsung membuat Naruto merinding.

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

Kushina pun mengenyampingkan gorden jingga yang sehingga sinar matahari masuk ke kamar Naruto. Kamar bernuansa kuning yang dipadu dengan warna jingga.

"Sebentar lagi, kaa-san" kata Naruto lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal.

"Bocah ini..." Geram Kushina tertahan mengingat ia sedang berhadapan dengan putra satu-satunya.

"Sebentar lagi, bu. Tidurku baru 3 jam, kaa-san" ucap Naruto memelas.

"Bangun" kata Kushina dengan urat menyembul di lehernya sambil menarik telinga Naruto.

"Ittai!"

.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, sosok Hyuuga Hinata sedang memasang pakaian sekolahnya. Ia hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. Orang lain tidak akan tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun, berbeda dengan orang yang dekat dengannya. Mereka akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis lavender ini.

"Sudah seminggu, ya?" Gumam Hinata

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

I Got You!

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti

.

My First Romance Fic, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EBI gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, masalah lainnya, dan terpenting DLDR

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Humour (maybe), dan Hurt/Comfort

* * *

.

.

"Hooaam..."

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang acak-acakan baru saja menguap di pagi hari. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Padahal beberapa hari belakangan ini ia selalu bangun pagi-pagi buta. Apa yang membuatnya susah tidur?

"Bagaimana caranya akrab dengan Hinata-senpai?" Batin Naruto.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto semalaman seminggu setelah menghadiri pemakamannya CEO Konoha Foundation, Otsutsuki Toneri.

"Dan juga..." Gumam Naruto mengingat bukan itu saja yang ia pikirkan.

"Huaaa! Momen langka!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba saat ia sudah berada didalam kawasan Konoha High School.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kamera DSLR-nya dari dalam tas khusus lalu berlari dan bersembunyi tidak jauh dari 2 sosok manusia berbeda gender. Mereka adalah Inuzuka Kiba dan gadis yang namanya tidak diketahui.

.

 ***Ckrek***

.

Naruto memotret dengan detail setiap apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Di pagi hari seperti ini ternyata sudah ada yang berduaan. Apalagi pemuda kuning ini baru pertama kalinya mendapati seorang gadis begitu tertarik dengan Kiba.

.

 ***Ckrek***

.

"Fufufufu...akan kuperlihatkan padanya nanti. Jika ia minta hasilnya, maka dia harus bayar. Jika ia minta agar foto ini dihapus, maka dia juga harus bayar. Fufufufu..." Batin Naruto dengan seringaian tipis di wajahnya. Kelicikan memang sangat dibutuhkan ketika ekonomi mulai menipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pemuda kuning ini tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara dingin yang menakutkan hingga berhasil membuatnya terdiam.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto pun memutar kepalanya ke arah suara yang akrab itu. Ia juga tak lupa memasang wajah senyum tak berdosanya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-senpai"

Yang disapa hanya diam sambil memandang Naruto dengan sorotan angkuhnya.

"Kau...stalker" kata Hinata.

.

 ***Jleb!***

.

Ucapan Hinata berhasil menohok hatinya. Ia tidak terima ucapan itu walaupun ia sendiri mengakui bahwa ia memang sedang menguntit tadinya. Hanya saja...ini hanya keperluan bisnis!

Hinata pun membuang muka dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan anggun. Naruto yang tahu Hinata akan pergi, pemuda ini langsung berdiri dan menahan tangan Hinata.

"Lepaskan"

"..."

Naruto hanya diam disaat Hinata mendesis tak suka. Gadis manis itu tetap tidak menoleh ke Naruto. Naruto juga sudah memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Apa kabarmu, senpai?"

Rahang Hinata mengeras. Ia tak tahan dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Menahannya dan mencoba menyampaikan kekhawatiran? Hinata tidak akan percaya setelah mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Namikaze?" Tanya Hinata dingin dan sudah menatap manik biru Naruto dengan tajam.

"Apa yang ku mau? Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengkhawatir-"

"Lepas"

Naruto tersentak kaget karena gadis itu dengan kasar menepis tangannya. Naruto melihat gadis tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Tidak ada niat mengejar terbesit di hati Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya memandangi Hinata yang menjauh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Toneri beberapa waktu yang lalu masih berbekas di benaknya" gumam Naruto yang menganggap bahwa Hinata masih memikirkan ucapan Toneri yang memandang Hinata sebagai adiknya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau trauma dengan laki-laki, Hinata" batin Naruto tidak melekatkan panggilan 'senpai'nya.

Di lain sisi, seorang Hinata kini sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya karena sebentar lagi jadwal belajar akan segera dimulai. Sebagai ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan, ia harus menjadi teladan yang baik.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan?" Batin Hinata sambil membayangkan sosok Naruto.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

"Kenyangnya..." Ucap Naruto saat ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan bento yang ia bawa dari rumah. Masakan ibunya memang selalu nikmat. Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat ketimbang masakan seorang ibu.

"Waah...masakan Kushina-baa-san memang selalu enak" kagum Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga memang sudah mengenal saat masih kecil. Mereka dulunya bertetangga hingga akhirnya keluarga Uchiha pindah rumah. Tak lama setelah itu keluarga Inuzuka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku baru ingat!" Ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kamera kesayangannya. Otomatis Sasuke dan Kiba menghampirinya.

"Apa? Kau dapat foto yang bagus?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hm! Hm! Sangat bagus!" Jawab Naruto lalu memasuki galeri penyimpanannya yang ada di kamera DSLR.

Kiba pun mulai antusias. Saking antusiasnya, ia tidak tahu foto siapa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud dari seringaian tipis Naruto pun mulai tertawa nista didalam hati.

"Gawat!" Batin Kiba saat menemukan foto-fotonya hasil potretan Naruto secara diam-diam. Kiba semakin salah tingkah karena foto-foto tersebut adalah saat ia mengobrol dengan gadis yang ia sukai.

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"BERIKAN PADAKU!"

Naruto pun menahan kepala Naruto dan menjauhkan kamera kesayangannya dari jangkauan Kiba. Sasuke juga membantu dengan pitingan diantara kedua ketiak Kiba. Naruto dan Sasuke memperlihatkan seringaian jahilnya.

"Kau harus membelinya" ucap Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto"

Naruto dan Sasuke secara serentak menghentikan kegiatan menjahili Kiba. Kiba pun juga begitu. Ia tidak lagi mencoba meraih kameranya Naruto. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Yaitu Hinata yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya. Dilihat dari logatnya Hinata, sepertinya gadis itu sedang berlagak ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan.

"Iya, senpai?" Sahut Naruto.

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku sekarang juga!" Kata Hinata lalu pergi begitu saja. Benar dugaan Naruto.

"Kau ada masalah, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Heh? Mu-mungkin?" Jawab Naruto ragu.

"Souka! Mungkin masalahmu adalah karena tertidur didalam kelas tadi!" Ujar Kiba.

"Maji desu?!" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hm! Begitulah salahsatu misi Dewan Kedisiplinan. Yaitu merintis siswa pemalas" jawab Kiba.

Naruto pun berubah drastis menjadi lesu. Pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang Dewan Kedisiplinan. Ia tidak peduli dengan jam pelajaran yang akan segera dimulai. Toh Hinata selaku ketuanya malah akan menceramahinya ketimbang belajar saat jam pelajaran dimulai.

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Naruto pun masuk tanpa permisi seolah biasa-biasa saja. Naruto terkejut saat gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai Temari malah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ko-Konnichiwa" sapa Naruto.

"Duduklah" kata Hinata.

Naruto pun duduk di atas bangku di depan mejanya Hinata. Temari sedaritadi masih setia berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Temari-san adalah asistenku" ujar Hinata menjawab pikiran Naruto yang heran sedaritadi melototi Temari.

"Jadi, ada apa, senpai?" Tanya Naruto.

"..."

"Senpai?"

"..."

Melihat Hinata yang diam saja sepertinya ada yang salah dalam pengucapannya. Naruto sudah berpengalaman dalam hal itu. Apalagi pengalaman yang mengesalkan baginya. Pasti akan selalu ia ingat.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang terlebih dahulu. Gadis ini permintaannya memang selalu banyak. Apalagi jika kita salah mengkaprahnya, ia lebih memilih diam dibanding mengoreksi. Sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Ada apa, kaichou?"

Hinata pun akhirnya tersenyum. Dugaan Naruto benar. Gadis ini benar-benar berhasil menguji kesabarannya.

"Langsung saja. Kenapa kau tertidur dalam kelas?"

"Hm? Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tidak mungkin aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya mendapat laporan dari sensei yang mengajar saat itu"

"Souka..." Gumam Naruto. Terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa di relung hatinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia berhadapan dengan Hinata yang pandai berakting.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku hanya begadang memikirkan sesuatu" ujar Naruto yang tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam berdebat dengan Hinata.

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"2 minggu lagi aku akan mengikuti event fotografi dan aku belum memikirkan foto apa yang akan ku pamerkan" jawab Naruto. Ia hanya menjawab salahsatu alasan mengapa ia begadang. Ia terlalu gugup untuk mengatakan alasan keduanya.

"Souka..." Gumam Hinata memutar kursi putarnya ke arah belakang membelakangi Naruto.

"Kau boleh pergi. Pesanku, pikirkan matang-matang lalu tidurlah dengan cukup. Tidur dapat memengaruhi kesehatanmu, Namikaze" ucap Hinata.

Tanpa merespon ucapan Hinata, Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Hinata dan Temari. Urusannya sudah selesai. Proses pembelajaran pun sedang dimulai. Sepertinya bolos 1 mata pelajaran saja cukup.

"Jangan coba-coba bolos, Namikaze" kata Hinata dingin seolah bisa membaca pikirannya Naruto.

Naruto sepenuhnya telah meninggalkan ruangan Dewan Kedisiplinan meninggalkan Hinata dan Temari.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, kaichou? Tidak ke kelas?" Tanya Temari kepada sahabat yang lebih muda setahun itu.

"Hahahaha gomen!" Jawab Hinata lalu berdiri dari bangkunya. Bahkan ia sendiri lupa untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

.

* * *

.

 ***Ckrek***

.

 ***Ckrek***

.

"Whoaahaa...!" Seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar memotret burung merpati yang sedang memakan sisa-sisa roti.

Disaat jam pelajaran telah usai, Naruto dengan penuh semangatnya mulai berburu objek. Memotret memang hobinya. Kebetulan pula klub Jurnalis sedang tidak ada kegiatan.

Suasana di taman belakang gedung utama Konoha High School memang menakjubkan. Karangan bunga turut memperindah taman tersebut. Bahkan ada sebuah air pancuran bundar yang menjadi pusat taman. Ada pohon rindang, bangku taman, dan sebagainya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa aneh. Sepertinya ada yang mengawasinya dari jauh. Firasatnya mengatakan seperti itu. Naruto pun celingak-celinguk. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun yang tampak mencurigakan. Orang-orang disekitarnya beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

"Aku baru ingat" batin Naruto yang baru ingat bahwa kantor Dewan Kedisiplinan dengan tempatnya sekarang terhubung oleh sebuah jendela. Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang.

Tada! Ia menemukan sosok Hinata mengawasinya dari sana. Ia pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyapa gadis pecinta bunga lavender itu.

Di sisi Hinata, gadis itu malah membuang muka saat Naruto menemukan keberadaannya. Gadis ini kembali duduk di bangku kerjanya. Tumpukan dokumen membuat dirinya sibuk sebagai ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan. Padahal ia harus berlatih bersama klub koreografinya.

"Bisa-bisanya Namikaze sesantai itu ketika ada kegiatan klub" gumam Hinata yang kembali fokus menangani tumpukan dokumennya.

.

.

.

Di hari berikutnya dan di tempat yang sama, Naruto kembali menemukan sosok Hyuuga Hinata mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Sudah 2 kali Naruto menemukannya seperti itu.

"Stalker, heh?" Gumam Naruto sweatdrop.

Seperti kemaren, Hinata kembali duduk di bangkunya dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan.

Pandangan Naruto tidak beralih sedikit'pun dari jendela dimana Hinata tadi berada. Ia tampak berpikir.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata-senpai?" Batin Naruto yang menyadari ada kejanggalan.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ada setipis senyuman di wajahnya ketika tumpukan dokumen itu sudah menipis. Ia harus segera menyelesaikannya. Jika tidak, mungkin saja tumpukan lainnya akan segera menyiksanya.

.

 ***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

.

 ***Deg!***

.

Jantung Hinata langsung memompa abnormal saat menyadari siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Badan Hinata pun langsung merinding. Dengan perasaan was-was, Hinata pun mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

"Masuk" kata Hinata.

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

"Hinata, aku datang membawakan doku-" ucapan Temari terpotong saat menyadari sahabatnya itu sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan asap yang mengepul di atas kepalanya.

"Hinata?"

Temari berjalan mendekat dengan tumpukan dokumen setinggi dagunya di pangkuannya. Dokumen ini merupakan laporan keuangan masing-masing klub dan permintaan-permintaan fasilitas baru oleh klub tertentu.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi..." Gumam Hinata.

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Sreet..***

.

"Waktu yang tepat!" Ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Temari pun menoleh diikuti Hinata dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Hinata-senpai" Panggil Naruto dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Ha?" Sahut Hinata dengan juteknya. Ternyata Hinata sudah kembali ke mode angkuhnya saat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum sweatdrop mendapati respon Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan refreshing? Aku akan menemanimu?" Tawar Naruto membuat Temari memikirkan ide yang sama.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Namikaze" jawab Hinata kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sudah pergi saja dulu, Hinata. Kau bisa mengerjakan sisanya di lain waktu. Besok, mungkin?" Kata Temari.

"Tapi..." Kata Hinata tampak memelas. Ia berusaha menolak pergi dengan pemuda pirang ini.

"Ayo senpai!" Kata Naruto dan mengenggam tangan gadis itu lalu menariknya (baca:menyeret) pergi.

.

.

.

Jam tangannya Naruto masih menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat 2 menit. Saat ini ia dan Hinata berada di atas bus umum. Hinata hanya memandangi kota Tokyo lewat jendela bus sementara Naruto sedaritadi memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mendaki bukit" jawab Naruto watados.

"Apa?! Kau akan membuatku letih, baka!" Pekik Hinata pelan sambil meninju pelan bahu Naruto.

"Hai' hai'...aku akan menggendongmu bila kau keletihan, Hime-sama" ucap Naruto tulus dengan senyuman mengambang di wajahnya. Hal ini berhasil membuat Hinata terdiam.

30 menit berlalu, tepatnya pada pukul 17.32 akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata sampai di dasar bukit. Perjalanan dari pusat kota Tokyo hingga ke kawasan perbukitan memang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Mereka harus menaiki anak tangga yang jumlahnya sampai ribuan itu agar bisa sampai ke puncak. Hinata menatap nanar tangga-tangga itu.

"Ayo, senpai. Kau tak akan menyesalinya" ajak Naruto yang sudah menginjak tangga pertama dengan kaki kanannya.

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Hinata.

"Ayolah. Kita sudah sejauh ini, senpai"

"Aku tetap tidak mau. Aku terlalu letih untuk menaikinya"

Perkataan Hinata seperti lampu hijau bagi Naruto. Pemuda ini pun menghela nafas lalu menghampiri Hinata. Ia memperlihatkan punggungnya pada Hinata dalam keadaan setengah jongkok.

"Naiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu, senpai"

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah. Hinata hanya diam di tempatnya. Ada niat untuk menerima tawaran Naruto. Tapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

"Ayolah, senpai. Jika terlalu lama, nanti hari akan gelap"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksaku"

Naruto pun tersenyum. Akhirnya Hinata tidak gengsi lagi dengan alibi Naruto memaksanya. Oke, Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Hinata mulai meletakkan kakinya diantara badan Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto langsung menahan paha bawah Hinata. Muka gadis cantik ini langsung memerah. Hinata pun mengenggam kedua bahu Naruto agar tidak terjatuh.

"Yosh"

Naruto pun mulai berdiri. Mata Hinata berbinar. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan apa rasanya menjadi orang jangkung seperti Naruto yang tingginya mencapai 185 cm.

"Baru merasakan menjadi orang tinggi, senpai?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa katamu?" Kata Hinata geram lalu memiting leher Naruto.

"Ma-maaf!"

Hinata kembali mengenggam kedua bahu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto mulai berjalan lalu menaiki tangga satu per satu.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

"Kuso! Aku mati kebosanan!" Teriak seorang pemuda gemuk di ruangan klub jurnalis di gedung khusus klub Konoha High School.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja, Chouji? Kegiatan klub sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu" kata Sai.

"Sai benar. Lalu, kenapa kita semua masih disini?" Tanya Sasuke berhasil membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan terdiam.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Krik. Krik. Krik"

"SFX aneh apa itu?!" Geram Kiba ketika Shikamaru membuat suara latar yang aneh.

Neji menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia terjebak dengan sekelompok orang-orang aneh. Neji melihat sekitarnya. Ia mendapati Kankuro bermain dengan boneka, Sai membuat lukisan sekelompok gads yang memperlihatkan celana dalamnya, Tenten mengasah pisau dapur, Lee melakukan gerakan beladiri, Chouji berguling-guling diatas lantai karena kebosanan, Gaara yang tertidur, Shino yang sedang mengamati barisan semut di tembok ruangan klub, Kiba yang bergelut dengan Sasuke karena memperlihatkan foto Kiba bersama gadis, dan Shikamaru yang menatap bosan ke arah Chouji.

"Apa aku yang normal disini?" Gumam Neji.

"Oh iya aku baru ingat" kata Kiba lalu menghentikan acara merebut foto dirinya dari Sasuke.

Kiba pun berjalan menghampiri Neji yang sedang duduk dibangku depan komputer. Neji hanya memandangi Kiba tanpa bertanya 'kenapa'.

"Neji-senpai, aku menemukan ini di tengah jalan. Apa kau mau?" Tawar Kiba sambil merogoh tasnya..

.

 ***Set***

.

Neji membulatkan matanya saat Kiba menyodorkan sebuah majalah po*no bertema S&M. Neji langsung merebut majalah itu dari tangan Kiba dengan mata yang berbinar.

Kiba sweatdrop melihat Neji yang tampak beringas melihat majalah po*no menyimpang itu. Anggota klub jurnalis lainnya juga menyadari ekspresi Neji.

"Aku memberikannya padamu karena aku tidak suka melihatnya. Disana si laki-laki terlalu menyiksa si perempuan dalam 'bermain'" ujar Kiba dengan polosnya.

Neji mengangkat majalahnya tinggi-tinggi.

"I love S&M!"

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap***

.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata berhasil sampai di spot yang telah ditentukan oleh Naruto. Hinata yang berada dalam gendongan Naruto menatap dengan binar ke matahari terbenam. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang tepat jika ingin melihat matahari terbenam.

Hinata semakin kagum karena menyadari pemandangan yang ada. Ia bisa melihat seluruh Tokyo dari atas sana ditemani cahaya jingga khas petang.

Naruto tersenyum menatap wajah bahagia Hinata. Ia berhasil membuat gadis itu tersenyum setelah kematian Otsutsuki Toneri. Jujur saja, ada terbesit rasa suka di hatinya saat melihat wajah bahagianya Hinata.

Dengan senyum yang masih merekah, Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersentak. Dengan muka memerah malu, Hinata pun membuang muka.

"Aku tidak akan berterimakasih" kata Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum sweatdrop.

"Iya. Hahahaha"

Hinata kembali tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Mukanya masih memerah karena menyadari betapa baik dan tulusnya seorang Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata kembali bergelut dengan tumpukan dokumen. Disaat sudah sore sekitar pukul 4, Naruto selalu datang mengunjunginya dan menawarkan Hinata untuk refreshing. Hinata selalu kewalahan menolak ajakan Naruto karena pemuda itu beraliansi dengan Sabaku Temari. Kegiatan ini berlangsung dari senin hingga jum'at. Tanpa Hinata sadari, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menerima keberadaan Naruto.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

"Aduh...bosannya" gumam Hinata dengan kepala yang sudah mengepulkan asap dikarenakan banyak pikiran.

Tumpukan kertas banyak tersedia diatas meja kerjanya sebagai ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan. Baca sana, baca sini, tanda tangan sana, tanda tangan sini. Hinata lelah dengan itu semua. Ia harus teliti membaca kertas-kertas itu. Jika ia asal baca dan langsung memberi tanda tangan, ada kemungkinan laporan yang diterimanya tidak sesuai dengan visi dan misi Konoha High School. Sudah masuk hari ke-6 ia mengerjakan semua ini. Bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak tahu bahwa sekarang adalah hari sabtu karena saking sibuknya.

Hinata menatap jam dinding yang terletak di tembok. Sudah pukul 16.12. Sudah berlalu 12 menit dari jam biasanya. Padahal biasanya Naruto akan selalu mengunjunginya ketika sudah pukul 4 sore.

"Are? Kenapa aku memikirkannya?!" Batin Hinata tidak terima lalu kembali bergelut dengan tanda tangan.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Hinata langsung memejamkan matanya kala pelipisnya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Apalagi atas kedatangan tamu tak diundang dan tidak meminta izin itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Naruto? Aku tidak bisa ke-"

"Hinata"

Hinata menghentikan ucapannya ketika menyadari bukan suara bariton yang menyapanya. Tetapi suara nyaring khas perempuan. Hinata pun membuka matanya dan menatap Temari.

"Ada apa, Temari-senpai?" Tanya Hinata heran melihat kedatangan Temari yang terkesan tiba-tiba dan tidak memanggilnya sebagai 'ketua'.

"Ini soal Naruto" jawab Temari masih di ambang pintu.

"Oh Naruto" gumam Hinata kembali mengerjakan kegiatannya.

"Dia di UKS sekarang. Baru saja pingsan karena kelelahan"

Entah kenapa, tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba saja merespon agar ia berdiri sekarang juga setelah mendengar kabar pemuda pirang itu. Entah kenapa, terbesit rasa khawatir di relung hati terdalamnya.

"Permisi" kata Hinata lalu berlari dengan kaki kecilnya.

Temari menatap kepergian Hinata. Sebuah senyum tulus nan tipis merekah di bibir gadis Sabaku ini.

"Semoga kau menemukan cinta sejatimu, Hinata"

* * *

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Hinata berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan perasaan gelisah menggerayapi hatinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia sendiri merasakan perasaan gelisah seperti ini ketika mendengar keadaan Naruto.

"Hinata?" Gumam Neji saat menemukan adik sepupunya berlari ke arah berlawanan.

"Are? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Neji.

"Entahlah" jawab Neji.

Sekelompok anggota klub ini baru saja mengantarkan Naruto ke UKS. Mereka semua baru saja menjenguk pemuda sosialis itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hum...hum...mungkin kaichou ingin menjenguk Naruto?" Ujar Tenten berhipotesis. Mungkin saja karena arah ke UKS memang ke sana.

"Aku mengenal adik sepupuku, Tenten. Ia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu" kata Neji lalu melanjutkan jalannya diikuti yang lain.

.

 ***Tap! Tap***

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Hinata membuka pintu UKS itu. Memasuki lebih dalam dan menemukan seorang guru biologi yang dipercayakan pihak sekolah sebagai pengurus UKS.

"Sensei, dimana-"

"Naruto, bukan? Dia di ranjang paling ujung. Aku tinggal ya, Hinata. Jangan berbuat hal yang 'diinginkan'" kata Shizune lalu mengedip genit dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah. Sensei-nya yang bernama Shizune itu dikenal sebagai guru hot yang genit. Mungkin saja dia telah menggoda Naruto berulang kali.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ujung ruangan. Hinata menemukannya. Hinata menyibakkan tirai yang membatasi itu lalu masuk dan menemukan Naruto tengah terlelap dengan kantung mata di kantung matanya.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang terlelap dalam pakaian sekolah itu. Ia lihat wajah pemuda itu baik-baik. Hinata tersenyum saat menyadari Naruto adalah pria tertampan yang pernah ia kenal selama ini. Diluar ketampanannya, Naruto juga pemuda baik hati yang selalu berhasil menghiburnya walaupun sifat gengsinya tidak hilang.

Rasa khawatir kembali menghampiri Hinata. Dilihat dari adanya kantung mata dibawah mata Naruto, dapat dipastikan pemuda itu kekurangan waktu tidur. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan event fotografinya yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi?

"Ternyata benar. Tanpa sadar aku sudah mulai menerima keberadaan baka-Naru ini" batin Hinata dengan senyumnya.

Ia bersyukur dengan adanya sosok Naruto. Kenangan-kenangannya bersama Toneri memang tidaklah hilang. Tapi Naruto telah membantunya menemukan hal-hal baru yang menyenangkan lainnya. Bahkan hanya butuh seminggu agar dapat menyamankan diri dengan pemuda pirang itu. Berbeda saat bersama Toneri. Ia mengenal pria itu semenjak ia berusia 2 tahun. Ketika berusia 5 tahun, Hinata baru merasa akrab dengan pria beda 4 tahun lebih tua itu.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat poni rambut Naruto menutupi sebelah mata pemuda itu. Hinata pun berniat menyisir rambut Naruto ke belakang dengan tangannya sendiri. Tangan berlapis kulit putih porselin itu mulai terangkat.

.

 ***Tap***

.

"He?" Gumam Hinata saat tangan mungilnya berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Sekarang kepalan tangan mungilnya sudah berada dalam kepalan tangan lebar milik Naruto.

Hinata menahan kekesalannya saat menyadari senyum jahil Naruto. Ternyata pemuda itu sudah bangun dan pura-pura tidur disaat Hinata datang.

"Mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Naruto lalu membuka matanya.

Hinata pun menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Itu dilakukan agar detak jantungnya kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

"Khawatir? Siapa bilang? Kedatanganku hanya ingin menertawakanmu. Hahahahaha" jawab Hinata mengelak dari pertanyaan sensitif Naruto.

"Souka..." Gumam Naruto lalu menatap langit-langit UKS. Naruto tahu apa yang dikatakan gadis disampingnya ini adalah bohong sekaligus akting.

"Aku selalu memikirkan 2 hal di setiap malam. Pertama, aku selalu memikirkan foto apa yang harus kuperlihatkan saat event nanti" ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit-langit UKS.

"Kenapa kau bercerita? Aku tidak penasaran dan khawatir sedikitpun denganmu"

"Dan masalah yang kedualah yang selalu membuatku susah tidur. Aku selalu memikirkannya" ujar Naruto tidak menggubris tolakan Hinata. Karena Naruto tahu. Hinata saat ini hanya berakting. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak meng-"

"Aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana cara agar kau menerima keberadaanku, Hinata-senpai"

Hinata terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto itu. Perkataan Naruto memang tidak mencoba menyatakan cinta. Namun entah kenapa wajah Hinata jadi memerah mendengarnya.

"Cukup ceritanya. Aku tidak penasaran" kata Hinata datar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Suara Naruto tidak terdengar. Hinata pun berdiri dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Sekarang pemuda itu menutup matanya. Sepertinya pingsan. Hinata yang tadinya sudah mulai tenang kini kembali panik.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Eto..." Gumam Hinata mencoba menyentuh kening Naruto.

.

 ***Tap***

.

Hinata langsung memasang wajah datar ketika untuk kedua kalinya tangannya berhasil ditahan Naruto dengan seringai jahil di wajah pemuda pirang itu.

"Benar, bukan? Kau khawatir denganku"

"Bukan!"

.

 ***PLAK!***

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya, apa itu *plak* tadi, maka jawabannya itu adalah tamparan yang dilakukan Hinata kepada Naruto.

Maaf karena sudah menunggu lama, minna-san. Dikarenakan paket saya habis dan baru sekarang bisa dibeli.

Sepertinya banyak yang menyukai karya saya yang satu ini. Hmmm...arigatou! Saya sangat tersanjung. Padahal baru 3 chapter dan udah nembus Favorites 51, Follows 46, dan Reviews 76. Dan semoga karena udah nambah 1 chapter lagi para peminatnya juga bertambah.

.

 **Thanks For :**

.

 ** _dindra510, Eizy No Kitsune, Guest, Musasi, Baenah231 (Guest), vi2NHL, alvinsuprayogo, sarwannamikaze, nurscreation93, x-search (Guest), oni cah paem, Baka no Rudi, SM (Guest), LuluK-chaN473, CR1SH1M4, ryu (Guest), agnisia (Guest), Bo'ink Levi28, NamiKura10, QioQio. P, HHH (Guest), 66, VANDI RAHMAT, reindhar (Guest), vidia (Guest), nawaha (Guest), evill smirk, eren (Guest)._**

.

.

.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	5. Chapter 5

Jejak memerah berbentuk tangan tercetak jelas di pipi Naruto. Pemuda pirang ini langsung memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Akhirnya Naruto bisa mendapatkan pengalaman baru, yaitu tamparan dari seorang perempuan.

"Kau monster atau apa? Sakit sekali" kata Naruto tak terima sampai menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Hinata.

"Salahmu karena sudah menjahiliku, baka-Naru!"

Wajah mereka sama-sama merah karena saking kesal. Mereka berdua pun sama-sama membuang muka.

"Pffft...hahahahaha" tawa Naruto yang merasa aneh.

"Hahahaha" Hinata juga ikut tertawa.

"Kubunuh kau!" Ucap Hinata tajam membuat Naruto terdiam.

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

I Got You!

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti

.

My First Romance Fic, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EBI gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, masalah lainnya, dan terpenting DLDR

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Humour (maybe), dan Hurt/Comfort

* * *

.

.

"Tadaima"

Naruto memasuki rumahnya sendiri dan tak lupa melepaskan sepatu yang ia pakai. Rumah yang ditinggalinya tidak terbilang besar. Rumahnya pun terbilang sederhana. Tingkatan ekonomi keluarganya pun hanya menengah ke bawah. Hal inilah yang memotivasi Naruto untuk menjadi fotografer terkenal.

"Okaeri"

Naruto tersenyum saat mendapati sosok ibunya yang masih memakai celemek. Kushina kembali ke dapur setelah mengucapkan salam kepada putra sulungnya.

"Kenapa pulangnya baru jam 8 malam, Naruto?" Tanya Kushina yang berada di dapur sedangkan Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya.

"Hanya mengantarkan seorang gadis kembali ke rumahnya, kaa-san"

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara lari yang hentakannya terdengar keras. Naruto pun mendapati Kushina sudah di ruang tengah dimana tangga juga disana.

"Siapa?"

Naruto sweatdrop saat Kushina menanyakan lebih lanjut. Inilah yang ia tidak suka. Ibunya selalu menanyakan gadis mana yang disukai oleh putranya.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Jika kaa-san sering lihat televisi, kaa-san pasti langsung tahu"

Naruto kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kushina yang terdiam mematung. Kushina terdiam dengan mata membulat tak percaya. Hyuuga Hinata? Tentu saja Kushina mengenalnya! Dia adalah gadis 17 tahun yang sedang naik daun di dunia hiburan.

"KYAAA! Putraku berpacaran dengan seorang artis!" Teriak nista Kushina menggelegar hingga penjuru rumah.

"Tadaima"

Kushina tiba-tiba saja kembali normal setelah mendengar suara suaminya baru saja menyapa gendang telinga. Kushina pun berlari menghampiri sang suami.

"Okaeri!" Balas Kushina dengan riang diberi tatapan aneh oleh Minato.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Minato heran melihat Kushina senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hihihihi..." Tawa Kushina mencicit semakin membuat Minato penasaran. Pria tampan mirip Naruto ini pun menghampiri istrinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Putra kita"

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?"

"Naruto punya pacar, Minato-kun!" Ujar Kushina dengan kerasnya hingga dapat didengar oleh Naruto dari kamarnya.

"Pacar? Bukannya sudah menjadi hal lumrah remaja sepertinya punya pacar?" Tanya Minato lalu berjalan lebih dalam ke rumahnya.

"Yang menjadi pacarnya lah yang 'WOW', Minato-kun" ujar Kushina mengikuti suaminya.

"Siapa memangnya?" Tanya Minato sudah berhenti dan menatap istrinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Kushina riang.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Siapa dia?"

* * *

.

* * *

"Oh begitu. Kaa-san kira dia itu pacarmu, Naruto" kata Kushina saat keluarga kecilnya tengah makan malam.

"Makanya cernalah perkataanku baik-baik, kaa-san" kata Naruto melanjutkan makannya.

Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kesalahpahaman istrinya terhadap putranya sendiri. Jika seandainya Hinata benar-benar pacarnya Naruto, dapat dipastikan Kushina dengan senang hati memanjakan Hinata.

Kedua orangtua Naruto sendiri pun tidak tahu bahwa putranya itu sudah dikenal playboy terlaris. Mereka tidak tahu-menahu mengenai kisah romansa putranya itu di sekolahnya.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan persiapanmu untuk event fotografer?" Tanya Minato menukar topik pembicaraan.

"Hmmm...rencananya aku akan pergi ke desa Biei di Hokkaido dan mengambil beberapa potretan disana" jawab Naruto setelah mengunyah makanannya.

Biei adalah sebuah desa di Hokkaido yang sangat dikenal dengan keindahan alamnya. Orang-orang yang tinggal di desa tersebut menyebutnya 'Kota bukit'. Seperti namanya, pemandangan desa di Jepang ini jika dilihat dari bukit-bukit sangatlah indah. Jadi Naruto akan memanfaatkan keindahan alam desa Biei sebagai objeknya.

"Kapan?"

"Besok"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sendirian"

"Souka..." Gumam Minato.

"Uang darimana?" Tanya Minato menanyakan perekonomian yang akan dibawa oleh anaknya. Pergi traveling tentu saja membutuhkan uang.

"Aku baru saja meminjam uang dari teman-temanku. Jika aku bisa memenangkan event kali ini, akan kuganti uang mereka. Andai saja tidak menang, terpaksa aku harus kerja paruh waktu" jawab Naruto.

"Paruh waktu? Kaa-san pikir itu bagus untukmu. Kenapa harus menunggu hasil? Kenapa tidak mulai saja kerja paruh waktu? Hitung-hitung, bisa sebagai uang sakumu" ujar Kushina.

"Hmmm...benar juga" gumam Naruto lalu minum air putih dan mengelap bibirnya.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya. Aku harus beres-beres dulu" kata Naruto lalu menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina.

.

 ***Ciiit...***

.

Naruto membuka pintunya yang menimbulkan suara decitan. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa jingga dan kuning itu.

.

 ***Bruk***

.

Naruto langsung membaringkan badannya diatas ranjang miliknya. Sekarang keadannya sudah mulai membaik ketimbang tadi siang.

Besok ia harus segera melakukan traveling menuju salahsatu desa terindah di Jepang, desa Biei. Desa Biei sendiri dikenal dengan pemandangan yang indah dengan perbukitan sebagai latarnya.

Naruto tersentak karena mengingat sesuatu. Hinata. Apa ia harus memberitahukan bahwasanya ia akan pergi selama seminggu? Tentu saja seminggu karena perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido membutuhkan waktu 2 hari.

.

.

 _ **"Khawatir? Siapa bilang? Kedatanganku hanya ingin menertawakanmu. Hahahahaha"**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau bercerita? Aku tidak penasaran dan khawatir sedikitpun denganmu"**_

 _ **"Cukup ceritanya. Aku tidak penasaran"**_

.

.

"Kurasa tidak perlu" gumam Naruto lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Ia teringat kata-kata Hinata yang membuat dirinya bimbang ini. Hinata bukanlah sosok yang menganggap dirinya sebagai teman atau sebagainya. Secara garis besar, Naruto bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Hinata.

"Yosh!"

Naruto pun berdiri dari ranjangnya. Ia akan memulai persiapan untuk besoknya. Ia harus segera dan selesai secepatnya agar ia bisa beristirahat lebih awal.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih di waktu yang sama, yaitu malam hari pada pukul 9 malam, Hinata tengah berkutik dengan sebuah novel kesukaannya. Ia membaca novel tersebut diatas ranjangnya sendiri.

.

 **[Seseorang yang memberikan perhatian lebih menandakan bahwa ia mencintaimu]**

.

"Hmmmm..." Gumam Hinata saat membaca salahsatu teks dalam novel tersebut.

Hinata membaca novelnya ditemani oleh lampu yang bertengger di langit-langit kamar. Tidak ada niat untuk memadamkan lampu itu ketika ia tengah membaca. Agar menjaga matanya tetap sehat, Hinata membaca sambil duduk bersila di atas ranjang.

.

 ***Drrrt...Drrrt...***

.

Hinata mendapati ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Dengan perasaan penasaran, Hinata pun meraih ponselnya.

"Nomor tak dikenal?" Gumam Hinata menatap layar ponsel yang memberitahukan adanya sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.

.

 ***Tet***

.

Hinata pun membuka pesan dan membaca pesan tersebut. Mulutnya menguap saat menatap isi pesan tersebut.

.

 **[Apa kabar, buruan?**

 **Bersiaplah untuk tidak menangis**

 **# _wearehyuugahinata'shaters_ ]**

.

Hinata langsung menghapus pesan tersebut beserta nomor pengirimnya. Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Sebagai selebritis itu memang seperti ini. Ada fans ada juga haters. Hinata sama sekali tidak merasakan ancaman dari salahsatu haters itu walaupun secara tak langsung mereka sedang meneror.

"Merepotkan"

Hinata memilih mengaktifkan kunci di smartphone-nya lalu kembali meletakkan di atas nakas. Setelah itu Hinata memilih menyimpan novel yang dibacanya tadi.

"Hoaaam..."

Hinata pun menguap sambil menangkup tangannya didepan mulutnya yang terbuka. Bahkan seorang Hyuuga Hinata tetap terlihat anggun ketika ia menguap.

"Oyasumi" gumam Hinata lalu membaringkan badannya.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

Sungguh sejuk rasanya jika kita berjalan di pagi hari. Dimana asap-asap kendaraan belum ada, Naruto sudah berangkat dari kediamannya dengan berjalan kaki menuju terminal bus. Ransel besar sudah ia sandang. Perlengkapan untuk perjalanan ke desa Biei sudah ia persiapkan serta perlengkapan berpergian lainnya.

Naruto terlebih dahulu meniup aroma pagi-pagi ini sedalam-dalamnya. Aromanya sungguh natural. Tidak ada terkandung zat-zat berbahaya.

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tidak boleh berlama-lama karena takut bus yang akan membawanya telah pergi.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengenal suara baritone yang diperkeras itu. Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan kedua sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Kiba.

.

 ***Tap! Tap!***

.

Mereka berdua pun berhenti didepan Naruto. Bagian mengherankan bagi Naruto adalah ransel besar yang disandang oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Jangan bilang kalian akan ikut menemaniku?" Tanya Naruto dibalas acungan jempol oleh Kiba.

"Aku akan mati kebosanan jika hanya bersama Kiba. Jika kita lengkap bertiga, baru menyenangkan" jawab Sasuke lalu menatap remeh ke Kiba.

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja. Aku dan Sasuke juga sudah membooking bangku di bus" ujar Kiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi menyombong.

"Kenapa namamu kau sebutkan juga? Kau memintaku untuk membayarmu kau ingat? Blablablabla" kata Sasuke mulai mengajak Kiba untuk ribut.

Naruto tersenyum. Kedua sahabatnya ini memang yang terbaik. Sangat susah menemukan orang seperti mereka. Bagi Naruto, kebanyakan pertemanan sekarang hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Andai saja salahsatu teman mereka sedang kesusahan, mereka seolah-olah tidak memerlukan temannya tersebut.

"Blablabla...dan sekarang kau malah berlagak sombong? Kamvret!" Kata Sasuke sudah menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Tadi bukannya kau yang berbaik hati? Kenapa-"

"Hahahahaha...sudahlah. Kalian tidak harus mempeributkannya" kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah menahan tawa membuat percecokan antara Sasuke dan Kiba jadi berhenti.

"Hmmm...baiklah" kata Kiba setuju.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku dan si baka ini apa boleh ikut?" Tanya Sasuke lalu kembali menatap Kiba dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Boleh" jawab Naruto.

"Grrrrrrr..." Geram Kiba serasa ingin mencekik pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!"

"Ohayou, Hinata-senpai!"

Begitulah berbagai macam sapaan oleh beberapa siswa laki-laki yang berani menyapanya. Ini sungguh menjengkelkan bagi Hinata. Ia sangat ingin 10 menit sebelum bel berbunyi ini bisa dipercepat menjadi 2 menit.

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Hinata membuka lokernya sendiri. Mengganti sepatu yang ia gunakan dengan sepatu khusus yang bernama uwabaki.

"Ohayou"

Sapaan kali ini baru diterima oleh Hinata. Karena sapaan tersebut berasal dari sahabatnya, Sakura binti Haruno (:v).

"Ohayou" balas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

Jika Hinata berhadapan dengan perempuan, gadis lavender ini akan berubah 180 derajat menjadi lembut ketimbang dengan laki-laki. Inilah yang membuat Hinata populer di kalangan perempuan.

"Tumben pagi-pagi ini aku tak melihat Naruto-kun. Biasanya ia datang lebih duluan dibanding kita berdua. Kau tahu kemana dia pergi, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura berhasil membuat Hinata tersentak.

"HA? Untuk apa kau mengatakannya? Aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Jadi percuma saja kau membahas Naruto" jawab Hinata.

Sakura sudah selesai memakai uwabaki-nya. Hinata dan Sakura pun melangkahkan kaki menelusuri lorong menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai 3.

"Kau tahu, aku dulu 1 SMP dengannya" ujar Sakura membuat Hinata menoleh.

"Kenapa kau malah bercerita tentang Naruto?" Tanya Hinata malah dihadiahi tatapan jahil oleh Sakura.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hum..hum...hum...apa katamu tadi, Hinata?"

"Yang mana?"

"Sebelum kau mengatakan 'ada yang salah'"

"Kenapa kau malah bercerita tentang Naruto?" Ulang Hinata lalu Sakura menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kau sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Naruto'. Padahal dulu kau memanggil marganya. Hahahahaha!"

.

 ***Blush***

.

Hinata tidak menyadari itu selama ini. Sudah 2 minggu lebih ia mengenal Naruto dan baru sekarang ia sadar. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya, Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan marganya. Yaitu Namikaze. Apa pemuda itu menyadari perubahan drastis tersebut? Hinata tidak tahu. Hinata berharap Naruto itu mengalami 'tidak menyadari' juga.

Sekarang Hinata dan Sakura sudah berada di dalam kelas 2-1. Hinata dan Sakura pun duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Kupikir-pikir, kenapa ya Naruto yang 16 tahun menyukaimu yang 17 tahun" canda Sakura.

"Urusai" kata Hinata sudah mulai kesal dengan sahabat merah jambunya ini.

"Kau tahu fakta Naruto-kun, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya" jawab Hinata.

"Yakin?"

"Hm!"

"Baiklah" ucap Sakura mengalah. Padahal Sakura sudah memantapkan hati untuk memberitahukan fakta mengenai Naruto, pria yang sedang dekat dengan Hinata.

"Mengenai apa? ke-playboy-annya?" Tanya Hinata sudah tahu mengenai fakta tersebut.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Tapi bukan itu maksudku" jawab Sakura.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Dia akan selalu membuat gadis yang ia sukai merasa nyaman bila berada didekatnya. Setidaknya itulah perkataan teman semasa SMP-ku. Kebetulan dia adalah mantannya Naruto-kun" jawab Sakura.

"..."

"Ternyata benar. Kau penasaran, bukan?" Goda Sakura.

"Urusai!"

* * *

.

* * *

"Lelahnya..." Gumam Hinata sambil meregangkan badannya di bangku kerjanya.

Sekarang Hinata berada di ruang Dewan Kedisiplinan. Posisinya sebagai ketua mengharuskannya mendahulukan pekerjaan Dewan Kedisiplinan dibanding klubnya sendiri. Itulah perjanjian yang sudah dibuat.

.

 ***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

.

Hinata memukul-mukul meja dengan penanya. Ia sungguh bosan sekarang. Seandainya ada Naruto, gadis pecinta lavender ini pasti akan dibawa untuk merilekskan pikiran dan fisik.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku memikirkannya?" Gumam Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya berulang kali.

Wajah Hinata sudah memerah sekarang. Kenapa bisa hanya memikirkan pemuda itu ia langsung tersipu malu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia dimana?" Batin Hinata lalu memutar bangkunya. Hinata pun berdiri dari bangkunya menuju jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan taman belakang Konoha High School.

"Hmmm...tidak ada" gumam Hinata saat tidak menemukan pemuda pirang itu disana. Biasanya Naruto akan ada di taman karena pemuda itu sangat hobi memotret.

Hinata membulatkan matanya lalu menjauh dari jendela saat menyadari sesuatu akan datang dengan cepat ke arahnya.

.

 ***Prank!***

.

Hinata begitu shock. Kejadian ini begitu cepat untuknya. Hinata menatap bola baseball itu dengan tatapan shock.

"HINATA?!"

Hinata langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Temari menatapnya lalu beralih ke jendela dan bola baseball. Matanya juga ikut membelalak kaget. Temari pun menghampiri bola segenggam tangan tersebut.

Temari memungutnya. Ada sebuah tulisan di permukaan kulit bola tersebut. Apa yang ditulis membuat Temari menggeram kesal.

Temari membantu Hinata untuk berdiri terlebih dahulu. Setelah Hinata sudah berdiri, Temari pun menyerahkan bola tersebut agar Hinata dapat membacanya.

.

 **[# _wearehyuugahinata'shaters_ ]**

.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela. Ia berhati-hati agar tidak menginjak serpihan kaca. Saat Hinata sudah di depan jendela, Hinata pun kembali melemparkan bola tersebut dengan perasaan kesalnya.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya? Kita harus melaporkannya ke Kepala Sekolah" tanya Temari ikut kesal.

"Tidak perlu" jawab Hinata kembali tenang.

"Kenapa? Aku rasa pelakunya juga murid Konoha High School. Satpam Konoha High School tidak mempersilahkan orang luar untuk masuk tanpa seizin Kepala Sekolah" ujar Temari.

"Jangan. Aku akan menganggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi" kata Hinata tetap pada pendiriannya.

Temari menghela nafas. Sahabatnya ini memang sangat keras kepala. Diberi arahan ke yang lebih aman, Hinata malah memilih tutup mulut seolah kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba menatap kota Sapporo. Begitu besar dan keramaiannya hampir menyerupai Tokyo. Mereka baru saja sampai di ibukota Hokkaido ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Sudah 2 hari berlalu hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di kota Sapporo.

"Bagaimana jika kita estafet saja ke Biei?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ide bagus. Menghemat pengeluaran" jawab Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan peta prefektur Hokkaido dari dalam ranselnya. Setelah meneliti isi peta, Naruto pun kembali melipat kertas lebar tersebut.

"Kita harus berjalan dulu ke sana" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah kanannya.

"Ayo" ajak Sasuke yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya duluan.

Mereka terus berjalan kaki hingga ke pelosok kota Sapporo. Saat didekat sebuah toko buku, Naruto dkk pun duduk di bangku depan toko. Mereka akan menunggu mobil pick up yang lewat.

Mereka mencoba menghentikan mobil yang berlalu secara bergantian. Dimulai dari Sasuke, Naruto, lalu Kiba. Mereka sudah mencoba menghentikan mobil 4x. Namun masih belum ada yang memberikan mereka tumpangan.

"Akhirnya" gumam Kiba saat sebuah mobil akhirnya menepi di dekat mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke pun menghampiri Kiba.

"Ada apa, nak?" Tanya si sopir.

"Ano, jii-san. Apa boleh kami menumpang? Kami akan ke desa Biei" jawab Naruto.

"Biei? Wah kebetulan sekali. Jii-san adalah petani asli Biei. Jii-san baru saja mengantarkan hasil panen ke kota" kata si sopir.

"Benarkah?! Apa boleh kami ikut?" Tanya Kiba dibalas anggukan oleh si sopir.

"Silahkan naik di belakang. Panggil saja jii-san dengan panggilan Tatoya" jawab Tatoya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Hinata berjalan seorang diri menuju ruangan Dewan Kedisiplinan. Temari selaku asistennya sudah berada disana. Siang-siang begini sangat menyejukkan karena langit yang terlihat mendung.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan 3 tumpukan laporan terakhir sekarang juga" gumam Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa Hinata hendaki, Hinata baru saja menyenggol bahu seorang gadis. Mereka berdua pun sama-sama berhenti.

"Go-gomenasai, kaichou!"

"Tidak masalah"

Hinata menerawang gadis itu dari bawah hingga atas. Ekspresi takutnya membuat Hinata tidak tega untuk mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut. Andai saja laki-laki yang menabraknya, sudah dipastikan laki-laki tersebut akan ditatar habis oleh Hinata.

"Perkenalkan, kaichou! Namaku Tayuya. Kelas 1-7" ujar Tayuya, gadis bersurai merah, memperkenalkan diri.

"Tayuya, ya..." Gumam Hinata.

Hinata tidak perlu balik memperkenalkan diri karena gadis itu pasti akan tahu siapa namanya. Sungguh keterlaluan jika tidak mengetahui nama ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan dan idol papan atas.

"Aku adalah haters-mu selama ini, Hyuuga Hinata" ujar Tayuya dengan suara yang berubah serius dengan seringaian.

Hinata pun membulatkan matanya. Tayuya tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya. Gadis bersurai merah ini pun melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri yang terdiam.

.

.

 **Seminggu Kemudian**

.

.

Hinata menatap datar lokernya yang sekarang telah menjadi sarang cairan aneh bewarna hijau nan kental. Sepatunya sudah dibasahi oleh cairan itu sekarang.

"Pasti dia pelakunya" batin Hinata mengingat bahwa seorang gadis bersurai merah bernama Tayuya mengaku sebagai haters.

Sekarang semua pasang mata tertuju ke Hinata dan loker penyimpanannya. Mereka kaget melihat itu semua. Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan mengeluarkan sepatu outdoor-nya.

.

 ***Prang!***

.

Hinata menutup pintu lokernya dengan keras namun kembali terbuka dikarenakan perasaan kesal telah memenuhi hatinya. Hinata pun melepas uwabaki yang ia kenakan.

"Hinata?!"

Hinata langsung menoleh. Ternyata Sakura, Ino, dan Temari datang menghampirinya. Mereka bertiga menatap kesal ke arah loker Hinata yang dipenuhi cairan hijau.

"Mereka..." Geram Temari mendapati sahabatnya yang bernama Hinata kembali diganggu.

Hinata menyerahkan uwabaki-nya kepada Ino. Gadis itu menunduk sedaritadi. Di tangan kiri Hinata, gadis itu sedang mengenggam sepatunya yang basah oleh cairan kental bewarna hijau.

"Tolong simpankan uwabaki-ku" pesan Hinata lalu melangkahkan kakinya beralaskan kaos kaki saja.

"Temari, tunggu aku di ruang Dewan Kedisiplinan" kata Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya entah kemana.

Temari, Sakura, dan Ino sama-sama terdiam mengamati kepergian Hinata. Melihat ekspresi Hinata, tidak ada sedikitpun niat dari mereka untuk menenangkan Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata butuh waktu sendiri.

"Ck!" Geram Temari.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, senpai?" Tanya Ino.

"Di dalam Konoha High School ini, ternyata ada haters Hinata yang anarkis" jawab Temari dengan kesalnya.

2 gadis berbeda warna rambut itu membulatkan matanya. Ternyata ada haters yang berperilaku sangat jauh seperti ini.

"Aku yakin, Hinata pasti sudah diganggu berulang kali. Tapi Hinata tetap menyembunyikannya dari kita"

Ino dan Sakura menatap Temari yang sedaritadi tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ambang pintu setelah kepergian Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kita melaporkannya kepada tou-san ku!" Ujar Ino yang khawatir dengan Hinata.

"Itu ide bagus. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata menolaknya" jawab Temari menyusutkan harapan Ino.

"Ini sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi"

Temari dan Ino menatap gadis musim semi itu. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Ini bukan penyimpangan primer lagi namanya. Tapi sudah memasuki tahap sekunder dimana penyimpangan terjadi berulang-ulang kali dan toleransi sangat sulit untuk diberikan.

"Kita harus membicarakannya dengan Hinata sekarang juga. Ayo" ajak Sakura lalu mengganti uwabaki-nya dan meletakkan uwabaki-nya dan uwabaki Hinata ke dalam loker.

"Bagaimana dengan loker Hinata?" Tanya Ino saat Sakura dan Temari sudah siap dengan sepatunya. Mereka berdua pun terdiam.

"Baiklah. Kita harus membersihkannya dulu" jawab Temari.

* * *

.

* * *

.

 ***Clek***

.

"Hinata"

Hinata langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat menemukan ketiga sahabatnya memasuki ruang kerja ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan.

Sakura, Ino, dan Temari berdiri melingkari Hinata. Tidak ada celah untuk gadis lavender itu agar bisa membuang muka. Sakura, Ino, dan Temari menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"Sudah berapa kali kau diganggu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino memulai pertanyaan pertama.

"..."

"Jawablah. Jangan selalu diam begitu" kata Temari menegaskan.

"Selalu ada setidaknya sekali dalam sehari selama seminggu terakhir" ujar Hinata datar dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada niat membalas tatapan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ayo laporkan kepada tou-san!" Ajak Ino namun dibalas gelengan oleh Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya, Hinata?!" Tanya Sakura yang sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hinata kembali diam. Jadi ini yang dirasakan Naruto ketika berkomunikasi dengan Hinata. Sangat kesal dirasakan oleh ketiga gadis berbeda marga itu dikarenakan Hinata hanya diam saja.

"Karena..."

Akhirnya Hinata mengatakan 3 suku kata yang belum bisa memengaruhi jawaban karena masih belum jelas.

"Jika kulaporkan, maka Tayuya-san akan diberikan sanksi. Sanksinya aku tak yakin akan ringan" ujar Hinata membuat ketiga sahabatnya membulatkan mata.

"Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Sakura dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Dia salahsatu siswi disini. Kelas 1-7. Namanya Tayuya" jawab Hinata.

"Hinata! Jangan dikarenakan dia itu perempuan membuatmu tidak tega! Bukalah matamu! Perempuan sepertinya lebih rendah dibanding laki-laki yang berbuat baik kepadamu!" Kata Ino ikut-ikutan menceramahi Hinata.

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Jadi seperti itu. Tapi tetap. Hinata tidak tega melakukannya. Ia begitu menghormati perempuan-perempuan di sekitarnya.

"Ayo kita laporkan sekarang juga" ajak Temari kepada Sakura dan Ino. Mereka berdua mengangguk setuju.

"Kumohon...Jangan..." Cicit Hinata.

Temari, Sakura, dan Ino kaget. Hinata mengeluarkan air matanya hanya dikarenakan memaafkan Tayuya yang selalu menganggu Hinata.

"Baiklah"

Temari dan Ino menatap Sakura dengan kaget. Gadis musim semi ini pun menyentuh pundak Hinata. Gadis pecinta bunga lavender ini hatinya begitu baik. Catatan, asalkan jika ia berurusan dengan perempuan.

"Kita hanya perlu memperingati pelakunya secara langsung. Bukan begitu, Temari-senpai, Ino-chan?" Ujar Sakura dibalas anggukan oleh kedua gadis yang ditanya.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura sudah melembut.

"Itulah yang kuinginkan" jawab Hinata sudah menatap ketiga sahabatnya secara bergantian.

Mereka berempat'pun kembali ceria bersama-sama. Mereka memulai obrolan yang mengocok perut.

"Are? Bukannya sekarang jam kegiatan klub?" Tanya Hinata berhasil menghentikan tawaan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Gawat!" Teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Kami harus ke ruangan klub sekarang. Kami akan mempelajari lagu dan gerakan baru. Aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, Hinata-chan, Temari-senpai" pamit Sakura lalu keluar bersama Ino meninggalkan Temari dan Hinata.

Suasana pun jadi hening seketika.

"Ehem. Ayo dilanjutkan, Hinata. Aku akan mengambil tumpukan dokumen terakhir" kata Temari memecahkan keheningannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu.

Keluarlah Temari dan hanya menyisakan Hinata di dalam ruangan sendirian. Hinata tetap sibuk mengerjakan tanda tangannya setelah membaca isi laporan terlebih dahulu.

.

 ***Ciiiit...***

.

Suara decitan pintu terdengar oleh gendang telinga Hinata.

"Cepatnya" batin Hinata takjub dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki Temari. Hinata beranggapan yang membuka pintu adalah Temari.

"Konnichiwa"

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Suara itu...suara yang begitu ia kenali. Suara seorang pemuda pirang yang sudah seminggu tidak menyapa pendengarannya. Hinata pun menoleh ke asal suara. Ia menemukan sosok Naruto yang sedang tersenyum hangat untuknya.

"Are? Kau sudah muncul? Ya ampun...Ketenanganku akan sirna" kata Hinata sambil memijit pelipisnya membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

Pemuda ini pun berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Ia menemukan sepasang sepatu di atas sebuah meja kecil tak jauh dari keberadaan Hinata. Sepatu itu dilumuri oleh cairan kental bewarna hijau.

"Itu sepatumu, bukan? Kenapa bisa seperti itu, senpai?" Tanya Naruto heran kenapa sepatu yang selalu dipakai Hinata telah dilumuri oleh cairan aneh.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Hinata saat sudah kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala mendapati sikap tak peduli Hinata. Kapankah saatnya Hinata akan selalu mengandalkan Naruto? Pemuda itu tidak tahu dan tidak bisa menebak.

.

 ***Ciiit***

.

Hinata dan Naruto melihat ke sumber suara. Ternyata Temari sudah datang membawakan setumpuk dokumen yang terbilang tipis dibanding tumpukan lainnya.

"Naruto? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Temari.

"Aku sudah mulai belajar tadi" jawab Naruto.

Temari menghampiri Hinata dan meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu di atas meja Hinata. Saat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Temari, entah kenapa Hinata dibuat penasaran. Hinata ingin menanyakan kemana pemuda pirang itu selama ini. Tapi gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi tidak mengizinkannya. Hinata hanya berharap sahabatnya itu menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Naruto.

.

 ***Drrrt...Drrrt...***

.

Ponsel Hinata tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Gadis ini pun langsung mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja.

.

 **[From : Temari**

 **Kau mengharapkan aku menanyakan sesuatu? Jangan harap :p]**

.

Hinata menatap Temari yang mengenggam ponsel itu dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya Temari tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kalian seakan membicarakan sesuatu rahasia lewat ponsel" kata Naruto mengintrupsi Hinata dan Temari.

"Tidak. Tidak. Ini hanya kebetulan saja" jawab Temari lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke ambang pintu.

"Temari-senpai, kau akan kemana?!" Tanya Hinata tak terima karena hal itu bisa saja membuatnya hanya tinggal berdua dengan Naruto di dalam ruangan ini.

"Aku ada keperluan, kaichou. Jaa ne" pamit Temari lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Muka Hinata memerah kesal. Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kekesalan Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat tidak nyaman jika bersamanya. Ya, Naruto menyadari itu.

"Aku akan segera keluar agar kau bisa nyaman, kaichou" kata Naruto sukses membuat Hinata tersentak. Hinata hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh.

"Kau tak nyaman bila berada di dekatku, bukan? Aku tahu itu. Maaf bila menganggu" ujar Naruto entah kenapa begitu menyesakkan bagi Hinata.

"Jaa ne"

Naruto sepenuhnya sudah meninggalkan ruangan membuat Hinata terdiam. Hati Hinata terasa mencelos keluar. Entah kenapa ia tidak kuat menerimanya. Tidak kuat menerima kepergian Naruto. Padahal baru sekarang mereka bertemu.

"Ternyata laki-laki itu ada sisi sensitif juga" gumam Hinata menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Yohohoho...

Sebenarnya saya gak tau berapa lama perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido. Jadi karena gak tau, saya bikin aja 2 hari.

Jujur saja, saya selalu berusaha membuat setiap chapternya dibumbui romance yang khas. Pendeskripsian romance lewat anime lebih mudah daripada merangkai kata-kata di novel atau semacamnya. Itulah yang selalu membuat saya bingung. Baguskah apa yang saya bikin atau tidak.

Kuso...

Setiap bikin nama 'Tayuya' saya sering kali salah dan kebikin 'Tatsuya' -_-

Malah kebikin penname sendiri :v

#itsdamnmoment-_-

Bagi ada yang bertanya-tanya, apa Game of Afterlife akan lanjut, sepertinya tidak karena saya sudah lupa dengan konflik yang saya pikirkan saat itu. Kemungkinan, saya akan buat baru lagi bertemakan game juga jika kalian berminat. Dengan catatan, asalkan fic I Got You! ini sudah ending.

.

 **Thanks For :**

.

 _ **vidia (Guest), rin (Guest), CR1SH1M4, mauriceandreane, morie (Guest), dindra510, fivi (Guest), Oda (Guest), 66, vpuvmJnd (Guest), Eizy No Kitsune, EsAbcd (Guest), AAAllisWell, nursfingky sadewa, Nakama Naka-chan, NamiKura10, uzu ziite, Rezaa, Aokiji159 (Guest), .31, Namsoyo, Resign evil, bibeh (Guest), fuu (Guest), eren (Guest), vod X (Guest), Al FaHmY, fmhrm, nawaha (Guest), HimeNara-kun.**_

Terimakasih atas Favorites, Follow, dan Reviews, minna-san!

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	6. Chapter 6

Suara dentuman alat makan dengan piring dapat didengar jelas hingga menimbulkan suara yang menganggu. Hiashi dan Hikaru menghentikan kegiatan mereka lalu menatap putri sulung mereka. Sedaritadi hanya gesekan sendok dan piring yang terdengar.

.

 _ **"Kau tak nyaman bila berada di dekatku, bukan? Aku tahu itu. Maaf bila menganggu"**_

.

Perkataan Naruto kembali terbayang di benak Hinata. Kenapa dengan pemuda itu? Padahal biasanya Naruto akan selalu kebal dengan ucapannya. Atau Hinata sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan? Entahlah.

"...nata"

"Hinata"

Hinata tersentak lalu menghentikan kegiatan makan saat sebuah suara tegas mengintrupsinya. Hinata mendongak menatap ayah kandungnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak menjawab panggilan ayahnya.

"Hai'?" Sahut Hinata akhirnya.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Hiashi dibalas gelengan cepat oleh Hinata.

"Tidak ada, tou-san" jawab Hinata takut-takut ayahnya tak percaya.

Hiashi menatap putri sulungnya dengan tajam. Sang istri, Hikaru, hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan adiknya Hinata, Hanabi, masih tetap fokus dengan makanannya.

"Sudahlah, Hiashi-kun" kata Hikaru akhirnya datang melindungi Hinata dari terkaman manusia harimau bernama Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Baik. Lanjutkan acara makannya" kata Hiashi akhirnya dapat mendinginkan kepala.

Hinata menghela nafas gugup. Ia bersyukur karena sang ibu berhasil membujuk ayahnya. Satu-satunya laki-laki di keluarga kecilnya itu sungguh menakutkan bila mendadak menjadi penyidik yang menginterogasi tersangka.

Hinata melanjutkan kegiatan makan malamnya. Kali ini tidak dibarengi perasaan kesal karena dapat mengundang kecurigaan. Ia akan melanjutkan introspeksi nanti di dalam kamarnya.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya" kata Hinata lalu berdiri dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Hiashi, Hikaru, dan Hanabi menatap Hinata dengan heran. Ada yang aneh. Tapi mereka bertiga harus mengerti dengan privasi. Hal ini membuat Hiashi menghela nafas.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga, Hiashi-kun. Hinata itu sudah besar" kata sang istri tercinta.

Hiashi mengangguk. Ia setuju dengan Hikaru. Bagaimana pun juga ada saatnya Hinata harus menyelesaikan masalahnya secara mandiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Hinata langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Hinata membaringkan badannya di atas ranjang king size itu. Ia mendadak stres setelah berhadapan dengan Namikaze Naruto. Entah kenapa ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Perasaan seperti ini pernah ia rasakan. Ia rasakan sewaktu Toneri mengungkapkan perasaan kecewanya.

"Apa yang kurasakan sekarang adalah perasaan bersalah?" Gumam Hinata.

Mungkin saja. Karena Hinata juga pernah merasakannya ketika masih bersama dengan Toneri. Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat. Fakta bahwa ia merasa bersalah dengan Naruto membuatnya mendadak gengsi.

"Aku memikirkannya terlalu berlebihan" kata Hinata lalu menatap meja belajarnya. Ia menemukan sebuah buku di atas sana.

"Gawat! Aku lupa dengan PR-ku!"

Hinata pun berdiri dari acara berbaringnya lalu duduk di atas kursi di depan meja belajar. Ternyata ia sempat lupa dengan PR bahasa Inggris-nya. Hinata tak ingin nilai mata pelajaran tersebut turun. Bahasa Inggris adalah pelajaran yang penting bagi Hinata karena dengan bahasa tersebut impiannya bisa terwujud untuk berkarir di dunia internasional.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang diberi cat jingga itu. Cat di langit-langit sudah mulai mengelupas. Entah kenapa itu bisa menjadi objek pemandangan bagi Naruto.

"Ia tidak menanyakan kabarku sama sekali. Padahal sudah seminggu tidak bertemu" gumam Naruto yang sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa dia tengah membicarakan Hinata.

Naruto mendengus. Untuk apa ia terlalu mengharapkannya? Naruto akui ia mulai menyukai Hinata. Tapi perjuangannya akan sia-sia jika si target tidak menunjukkan sisi tertarik sedikitpun.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memikirkan seorang gadis hingga terbawa ketika akan tidur. Biasanya Naruto hanya menganggap seorang gadis itu sebagai kesenangan. Tapi setelah bertemu Hinata, ia diajarkan bahwa gadis itu perlu diperjuangkan. Sungguh gadis yang berbeda. Itulah sisi menarik dari Hyuuga Hinata yang disukai oleh Naruto.

Mungkin dikarenakan kelelahan ia terlalu menganggap serius ucapan Hinata tadi. Padahal biasanya Naruto sangat kebal akan ucapan pedas dari Hinata.

"Aku membuang waktuku hanya untuk merenungkannya? Oyasumi" gumam Naruto lalu terlelap begitu saja karena telalu lelah semenjak kepulangannya dari Hokkaido.

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

I Got You!

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti

.

My First Romance Fic, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EBI gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, masalah lainnya, dan terpenting DLDR

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Humour (maybe), dan Hurt/Comfort

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah mendukung seorang pemuda hobi fotografer ini untuk memulai hari dengan baik. Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu datang 30 menit sebelum bel dibunyikan.

"Ohayou"

Seperti biasa pula, Naruto sudah disapa banyak orang dari awal perjalanan hingga sudah berada di kawasan Konoha High School.

"Gawat!" Batin Naruto saat menemukan sosok Hinata dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

Naruto pun langsung memutar arah agar tidak berhadapan dengan Hinata. Ini masih belum waktu yang tepat untuk berhadapan dengan gadis tersebut.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, sosok yang ia jauhi ini menyadari apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Leganya" gumam Naruto baru saja keluar dari toilet pria.

Naruto melihat kiri-kanannya. Ternyata kosong dikarenakan jam pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung.

"Selagi diluar, aku berkeliaran saja" batin Naruto berniat bolos.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berniat jalan-jalan sebentar untuk merilekskan pikiran. Pelajaran matematika sungguh menguras otaknya.

.

 ***Tap..Tap...Tap...***

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai di koridor. Naruto mendapati perpotongan 3 lorong koridor. Naruto memilih lorong sebelah kiri karena jalan tersebut menuju kantin sekolah.

"Gawat!" Batin Naruto menemukan sosok Hinata berjalan ke arahnya dari kejauhan. Naruto bersyukur karena belum sepenuhnya ia memperlihatkan dirinya. Naruto langsung trek ke belakang dan bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Bagaimana ini? Perutku lapar dan Hinata berjalan kemari" batin Naruto sambil memegangi perut malangnya.

Naruto teringat toilet tadi. Ia pun berlari dan memasuki toilet. Ia harus bersembunyi dari Hinata secepatnya.

.

 ***Tap..Tap...Tap...***

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya melewati toilet. Naruto bernafas lega karena itu. Saat Hinata menjauh, detak jantung Naruto yang awalnya berpacu sejarang sudah kembali normal seolah Hinata adalah hantu.

"Huuff...aman" gumam Naruto lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Saatnya makan" batin Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

{Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong sekolahnya. Ketiga sahabatnya ada-ada saja. Mengajaknya entah kemana lalu ternyata mereka makan di kantin. Tentu saja ini bisa merusak reputasinya sebagai ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan.

"Naruto?" Batin Hinata saat menemukan Naruto lalu pemuda itu malah mundur dan bersembunyi.}

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Terlalu jelas apa yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu terhadapnya. Bersembunyi agar tidak berurusan? Hinata tidak terima itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto kaget menemukan 3 sahabatnya Hinata. Mereka bertiga juga menemukan Naruto. Mereka pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Naruto ikut bergabung. Naruto mengangguk. Tapi sebelum ikut bergabung, Naruto memesan makanan terlebih dahulu.

"Konnichiwa" sapa Naruto kepada 3 gadis cantik yang berkumpul dalam 1 meja makan.

"Mari-mari" kata Ino menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya. Naruto pun mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Eto...kenapa kalian mengajakku bergabung?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"Karena kebetulan aku juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" jawab Sakura.

"Memberitahu apa?" Tanya Naruto kembali dan membuka kemasan roti yang ia beli.

"Hinata sering diganggu oleh Tayuya" jawab Sakura karena hanya dia yang sudah selesai makan. Sedangkan Temari dan Ino masih melanjutkan makannya.

"Tayuya dari kelas 1-7?"

"Benar"

"Bukankah Hinata-senpai itu orangnya tegas dan menakutkan?" Tanya Naruto mencoba rasional.

"Hinata terlalu menghormati perempuan"

"Ha? Kepada laki-laki dia kasar dan ke perempuan dia baik? Seperti itu, Sakura-senpai?!" Tanya Naruto kaget membuat Sakura, Temari, dan Ino tertawa.

"Jangan...jangan...?!"

"Dia itu normal, Naruto-kun" kata Ino yang meluruskan kesalahpahaman Naruto.

Benar juga. Jika Hinata tidak normal, tidak mungkin ia pernah punya hubungan dengan Toneri. Oke, Naruto percaya bahwa Hinata itu normal.

Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruto. Mulai dari pembully-an pertama yang ia dengar dari Hinata hingga pembully-an dimana loker Hinata jadi kotor oleh cairan aneh bewarna hijau.

"Jadi karena itu sepatunya Hinata-senpai dilumuri cairan hijau?" Tanya Naruto teringat dengan sepatu Hinata sewaktu ia berkunjung ke ruangan Dewan Kedisiplinan.

"Iya" jawab Temari yang sudah selesai dengan makannya. Ino pun juga selesai.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan" kata Naruto kesal dan sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"HEI KALIAN BEREMPAT!"

Naruto, Sakura, Temari, dan Ino langsung terdiam mendengar suara baritone serak yang diperkeras itu. Mereka mengenal suara itu. Suara guru killer yang mengajarkan Geografi bernama Morino Ibiki.

"Sial" umpat Naruto.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

"Akhirnya hukumanku selesai juga!" Seru Naruto bahagia saat ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan klub jurnalis.

"Pffft...makanya jangan bolos, baka. Setidaknya cerdiklah sedikit agar tidak ditangkap. Bwahahahaha" tawa Rock Lee saat dirinya tengah sibuk mengedit tata letak foto yang akan dilampirkan ke koran edisi terbaru.

"Namikaze Naruto ditangkap Ibiki-sensei karena bolos. Sai, Tenten-senpai, Kankuro-senpai, kenapa berita ini kalian masukkan?!" Tanya Naruto tak terima berita tentangnya akan disebarluaskan oleh klubnya sendiri. Naruto menyadarinya saat ia iseng-iseng melihat berita kali ini.

"Dan sejak kapan kau memotretnya?" Selidik Naruto melirik Sasuke. Naruto menunjuk fotonya sedang mengepel di ruangan guru seorang diri. Ternyata foto tersebut sudah dilampirkan oleh Rock Lee.

Naruto menggeram kesal saat Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia kesal sekarang. Yang bolos berempat orang dan kenapa hanya dia yang diekspos?

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Memasukkanmu ke dalam berita akan menambah keuntungan kita. Pasti banyak siswi yang membelinya" kata Shikamaru selaku ketua sekaligus menejer klub jurnalis.

"Hah...baiklah" kata Naruto mengalah.

"Shikamaru-senpai!"

Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Yaitu Inuzuka Kiba. Ia sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Seluruh mata pun tertuju ke Kiba. Pemuda itu berhasil menarik perhatian.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru. Kiba pun menghampiri ketua itu.

"Ada berita bagus!"

"Apa?"

Kiba pun memperlihatkan sebuah kamera yang sangat dikenali Naruto. Ternyata kamera tersebut adalah miliknya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan berada di tanganmu?!" Tanya Naruto membulatkan matanya karena kurangnya penjagaan terhadap benda berharga itu.

Kiba memperlihatkan foto yang ia dapatkan. Sebuah foto dimana Hinata dengan seorang siswa sedang berbicara. Dilihat berdasarkan suasana, sepertinya pria itu sedang menyatakan cintanya di depan gedung olahraga saat keadaan sepi.

"Tadi ada kejadian dimana Hinata-senpai baru saja menolak laki-laki. Bagaimana jika kita ekspos ke media cetak?!" Tanya Kiba bersemangat dan entah kenapa membuat Naruto sweatdrop atas apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Ide bagus. Sudah lama Hinata tidak menolak pengajuan cinta" kata Neji, kakak sepupunya Hinata bahkan ikut mendukung.

"Baiklah" jawab Shikamaru sepertinya tertarik.

"He?!" Batin Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Ia berada di posisi pers dimana ia harus berkontak langsung dengan responden.

"Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, cari pria yang menyatakan cintanya dan cari juga Hinata. Kalian harus mendapatkan informasinya" perintah Shikamaru membuat Naruto terdiam mematung.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke pintu dimana Kiba dan Sasuke sudah siap melakukan wawancara. Naruto menelan salivanya sendiri dan mengangguk. Naruto pun mengikuti kedua sahabatnya dan tak lupa membawa kamera DSLR.

"Pertama-tama, kita mencari siswa bernama Kazehiro Tatsuya dari kelas 3-2" ujar Kiba memberitahukan Sasuke dan Naruto saat mereka berjalan di koridor Konoha High School.

Responden pertama yang akan mereka wawancarai adalah Kazehiro Tatsuya. Duduk di bangku 3-2 dan cukup terkenal di kalangan para gadis. Sang author sendiri terpaksa menggunakan namanya sendiri karena sudah tidak tahu nama OC yang akan digunakan.

"Kenapa kalian mencariku?"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang berperawakan berandalan cool. Kiba menyengir. Mereka menemukan orang yang dimaksud tanpa harus bersusah payah.

"Kazehiro-senpai, maukah kau bekerjasama dengan kami?" Tanya Kiba mencoba membujuk pemuda yang sepertinya menakutkan itu. Tatsuya pun melihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba secara bergantian.

"Kalian dari klub jurnalis?" Tanya Tatsuya menyelidik.

"I-iya" jawab Kiba yang dapat merasakan aura dingin dari seniornya itu.

"Baiklah. Asalkan kalian tidak membeberkan identitasku. Akan malu rasanya, kau tahu" kata Tatsuya menerima kerjasama asalkan klub jurnalis mau menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Hai'!" Seru Kiba bersemangat dan mengeluarkan catatan kecil.

"Eto...boleh kami foto dan video kan, senpai? Kami berjanji akan menyensor kepalamu agar tidak diketahui orang"

"Hai'" jawab Tatsuya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mereka pun mulai mewawancarai Tatsuya. Kiba menanyakan konsep wawancara serta mencatatnya, Naruto memotret Tatsuya, sedangkan Sasuke merekam seluruh wawancaranya agar bisa dipublish sebagai berita di KHS Social Media.

.

.

.

"Laki-laki yang menakutkan" gumam Kiba ketika mereka sudah selesai mewawancarai Tatsuya.

"Kau saja yang berlebihan" kata Naruto menanggapi ketakutan Kiba.

"Karena kau berpengalaman menjadi berandalan jangan mengejekku, konoyarou!" Geram Kiba untuk Naruto.

"Dasar penakut" ucap Sasuke beraliansi dengan Naruto. Hal ini membuat Kiba terdiam.

"Oh ya. Saatnya kita harus mencari Hyuuga Hinata-senpai!" Ujar Kiba membuat Naruto tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke menyadari keanehan dari Naruto.

"Sasuke, Kiba, karena kalian berdua adalah sahabatku, aku tak akan malu mengatakannya" ucap Naruto dengan nada serius. Naruto menyodorkan kameranya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemui Hinata-senpai. Kalian saja yang menggantikanku. Kalian mau membantuku, bukan?" Tanya Naruto serius.

Jika Naruto seserius itu mengatakannya, tidak ada alasan bagi Kiba dan Sasuke untuk menolaknya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik mereka akan membantu Naruto.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau akan menunggu dimana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku akan mengikuti kalian. Tapi saat bertemu Hinata-senpai, aku akan langsung bersembunyi" jawab Naruto.

"Hmmm...baiklah. Ayo" kata Kiba lalu melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kiba berjalan paling depan sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke beriringan di belakang Kiba. Tujuan mereka adalah mencari Hinata.

"Itu dia! Ternyata dia sudah berada di gedung klub" ujar Kiba lalu mengisyaratkan agar Naruto segera bersembunyi.

Pemuda pirang ini pun langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok di persimpangan. Naruto bisa mengintip dari sudut tembok tersebut.

"Hyuuga-senpai!" Sapa Kiba yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya bersama Sasuke.

Hinata yang berjalan sendirian itu pun berhenti didepan Kiba dan Sasuke. Dilihat dari peralatan yang mereka bawa sekaligus Hinata tahu bahwa mereka dari klub mana, Hinata pun yakin bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan diwawancarai.

"Senpai, kami dari klub jurnalis ingin mewawancaraimu mengenai kejadian penolakan cinta tadi" ujar Kiba yang sedikit membuat Hinayta terkejut karena pemuda itu mengetahuinya.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya saat menyadari sebuah kamera DSLR dipegang oleh Sasuke. Hinata tahu siapa pemiliknya. Hinata tahu kamera itu adalah milik Naruto. Lalu dimana pemuda itu?

"Mana juru kamera kalian?" Tanya Hinata sedikit menurunkan kegengsiannya untuk menanyai keberadaan pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya murung itu.

"Maksudmu Naruto, Hyuuga-senpai?" Tanya Sasuke dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Kebetulan ia sedang sakit perut dan sekarang ada di toilet. Naruto menitipkan kameranya agar kami tetap bisa mengambil beberapa foto tanpa kehadirannya" jawab Sasuke berbohong agar Hinata tak curiga.

Sebagus, semulus, sebaik, dan sehebatnya Sasuke menyembunyikan Naruto, Hinata tetap pintar dalam berasumsi. Hinata yakin, Naruto pasti sedang bersembunyi sekarang. Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi mendadak gugup saat Hinata menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto menoleh ke kanannya. Ia mendapati seorang gadis bersurai hitam kelam yang ia kenal sebagai salahsatu gadis yang pernah dikencaninya. Namanya Kunuogi Fuuka. Duduk di bangku kelas 3-3. Naruto pernah mengencaninya dan Naruto mengenalnya sebagai gadis yang agresif.

"Fuuka-senpai"

Fuuka pun mendekati Naruto. Ia menyudutkan Naruto. Badan mereka saling bersentuhan membuat Naruto terdiam. Fuuka dengan berani mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau suka dicium bukan, Naruto-kun? Kau pernah mengatakannya kepadaku" kata Fuuka menggoda iman Naruto.

"Benar" jawab Naruto tidak munafik mengenai kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menciummu sekarang, hm?" Tanya Fuuka mengeliminasi jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

"Eto..." Gumam Naruto bingung.

"Di saat seperti ini kau harus memegang pinggangku, Naruto-kun" kata Fuuka dan menuntun tangan Naruto agar memeluk pinggangnya.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, senpai. Terima- GHAAAA!" Teriak Kiba membuat Naruto dan Fuuka menghentikan kegiatannya.

Naruto terdiam mematung sedangkan Fuuka kembali berdiri normal dan tersenyum ramah kepada Sasuke, Kiba, dan...

"Hi-Hinata-senpai?" Gumam Naruto mendapati Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Hatinya sakit terasa seperti dihujami beribu jarum. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang. Melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti tadi dengan seorang gadis membuat dadanya sesak. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasakannya.

"Senpai" panggil Naruto saat Hinata berjalan menjauh setelah menunjukkan seringai tipis yang dipaksakan. Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

"Ia menangis?" Batin Naruto saat mendapati pipi mulus Hinata sedikit dialiri air.

"Eto..sepertinya aku menganggu disini. Aku pamit dulu. Jaa ne" pamit Fuuka lalu pergi begitu saja dan tak lupa mencium pipi Naruto.

.

 ***Cup***

.

"Tidak adil" gumam Kiba miris dengan nasibnya yang tidak populer di kalangan perempuan.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Gadis itu berjalan menuju ruangan klub koreografi dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ia menunduk agar poni rambutnya dapat menyembunyikan raut mukanya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Batin Hinata tidak ingin menerima fakta bahwa ia cemburu melihat Naruto akan mencium gadis lain.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. 3 minggu sudah berlalu. Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Mei. Di awal bulan ini, Naruto menepati janji untuk datang ke acara reunian . Acara besar yang diadakan di sekolahnya dulu. Kebetulan pada reunian kali ini diadakan untuk 3 angkatan sekaligus. Yaitu angkatan Naruto, angkatan Sakura dan angkatan diatas mereka berdua.

Karena kebetulan mereka akan menghadiri acara yang sama, Naruto datang ke Suna Junior High School bersama Sakura. Mereka sudah janjian terlebih dahulu dan menghadiri acara reunian bersama.

"Konnichiwa!" Sapa Sakura yang memasuki gedung olahraga dimana acara diadakan bersama dengan Naruto.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun!" Sapa semuanya. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto tetap terkenal di SMA maupun SMP.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di sebuah meja memanjang. Yang datang pada acara kali ini mencapai 1000 orang lebih. Untung saja gedung olahraga milik Suna Junior High School mampu menampung 1200 orang.

Sakura terkejut menemukan sosok gadis bersurai merah di seberangnya. Naruto mengerti dari keterkejutan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, dia 1 SMP dengan kita?" Tanya Sakura karena ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya semasa ia masih SMP.

"Iya. Kau saja yang tidak sadar, Sakura-senpai. Tayuya 1 sekolah dengan kita dulunya" jawab Naruto atas keterkejutan Sakura yang menemukan Tayuya.

Mulut Sakura membulat merespon ucapan Naruto. Mungkin Tayuya merubah penampilannya sewaktu masuk Konoha High School sehingga dia tidak menyadarinya.

Naruto mengingat sesuatu. Tayuya telah menganggu Hinata selama ini. Naruto seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Hinata saat ini juga.

"Senpai, tunggu disini sebentar" kata Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Tayuya.

Tayuya sekarang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Mereka seperti membicarakan kebiasaan baru di sekolah baru mereka.

"Ehem"

Tayuya dkk diintrupsi oleh sebuah deheman. Mereka pun menoleh dan mendapati Naruto. Hal ini sontak membuat Tayuya dkk memiliki rona tipis di wajahnya.

"Maaf, nona-nona. Bisa aku berbicara dengan Tayuya-san sebentar?"

Sakura hanya mengamati gerak-gerik mereka dari jauh. Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Sakura kebingungan saat Naruto menuntun Tayuya entah kemana. Sepertinya Naruto akan berbuat sesuatu.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Ckrek! Ckrek!***

.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, Hyuuga-san" kata seorang fotografer profesional yang baru saja memotret model cantik yang mengenakan busana ternama.

"Sama-sama" balas Hinata yang tetap tenang di bangkunya. Para kru pun datang menghampirinya. Ada yang membawakan minum, handuk, dan segala macamnya.

Hinata menolak saat salahsatu kru menawarkan pembaruan make up. Hinata menolaknya karena sesi pemotretan telah selesai dan tugas Hinata sudah selesai.

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Busana yang ia kenakan bertemakan gaun pesta. Gadis ini sangat ingin untuk melepaskan gaun ini secepatnya. Oleh karena itu Hinata langsung menuju ruang ganti.

"Huufft...pekerjaanku selesai, hari libur, waktu kosong, Sakura menghadiri pesta, Ino sedang berkencan, dan Temari-senpai sedang berkunjung ke rumah calon mertuanya" gerutu Hinata saat kakinya sedang bergerak melangkah.

Di jam kosong ini, Hinata kembali teringat pemuda pirang itu. Tadi Hinata juga mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura akan pergi bersama Naruto dalam menghadiri pesta reuni. Ada hal langka yang terjadi. Ternyata Hinata menggeram kesal karena cemburu sekarang. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan pipinya yang menggembung.

"Aku tidak perlu cemburu" gumam Hinata dengan langkah kesalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Naruto berucap dengan nada tajam kepada seorang gadis bersurai merah di hadapannya. Sekarang Naruto tengah menginterogasi Tayuya. Gadis yang telah berani membully sang idola Konoha High School.

"Kenapa kau begitu membelanya?" Tanya Tayuya.

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab, heh?"

"Karena aku mencintainya"

Pernyataan Naruto membuat Tayuya terdiam. Kenapa gadis itu terdiam? Naruto tidak tahu karena dia belum memberitahukannya.

"Kuulangi pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Naruto mempertegas.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku tidak suka melihatnya dekat denganmu. Aku juga tidak suka gadis angkuh sepertinya kau cintai" jawab Tayuya jujur akan perasaannya.

"Dan sayangnya aku sangat tidak suka perempuan kasar sepertimu. Jangan pernah ganggu Hinata lagi" ujar Naruto dan menatap Tayuya dengan tajam.

Sakit hati? Tentu saja Tayuya dapat merasakannya. Gadis ini sudah sangat lama menyukai Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah sedikitpun memperlihatkan ketertarikannya dan tidak pernah membalas cintanya.

"Kenapa kau mencintainya?! Apa bagusnya gadis angkuh sepertinya?! Apa yang membuatmu mencintainya?! Apa manisnya kata-kata kasar yang dikeluarkannya?!" Teriak Tayuya dengan deraian air mata membasahi pipinya.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Kenapa dia mencintai Hinata? Heh...pertanyaan yang mudah. Begitulah tanggapan Naruto mengenai pertanyaan Tayuya.

"Kenapa aku mencintainya? Kau sangat ingin tahu?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Tayuya.

"Jawabannya adalah tidak ada" jawab Naruto membuat Tayuya menaikkan sebelahnya.

"Bagiku, mencintai seseorang itu tidak perlu sebuah alasan. Kau hanya perlu menerimanya apa adanya. Membanggakan kelebihannya, dan menerima kekurangannya" ujar Naruto membuat Tayuya terdiam.

"Dasar pria brengsek! Bertanggung jawablah karena sudah membuat aku jatuh cinta kepadamu!" Teriak Tayuya tidak terima

Tanpa berpamitan, Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Tayuya. Saat berbelok, Naruto menemukan Sakura yang bersandar di dinding. Sepertinya Sakura mendengar semuanya.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu kujelaskan lagi. Ayo pergi, senpai" ajak Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hai' hai'" kata Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan Tayuya membuat Naruto berhenti. Pemuda ini pun berbalik dan menghampiri Tayuya. Perasaan kesalnya sedang membuncah.

"Dengar baik-baik, Tayuya-san. Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis yang menggunakan cara busuk sepertimu. Seharusnya kau membenciku karena aku sudah jahat kepadamu. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah ganggu Hinata-senpai lagi. Camkan itu"

Sakura tersenyum. Tersenyum karena Hinata dicintai oleh pria yang tepat. Dicintai oleh pria yang mencintainya apa adanya. Tapi ini semua baru kata-kata. Sakura belum mempercayai ucapan Naruto sepenuhnya. Karena bagaimana pun, perasaan seseorang bisa berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED :

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Wew ada yang mengatakan chap kemaren terkesan datar.

Yang cabar bro. Kalau penuh kejutan semua, malah saya yang gak punya ide :v

Jika ada yang mengira Tayuya adalah mantan Naruto yang dikatakan Sakura, maka dugaan kalian salah besar. Tayuya hanya salahsatu dari sekian banyak cewek yang menyukai Naruto.

Cuma itu yang ingin saya katakan. Bikin pembicaraan memang rada-rada susah, bro/sis :v

Makanya saya kehabisan ide A/N -_-

.

Thanks For :

 _ **Eizy No Kitsune, Gaara van astrea, sarwannamikaze, reia (Guest), fmhrm, Indra223, 66, Aokiji159 (Guest), nawaha (Guest), EsAbcd (Guest), Bo'ink Levi28, Rezaa, HimeNara-kun, mauriceandreane, whiteLD, asenlaw (Guest), riwan (Guest), Raffie325, dinar (Guest), Eonnichee835, inari (Guest), fuyu (Guest), evill smirk, Uzumakisrhy.**_

.

Terimakasih atas Favorites, Follow, dan Reviews, minna-san...

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hoaaam!"

Seorang pemuda pirang menguap di bangku belajarnya. Ia menguap ketika bel pertanda berakhirnya waktu belajar telah dibunyikan.

Naruto pun meraih tas sekolahnya. Ia sudah tidak menemukan Sasuke dan Kiba. Naruto beranggapan kalau mereka sudah berada di ruangan klub jurnalis.

"Are?" Gumam Naruto mendapati Hinata sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya. Sebenarnya Naruto berniat kabur. Tapi tidak ada cara lain agar mendapatkan alasan. Dirinya sudah terlanjur berada didekat sana sehingga Hinata dapat melihatnya.

"Konnichiwa, senpai" sapa Naruto dengan cengiran ramahnya berusaha sehangat mungkin.

"..."

Hinata hanya diam membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin. Dengan kilatan tajam dari tatapannya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Naruto membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Naruto terkejut saat gadis bersurai indigo ini menarik dasinya sehingga jarak kepala mereka hanya sejengkal.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Tanya Hinata tajam membuat Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Gadis ini tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu berhasil membuat Naruto bungkam.

"Dia merindukanku?" Batin Naruto.

Bolehkan Naruto percaya diri sedikit? Naruto berpikir Hinata merasa kehilangan sewaktu Naruto tidak ada untuknya.

Hinata menanyakan hal tersebut dengan muka memerah. Sungguh manis hingga membuat Naruto sangat ingin mencicipi bibir ranum Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, baka-Naru?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi untuk mempertegas pertanyaannya.

Dari nada bicaranya memang terkesan memaksa. Tetapi Naruto sadar. Gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia merasa kehilangan.

"Gomenasai"

Hinata hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan dialog Naruto. Kata maaf tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Maka dari itu Hinata menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Aku beranggapan bahwa kau menganggapku sebagai penganggu, senpai. Maka dari itu aku menjauhimu" ujar Naruto dan cukup menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata.

"Hanya karena itu kau menjauhiku?"

"Hm"

Hinata pun melepas cengkramannya pada dasi Naruto. Cukup sudah semuanya. Akhirnya Hinata mengetahui alasan pemuda itu tidak berbicara dengannya selama ini.

"Kau jahat, baka-Naru" cicit Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomen, Hinata-senpai"

Hinata pun jatuh terduduk diatas lantai dengan kaki membentuk 'W'. Naruto yang mendapati itu langsung gelagapan dan turut duduk diatas lantai bersama Hinata.

"Boleh aku bertanya dua hal?" Tanya Hinata sambil membentuk angka dua pada jarinya.

"Hm" jawab Naruto memperbolehkan.

Hinata pun tersenyum dengan rona tipis di wajahnya. Melihat Hinata seperti ini sungguh membuat Naruto takjub melihat manisnya seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi Naruto segera tersadar. Bisa jadi ini termasuk tipu muslihatnya Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seminggu belakangan ini? Kenapa kau tidak sekolah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Hinata menyelidiki kenapa Naruto tidak ada seminggu belakangan ini.

Kau tahu Naruto? Karena kau tidak ada di sisinya, Hinata selalu merasa kesepian dan bosan selalu menyerangnya. Hinata selalu teringat seorang pemuda pirang yang selalu menghiburnya setiap kali otaknya akan terasa meledak.

"Kau pernah mendengar aku bercerita bahwa aku kebingungan dengan persiapanku mengikuti event fotografer, bukan?"

"Jadi kau pergi untuk mencari gambar?"

"Ya benar. Aku berkunjung ke desa Biei di Prefektur Hokkaido selama seminggu"

Hinata hanya manggut mengerti dengan alasan Naruto. Menjadi fotografer itu memanglah tidak mudah. Untuk menekuni dunia fotografer, maka kita harus mau mencari hal-hal baru seperti berkeliling desa, kota, negara, benua, maupun dunia.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertanyaan kedua?" Kata Naruto langsung menanyakan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Aku dengar kau memarahi Tayuya-san kemaren"

"Dengar dari Sakura-senpai?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Karena hanya Sakura yang mengetahuinya.

"Iya. Dia bercerita padaku" jawab Hinata.

"Aku memang memarahinya karena ia selalu menganggumu"

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Naruto melakukannya untuk melindungi Hinata. Itulah kenyataannya. Hinata tidak mengerti dengan jalannya pikiran Naruto. Hubungan mereka saat ini pun masih abu-abu. Berteman? Entahlah. Apalagi sepasang kekasih.

Pemuda didepannya ini memang selalu peduli padanya. Menghibur dan bahkan menolong. Apalagi selama ini Hinata menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah membalas kebaikan Naruto. Melihat ketulusan seorang Naruto, air mata Hinata pun tumpah.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Naruto. Hiks." kata Hinata pelan.

Hiks? Apa Hinata menangis? Naruto langsung gelagapan dibuatnya. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah membuat Hinata menangis. Apalagi dengan kepribadian Hinata. Naruto tak percaya seorang Hyuuga Hinata menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya berhenti menganggumu, senpai" ujar Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Gadis itu sekarang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hiks...hiks...maafkan aku. Padahal aku selalu kasar. Tapi kau selalu baik kepadaku. Hiks!" Kata Hinata semakin membuat Naruto gelagapan. Ia terlalu shock melihat Hinata yang seperti ini.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang sedang menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dapat dilihat oleh Naruto badan gadis itu bergetar. Kedua tangan Hinata yang menumpu ke lantai pun sudah dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Sakura mengatakan kalian juga saling adu mulut" kata Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya.

Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Melihat Hinata menangis sungguh membuat hatinya sakit. Pemuda ini dengan berani menyentuh tangan kiri Hinata dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto menyentuh pipi kanan Hinata. Pemuda ini pun dengan pelan mendongakkan wajah Hinata agar mutiara itu dapat menatap samuderanya.

"Ini baru namanya adu mulut, Hinata"

.

 ***Cup***

.

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Naruto menyentuh bibir lembut Hinata dengan bibirnya sendiri. Hal ini sontak menghentikan air mata Hinata. Namun badan Hinata dibuat menegang oleh Naruto.

Tidak ada paksaan yang Hinata dapatkan dari Naruto. Pemuda ini menyalurkan rasa hangatnya lewat ciuman. Akhirnya perasaan hangat menyelimuti hati Hinata. Gadis ini pun mulai memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan Naruto. Bahkan badannya sudah tidak bergetar lagi.

Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam ciuman. Sudah tiga menit berlangsung tapi tidak ada satupun yang berniat melepaskan pagutannya.

Perlahan Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya untuk menyudahi ciuman ini. Tapi baru saja menjauhkan 5 cm, Hinata malah menarik dasi Naruto dan mengulang ciuman mereka.

.

 ***Cup***

.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang terbelalak kaget atas apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Ini tidak seperti Hinata. Awalnya Naruto ingin menolak. Tapi melihat air mata yang turun dari mata yang tertutup itu, Naruto mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sangat merindukannya.

Naruto mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh tengkuk Hinata. Naruto pun memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto mulai memainkan lidahnya dan dengan berani menyentuh lidah Hinata. Hinata tidak menolak sedikit pun. Bahkan gadis indigo ini membalasnya.

"Amatir?" Batin Naruto saat menyadari Hinata kaku dalam melakukannya.

Naruto pun membulatkan matanya. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia melakukan ciuman panasnya dengan Hinata! Ini salah. Naruto melepas tengkuk Hinata dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata.

"Gomen"

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis. Ia mengerti. Pemuda ini tetap menjaga kehormatan Hinata. Gadis pecinta lavender ini tahu bahwa Naruto adalah pria baik hati yang sangat mencintainya.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku" ujar Hinata dengan rona tipis di mukanya dan berhasil membuat Naruto kembali gelagapan.

"Gomenasai, Hinata senpai!"

Naruto pun meminta maaf sambil bersujud. Kebiasaan orang Jepang memang seperti itu. Mereka akan minta maaf yang sangat besar dengan bersujud.

Sejujurnya Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Naruto. Bahkan gadis itu merasa bersyukur karena Naruto-lah yang ia cium untuk pertama kalinya.

"Karena kau lebih tulus mencintaiku daripada Toneri" batin Hinata dengan senyumannya.

"Naruto" Hinata memanggil namanya membuat Naruto kembali duduk dengan normal.

"Hai'?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Naruto-kun?"

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Naruto dapat merasakan kehangatan di dadanya. Apa itu bertanda Hinata sudah menerima Naruto sebagai bagian dari hidupnya?

"Boleh"

Hinata pun tersenyum. Ia merasa gemas melihat wajah tak percaya Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Na-ru-to-kun"

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

I Got You!

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti

.

My First Romance Fic, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EBI gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, masalah lainnya, dan terpenting DLDR

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Humour (maybe), dan Hurt/Comfort

* * *

.

.

Angin menerpa wajah tampan Naruto saat dia tengah berjalan kaki menuju kediamannya. Matahari sudah mulai sedikit menenggelamkan sebagian wujudnya. Langit pun sudah bewarna jingga kesukaannya.

Naruto memandangi langit yang mulai kemerahan itu. Sangat menakjubkan menurutnya. Mukanya malah memerah saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Aku menciumnya" batin Naruto salah tingkah tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit.

.

 ***Bruk***

.

Naruto kaget saat tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Naruto melihat siapa gerangan yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Shi-Shion?"

Naruto mendapati seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Pelukan gadis ini begitu erat seolah tidak mau melepaskan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun"

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Shion ini pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Warna mata Shion mengingatkan Naruto dengan Hinata.

"Shion? Kau kembali ke Tokyo?"

"Hai'. Aku tinggal disamping rumahmu. Mulai sekarang, kita bertetangga, Naruto-kun" ujar Shion membuat Naruto kaget.

Hayama Shion, gadis 16 tahun yang sebaya dengan Naruto. Sekedar info, Shion adalah mantan kekasihnya Naruto. Mereka berpisah dikarenakan Shion yang pindah ke Osaka bersama keluarganya. Jadi mereka berpisah bukan karena ada konflik. Tapi karena terpaksa.

Gadis ini tiba ketika Naruto melirik Hinata. Apalagi ketika Hinata sudah mulai menerima keberadaan Naruto walaupun bukan sebagai kekasih. Shion tidak tahu bahwa Naruto telah mencintai gadis lain. Memberitahukannya kepada Shion? Naruto tidak tega karena akan menanamkan perasaan sakit yang mendalam.

"Naruto-kun?" Panggil Shion ketika Naruto termenung.

"Hai'?" Sahut Naruto yang sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ayo pulang bersama?" Ajak Shion yang sudah memagut lengan kanan Naruto.

"Baiklah"

Naruto dan Shion melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi dada Shion yang menyentuh lengannya tidak kuasa membuat Naruto menolak. Pemuda itu nampak kegirangan.

"Ne Shion. Kau habis kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mencarimu, Naruto-kun" jawab Shion tetap melihat ke depan.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada dimana?"

"Aku melacak nomor ponselmu"

"Souka..."

Suasana berubah hening ketika mereka tidak ada lagi pembicaraan. Naruto begitu merasa canggung. Padahal sebelum berakhirnya hubungan mereka, Naruto sering sekali mengajak gadis ini pergi kencan.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya lagi, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto yang ditanyai seperti itu pun mulai bingung. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu bertanya karena Naruto sudah mengenal Shion sejak lama.

"Hmmm...kurasa tidak ada"

"Yah...sangat disayangkan"

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Naruto tidak tahu ingin berbincang mengenai apa. Mulutnya hanya bungkam seolah mereka baru saja mengenal.

Bermenit-menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya mereka sampai di komplek perumahan dimana Naruto dan Shion tinggal. Rumah gadis itu begitu besar sedangkan rumah Naruto terbilang kecil.

"Sudah lama rumah itu dijual dan baru sekarang dihuni oleh orang" ujar Naruto memandangi rumah Shion.

"Semoga saja tidak berhantu" kata Naruto menoleh ke Shion dengan jahilnya. Seketika perkataan Naruto membuat Shion merinding.

"Naruto-kun!" Pekik Shion pelan dengan muka yang sudah ketakutan.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku masuk duluan. Jaa" pamit Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Namikaze.

Shion hanya memandangi punggung Naruto yang terbilang lebar itu. Pemuda itu bertambah tinggi semenjak ia tinggal. Padahal 4 tahun yang lalu, tinggi badan mereka terlihat sama. Dan sekarang Shion hanya setinggi dada bidang Naruto.

"Kupikir, kau terlihat semakin tampan, Naruto-kun" gumam Shion dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

"Ohayou, minna-san" sapa seorang guru bermasker bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Ohayou, sensei" balas murid-murid 1-1 yang diketuai oleh Naruto.

"Sensei akan mengabarkan pada kalian bahwa hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ujar Kakashi membuat seisi kelas menjadi ricuh.

"Aku yakin dia adalah perempuan cantik!" Ucap kubu laki-laki berharap.

"Tidak! Pasti laki-laki tampan yang bisa mengimbangi Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun" ucap kubu perempuan tak mau kalah.

Ketika kelas ricuh, Kakashi, Sasuke dan Naruto dibuat sweatdrop olehnya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sekarang jawab pertanyaan kami! Murid baru laki-laki atau perempuan?!" Tanya salahsatu siswi menuntut.

"Eto...kubu laki-laki benar" jawab Kakashi berkeringat.

"GHAAA! Yuhuii!" Teriak semua laki-laki kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Sensei harap semuanya kembali tenang. Sensei akan memanggil murid barunya" kata Kakashi mutlak dan berhasil mendiamkan seisi kelas.

"Bagus" ucap Kakashi saat sudah kembali hening.

Kakashi menoleh ke samping kirinya dimana pintu kelas berada. Entah kenapa, jantung Naruto tiba-tiba saja berpacu. Perasaan pemuda pirang ini mendadak tidak enak.

"Masuklah, Hayama-san"

"Hayama" gumam Naruto membulatkan matanya menyadari sesuatu.

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Masuklah seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang pucat dengan mata lavender indah menyerupai idola Konoha High School. Menyadari itu, Naruto pun menelungkupkan wajahnya agar tidak dilihat oleh Shion.

"Perkenalkan, minna-san. Namaku Hayama Shion! Pindahan dari Yosei High School yang ada di Osaka. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!" Sapa Shion dengan ramahnya.

"Sugoi..." Kagum siswa laki-laki seperti melihat bidadari.

"KYAAA!" Teriak siswi-siswi yang malah sudah menerima Shion sebagai bagian dari mereka.

Kakashi melihat seluruh bangku yang ada di kelas. Ia menemukan satu bangku masih kosong. Yaitu di paling sudut kelas. Naruto bersyukur karena hanya bangku itu yang kosong. Jadi Shion bisa jauh duduk darinya.

"Leganya" gumam Naruto.

"NARUTO! Kenapa kau tertidur?!" Teriak Kakashi saat mendapati Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

Teriakan Kakashi tentu saja menyadarkan Shion. Shion pun tersenyum saat menemukan Naruto yang duduk jauh darinya.

"Gomenasai, sensei" kata Naruto.

"Gawat" batin Naruto.

Kakashi pun mulai membuka buku. Naruto memantapkan hati untuk menengok ke Shion. Saat sudah menemukan gadis itu, Shion malah melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa harus sekelas?!" Batin Naruto.

* * *

.

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas. Bel istirahat sudah dibunyikan. Naruto bersyukur atas itu. Pelajaran matematika sungguh tidak disukainya. Bahkan Naruto selalu berdo'a agar guru yang mengajarkan matematika mengalami sakit demam walaupun hanya sehari.

"Naruto, ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Kiba yang datang menghampiri Naruto bersama Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto langsung merinding mendengar suara itu. Kiba jadi terdiam sementara Sasuke biasa-biasa saja.

"Shion" sahut Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ayo ke kantin bersama" ajak Shion.

"Tapi mereka mengajakku duluan, Shion"

"Ayolah, Naruto-kun"

Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke dan Kiba seolah meminta pertolongan. Mereka berdua hanya bisa mengidikkan bahu tak tahu.

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto akhirnya membuat Shion senang.

"Ayo!"

Shion pun memeluk lengan Naruto dan menarik pemuda itu dengan semangat. Shion sungguh bahagia sekarang karena bertemu kembali dengan Naruto.

* * *

.

* * *

"Katakan 'Aaaak'"

Muka Naruto memerah malu saat Shion menawarkan sebuah suapan darinya. Bagi laki-laki normal yang ditawari seperti itu oleh perempuan cantik pun tidak kuasa menolak.

"Aaaak"

Naruto membuka mulutnya agar jalan masuk makanan yang disuapi oleh Shion dapat dimasukkan.

"Ehem"

Shion menghentikan kegiatannya sedangkan Naruto masih dalam keadaan membuka mulut. Jika author bertanya 'siapakah yang mendehem?', kalian pasti tahu siapa.

Naruto melihat ke kiri dengan gerakan patah-patah. Dugaannya benar. Ternyata Hinata telah memergokinya bersama Shion. Bukan Hinata saja. Kali ini Hinata bersama Sakura, Temari, dan Ino.

"Ara...ara...ada apa, kaichou?" Tanya Shion yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Hinata dan Naruto.

"Dilarang saling suap-suapan" jawab Hinata tegas lalu menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Permi-"

"Shion? Kau sudah kembali" kata Sakura menghentikan ucapan Hinata. Hinata pun hanya melihat sahabat merah jambunya itu.

"Sakura-senpai? Apa kabar?" Sapa Shion lalu berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Aku baik. Sejak kapan kembali ke Tokyo?"

Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang ringan. Sakura sudah duduk disamping Naruto. Sakura dan Shion terlihat akrab.

"Hey teman-teman. Bergabunglah. Aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian" kata Sakura.

"Oke" kata Ino lalu duduk disamping Shion diikuti Temari.

"Hinata, kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Sakura saat Hinata hanya diam.

"Permisi" pamit Hinata lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Senpai?" Panggil Naruto namun tidak digubris.

"Permisi" pamit Naruto lalu pergi mengejar Hinata.

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap***

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai indigo baru saja memasuki atap sekolah. Gadis itu langsung mencari tempat teduh dan duduk disana.

"Hiks...ada apalagi denganku? Cemburu lagi? Hiks..." Gumam Hinata yang tidak kuat menahan air matanya.

"Mungkin gadis pirang itu mantan kekasih yang dimaksud oleh Sakura" kata Hinata mulai beranggapan.

"Tapi kenapa mereka begitu dekat" cicit Hinata lalu menyembunyikan wajah diantara kakinya.

"Hiks! Hiks! Padahal kami sudah berciuman" kata Hinata dengan kesalnya.

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Ciiiit...***

.

Hinata mendengar pintu yang menghubungkan ke atap telah dibuka oleh seseorang. Hinata tidak peduli itu. Hinata yakin teman-temannya akan datang untuk menghiburnya.

"Hinata-senpai"

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Bukan ketiga temannya yang datang namun pemuda yang tengah ia kesalkan yang datang.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Naruto memilih berjongkok didepan Hinata. Pemuda ini dengan berani menyentuh tangan Hinata lalu mengenggamnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku" kata Hinata lalu melepas pegangan tangan yang dilakukan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum miris. Ia merasa bersalah. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa bahagia karena Hinata merasa cemburu.

"Gomen" kata Naruto mengakui kesalahannya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Bukannya dia kekasihmu?"

"Dia bukan lagi kekasihku"

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kau memercayai ucapanku?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai frustasi.

Hinata akhirnya mendongak sehingga Naruto dapat melihat air mata Hinata. Ternyata gadis indigo ini benar-benar menangis.

"Cium aku" jawab Hinata dengan nada meyakinkan namun membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu, senpai?"

"..."

Hinata diam saja membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin. Apa dia harus mencium Hinata? Bagaimana jika gadis ini sedang menjebaknya. Ciuman mereka sebelumnya mungkin saja karena Hinata tidak sadar.

"Kau selalu saja lama" kata Hinata.

.

 ***Cup***

.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Sudah ketiga kalinya mereka berciuman dan sudah dua kali Hinata yang melakukannya duluan. Mereka hanya menempelkan bibir tanpa berniat bergelut dengan lidah.

Beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan ciuman mereka. Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama memperlihatkan rona tipis.

"Bibirnya selalu lembut dan hangat" batin Naruto yang terkesima.

"Apa aku harus menyatakan cintaku sekarang juga?" Batin Naruto.

.

 ***Teeeeeeet...***

.

Bel kembali belajar pun dibunyikan membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersentak. Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya berniat menolong Hinata.

Hinata pun menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata hingga gadis indigo tersebut berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

"Geser sedikit"

"Kenapa aku harus geser"

"Tenanglah kalian berdua"

"Dia menganggu saja, Naruto-kun"

"Kau yang menganggu"

Naruto menghela nafas berat karena sedaritadi hanya mendengar perdebatan 2 gadis disampingnya. Shion dan Hinata kini saling beradu pandang.

Mereka bertiga tengah pulang bersama. Awalnya Shion mengajak Naruto pulang bersama. Tapi ketika baru saja ingin keluar gerbang, mereka sudah dihambat oleh Hinata.

Naruto berdiri di paling kanan, Hinata di tengah karena ingin memisahkan Shion dengan Naruto, sedangkan Shion di sebelah kiri.

Shion merasa kesal karena pemisahan ini sangat menguntungkan bagi Hinata. Hinata memasang wajah angkuhnya selama dipelototi oleh Shion.

"Hm! Biarkan saja. Kuakui dia cantik. Tapi aku yakin Naruto-kun akan memilihku" Batin Shion lalu membuang muka sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Naruto selaku laki-laki merasa bahagia karena diperebutkan oleh 2 gadis cantik. Dia hanya senyam-senyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras.

"Gadis ini dimana tinggalnya? Kenapa belum melepaskan Naruto-kun?!" Batin Hinata yang melirik Shion dengan tajam.

Mereka bertiga terus bersama berjalan kaki hingga ada pertigaan jalan. Kediaman Hyuuga harus mengambil jalan kiri. Sementara kediaman Namikaze sebelah kanan.

"Fufufufu...sepertinya kau harus berpisah dengan kami, kaichou" kata Shion dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau kenapa masih ikut dengan Naruto-kun? Kau mau bertamu ke rumahnya?!" Tanya Hinata dengan sorotan mata yang tidak pernah melembut jika menatap Shion.

"Bertamu? Tidak...tidak. Kami berdua bertetangga, kaichou" jawab Shion lalu memeluk lengan Naruto membuat si empunya kaget.

"HAAHH?!" Hinata shock saat melihat Shion menggandeng lengannya Naruto.

"Jaa ne"

Shion pun menyeret Naruto untuk meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang shock berat. Seketika segala macam pikiran negatif menghantui Hinata.

"Matte! Hinata-senpai!" Kata Naruto mencoba berbicara dengan Hinata namun tidak dilepas oleh Shion.

Pikiran negatif sudah menghantui Hinata. Jika mereka bertetangga, maka ada kemungkinan besar mereka saling bertamu. Dan apabila terjadi kekhilafan, maka Naruto dan Shion bisa saja...

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Hinata dengan OOC-nya.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

Pagi harinya, Hinata baru saja memasuki gerbang Konoha High School. Aura dingin dan anggun langsung menguar. Hinata menemukan sosok pemuda kuning berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Tepatnya sekarang pemuda pecinta ramen itu tengah memotret pepohonan tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berada.

Hinata berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Naruto. Tapi baru saja akan berniat, seorang pemuda bersurai ungu gelap datang menghadangnya ketika Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu gedung utama.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata dingin lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Boleh kita berkenalan?"

"Ha? Aku tidak berniat mengenal senior sepertimu"

"Kau pemberani rupanya"

Siswa bersurai ungu gelap ini makin mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Hinata. Saat pemuda itu mendekat, Hinata menjauh.

.

 ***Tap***

.

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menyentuh bahu pemuda ungu gelap. Hinata tahu siapa gerangan yang mengintrupsi senior mesum itu.

"Naruto-kun?" Gumam Hinata.

"Sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia, senpai" kata Naruto tajam.

"Kenapa? Masalah buatmu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena kau sudah menganggu pacarku"

Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya. Hatinya seketika berbunga hanya dengan mendengar kalimat itu. Apalagi jika Naruto serius mengatakannya.

"Ha? Gadis seper-"

"GHAAAA!"

Naruto tiba-tiba saja mencengkram kerah belakang kemeja yang dipakai pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu dan melemparnya keluar gedung utama.

Naruto menatap tajam pemuda itu. Naruto mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang ia kenal sebagai seniornya juga. Pemuda bersurai putih itu sedang berdiri disamping pemuda ungu gelap yang mencium tanah.

Naruto kembali melembut ketika merasakan ujung blazernya ditarik-tarik. Naruto pun memutar badannya menghadap Hinata.

"Kau masih utuh kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Utuh kepalamu" jawab Hinata dengan angkuhnya dan berhasil membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

Hinata pun pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit membuat Naruto melongo. Gadis itu berjalan santai dengan bokong yang naik secara bergantian antara kanan dan kiri.

"Dia itu kadang manis kadang menyebalkan" gumam Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi bel belajar akan segera diaktifkan. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto sangat bad mood membuat pikiran bolos menghinggapi otaknya.

"Bolos lebih baik"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Yo, minna-san.

Bertemu lagi dengan author laki bernama Kazehiro Tatsuya...

.

Chapter 8!

Merupakan chapter filler khusus komedi. Bertumpu pada dua karakter OC bernama Kazehiro Tatsuya dan Tsubaki Matsuda dan satu karakter ori bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sebenarnya dua nama karakter OC itu adalah penname seseorang. Kazehiro Tatsuya kalian pasti sudah tahu. Tapi Tsubaki Matsuda...siapa ya? :'v

Oh ya benar.

Tsubaki Matsuda adalah reader yang ingin dijadikan sebagai karakter OC. Kami sudah sepakat dalam hal ini.

Karena chapter depan cuma chapter filler khusus komedi, jadi kalian tidak wajib baca karena gak ada hubungannya sama cerita utama. Tapi tenang aja. Karakter Naruto tetap saya masukin sebagai tanda bahwa cerita yang saya bikin masih berjudul 'I Got You!' dan ada di fandom Naruto.

Cerita diambil sewaktu Naruto bolos dan kabur lewat belakang gedung utama. Kalian pasti tahu kapan itu terjadi kan?

Tapi, saya sangat berharap kalian semua menghargai chapter 8. Semoga chapter besok bisa menghibur anda.

Alasan saya bikin komedi sih cuma iseng-iseng aja :v

 **SAYA MENGANJURKAN AGAR TIDAK MEMBACA CHAPTER 8 SAMBIL MAKAN!**

.

 **Thanks For :**

HimeNara-kun, leonardoparuntu9, Neng275, alvinsuprayogo, sarwannamikaze, Resign evil, divia (Guest), asen (Guest), fmhrm, Hakim207, Tsubaki Matsuda, HariwanRudy, caaries laventa (Guest), nawaha (Guest), meganeko-chan24, BiNaruHina, red evil (Guest), Rezaa, mauriceandreane, Rosoner1, didis (Guest), sally (Guest), rosiya (Guest), bangkelaut (Guest), Pus, Cecep713.

.

Terimakasih atas Favorites, Follows, dan Reviews.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	8. Chapter 8

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Sreeet!***

.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, MINna-san...?" Sapa Naruto yang berubah pelan di akhir kalimat saat menyadari guru tidak ada berdiri didepan kelas.

"Ohayou" balas semua anggota kelasnya.

Naruto pun menghela nafas. Ia bersyukur karena guru mereka belum datang. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang menuju bangkunya yang ada disamping Kiba dan didepan Sasuke.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! Pfffft..." Seru Kiba pelan berniat mengejek Naruto.

"Urusai" kata Naruto merasa malu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu buru-buru, Naruto. Sekarang kita dengan Kakashi-sensei" kata Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dimana Sasuke berada. Naruto kaget saat melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sekarang pemuda itu berkeringat dan rambut pantat ayamnya berubah menjadi seonggok rumput laut. Pemuda itu terlihat kacau.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Tanya Naruto seperti melihat hantu rumput laut.

"Aku hanya-"

"Secara teknis dia sama sepertimu. Dia hanya terburu-buru ke sekolah dan berakhir seperti itu. Terlihat lebih parah dibandingkan kau, bukan? Dia hanya pandai bicara saja" jawab Kiba mendahului Sasuke yang ingin menjelaskannya.

"Itu karena-"

"Karena dia juga tidak tahu Kakashi-sensei yang mengajar sekarang"

"Bahkan-"

"Bahkan dia salah bawa buku sekarang. Seharusnya kita belajar ekonomi, bukan? Yang dia bawa malah buku masak"

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Kiba terdiam dengan cengiran watados. Sasuke kesal karena Kiba selalu memotong ucapannya. Parahnya semua yang diucapkan Kiba sesuai dengan fakta. Bahkan Sasuke terpaksa memukul meja agar Kiba berhenti mengoceh.

"Hahahaha...maaf...maaf. Silahkan kembali ke kegiatan kalian" kata Naruto mencoba tidak membuat keberadaan mereka bertiga terlalu mencolok.

Sasuke kembali duduk dengan normal. Rambut bagaikan tumpukan rumput laut ini sungguh menganggunya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Naruto karena sedaritadi Sasuke memegangi rambutnya.

"Aku rindu pantat ayam" jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto, Kiba, bahkan seluruh kelas menatapnya dengan jijik.

"Apa? Itulah kesukaanku" ujar Sasuke namun semua orang malah tambah jijik.

Sasuke kembali menganalisis ucapannya. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya? Bukankah biasanya gaya rambut yang ia gunakan adalah model pantat ayam?

"Haaah?!" Respon Sasuke saat menyadari ucapannya.

Mukanya langsung memerah. Pemuda ini pun berdiri dengan wajah serius walau memerah karena malu.

"Dengar! Pantat ayam maksudku bukanlah pantat ayam yang kalian bayangkan"

"Tatap" gumam orang-orang tidak berubah sedikitpun. Bahkan Naruto dan Kiba juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Huaaa! Hilang sudah reputasiku. Bunuh aku, Naruto!" Kata Sasuke sambil berguling-guling di lantai kelas.

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

I Got You!

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti

.

My First Romance Fic, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EBI gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, masalah lainnya, dan terpenting DLDR

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Humour (maybe), dan Hurt/Comfort

* * *

.

.

Pakaian urak-urakan seperti berandalan, sorotan mata tajam, tindik pada daun telinga kiri, itulah Kazehiro Tatsuya.

Walaupun dia berandalan, dia juga populer di kalangan perempuan. Bahkan kepintaran juga dimilikinya.

"Dimana dia?" Gumam Tatsuya mencari seekor manusia yang berada entah dimana.

"GHAAAA!"

Tatsuya pun mendongak ke atas mendengar suara teriakan itu. Ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai ungu gelap sedang melesat jatuh entah dari mana.

Tatsuya hanya diam melihatnya. Lalu dengan gerakan menggeserkan badan hanya sedikit, pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu berhasil mencium tanah dengan kepalanya tanpa harus menindih Tatsuya.

"Ittai!" Rintihnya.

Tatsuya pun melihat pemuda ungu gelap itu. Dialah yang ia cari sedari tadi. Pemuda ungu gelap yang merupakan sahabatnya.

"Hoi Matsuda. Kenapa?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Di-dia" jawab Matsuda menunjuk seseorang.

Tatsuya melihat siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Matsuda. Ternyata seorang pria bersurai pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya, baka?!" Tanya Tatsuya yang baru saja melihat sorotan tajam dari Naruto. Tatsuya pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Matsuda berdiri.

"Aku baru saja menganggu Hinata-senpai" ujar Matsuda membuat Tatsuya terdiam.

.

 ***Bruk***

.

"Itteei!" Rintih Matsuda sekali lagi ketika Tatsuya dengan tidak berperasaan melepaskan tangannya.

"Dasar. Pantas saja Naruto datang menghajarmu. Jika ingin menganggu perempuan. Setidaknya ganggulah dia" kata Tatsuya lalu menunjuk seorang gadis culun dengan setelan yang terlihat norak. Tatsuya dan Matsuda pun memerhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama.

Ternyata gadis ini sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh dua pemuda tampan. Gadis culun ini pun menoleh dengan sorotan nakal membuat Tatsuya dan Matsuda menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hmmm...penampilan dan kebiasaannya tidak sinkron. Sebaiknya jangan" kata Tatsuya yang sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karena tidak kuat.

"Aku mengerti" kata Matsuda yang juga membalikkan badannya.

Tatsuya melihat jam tangannya. Masih ada 5 menit lagi sebelum jam sekolah dimulai. Sepertinya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bolos sekolah. Apalagi sahabatnya ingin menganggu perempuan.

"Matsuda, ayo cabut" ajak Tatsuya yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Matsuda membuat Tatsuya berhenti.

"Toilet" jawab Tatsuya datar.

"Haa?" Respon Matsuda.

"Kita akan pergi kemana saja diluar Konoha High School. Kau ingin menganggu perempuan, bukan? Kalau begitu ayo kita berburu" jawab Tatsuya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Mereka berjalan menuju belakang sekolah dimana ada jalur rahasia buatan generasi terdahulu. Melewati jalur tersebut mereka terpaksa merangkak.

"Ugh berhasil juga" kata Tatsuya lalu Matsuda juga berhasil melewatinya.

Mereka pun kembali berdiri. Terlebih dahulu kembali membersihkan pakaian mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup, Tatsuya mulai berjalan diikuti Matsuda.

"Akhirnya"

Tatsuya dan Matsuda berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara baritone seseorang. Dua sahabat berambut kontras ini menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok pemuda pirang yang tadinya menghajar Matsuda.

"Tatsuya-senpai?"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pemuda bersurai putih itu. Naruto menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Oha...you..." Sapa Naruto yang mengatakan 'oha' dengan ramah kepada Tatsuya dan mengatakan 'you' dengan tajam kepada Matsuda.

"Ohayou" balas Tatsuya yang juga mewakili Matsuda.

"Kau ingin bolos juga?" Tanya Tatsuya memerhatikan Naruto yang sedang membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Benar. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran Ibiki-sensei. Karena hukuman yang dia berikan, aku jadi bahan beritanya klub jurnalis" jawab Naruto.

"Kau dendam dengannya?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Bukan dendam. Tapi aku ingat saja dengan perasaan kesal dan sangat ingin membalasnya" jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Apa bedanya, konoya-" Teriak Matsuda yang sudah mengangkat tangannya dengan kepalan yang sudah disiapkan.

"Tidak jadi" kata Matsuda saat melihat tatapan tajam Naruto.

Tatsuya hanya sweatdrop melihat sahabat ungu gelapnya terlihat tak berdaya dibawah kuasa Naruto. Tatsuya tentu saja tidak takut dengan Naruto. Karena pada dasarnya mereka rekan yang dulunya selalu menghajar preman sekolah lainnya semasa SMP. Tatsuya juga alumni Suna Junior High School. Hanya saja sewaktu acara reunian ia tidak hadir dikarenakan mencret.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi. Jika tidak Guy-sensei akan menemukan kita. Kau tahu? Walaupun penampilan nyentrik seperti itu, dulunya dia adalah atlet lari. Jadi akan susah jika kita kabur sewaktu ketahuan olehnya" ujar Matsuda mengingatkannya dengan berbisik.

"Suara siapa itu?"

Naruto, Tatsuya, dan Matsuda seketika merinding saat mendengar suara itu. Mereka tahu siapa pemiliknya. Mighto Guy-sensei!

"Kuciing..." Cicit Tatsuya seimut mungkin.

"Oh kucing. Aku kira murid-murid yang sedang bolos" kata suara dari balik tembok tinggi itu.

Naruto dan Matsuda melongo. Apa guru olahraga mereka sebodoh itu? Mana ada kucing yang mengatakan dirinya kucing! Kucing hanya bisa mengeong.

"Fiuuuh..."

Tatsuya menghela nafas. Ternyata usaha bodohnya membuahkan hasil. Ia tidak menyangkanya sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi" ajak Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari acara melongonya.

Mereka pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Perasaan cemas sudah lepas entah kemana berkat kebodohan yang dilakukan Guy-sensei.

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Tatsuya, Naruto, dan Matsuda menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari. Mereka pun kaget melihat Guy berlari mengejar mereka.

"Jangan kira aku bodoh, gaki!" Teriak Guy yang larinya begitu cepat.

"GHAAA!" Teriak mereka bertiga lalu berlari.

Mereka berlari lurus entah tujuan kemana. Keinginan mereka sekarang hanyalah kabur dari manusia-citah.

"Karena dia cepat, kita harus sering belok dan bersembunyi!" Ujar Naruto dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Tatsuya dan Matsuda.

Mereka bertiga melakukan hal yang sama seperti ucapan Naruto. Mereka harus sering belok dan disaat yang tepat langsung bersembunyi.

.

 ***Tap***

.

Mereka pun akhirnya dapat bersembunyi. Tatsuya, Matsuda, dan Naruto bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang tidak mencurigakan.

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

"Dasar suara kucing sialan! Karena kucing itu aku jadi tidak tahu kalau mereka bolos!" Teriak Guy yang masih berlari dan membuat Tatsuya, Matsuda, dan Naruto sweatdrop jemaah.

"Aku pikir dia tidak sebodoh yang dikira karena tahu kita berada diluar. Tapi ternyata fakta mengenai kena tipu oleh suara kucing buatan yang aneh tetap membodohinya" kata Tatsuya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

 ***Pruuut...***

.

Naruto, Matsuda, dan Tatsuya pun terdiam mendengar suara sakral bernama kentut itu. Naruto pun menatap Matsuda dengan tajam.

"Kau kentut?" Tanya Naruto tajam.

"Bu-bukan!" Jawab Matsuda.

"Aku yang kentut" ujar Tatsuya membuat Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tiba-tiba saja mencretku kambuh!" Kata Tatsuya membuat Naruto dan Matsuda keluar dari persembunyian.

"Ayo kita cari toilet sekarang, senpai!" Kata Naruto yang sudah berlari bersama Matsuda.

"Tu-tunggu..." Kata Tatsuya yang berlari sambil memegangi perutnya.

Mereka mencari toilet umum terdekat. Namun orang-orang pada mengantri membuat Tatsuya tidak ingin menunggu.

"Ayo kita cari di café saja" ajak Matsuda.

"Ide bagus" kata Naruto lalu mereka bertiga pun mencari keberadaan café agar toiletnya dapat digunakan.

"MASUK!" Teriak Tatsuya yang sudah tidak sabaran.

Mereka pun berlari didalam café menuju toiletnya saja tanpa memesan makanan. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria berjas hitam memerhatikan mereka. Pria itu pun mengambil ponselnya lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Yahiko, ada 3 siswa yang masuk café tanpa memesan. Kita apakan?" Tanyanya.

"Tangkap mereka! Jangan biarkan mereka keluar tanpa memesan satu makanan pun, Deidara" jawab si bos memberi perintah.

"Mengerti"

Ternyata café ini dijalani oleh sebuah organisasi Yakuza bernama Akatsuki. Tatsuya, Naruto, dan Matsuda tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Bahkan mereka tidak menengok papan nama dari café ini.

.

 ***Bruk***

.

Tatsuya langsung menutup pintu toilet tunggal itu sedangkan Matsuda dan Naruto menjaga pintu toiletnya.

Mereka dapat mendengar suara bom dari dalam yang membuat mereka memasang muka jijik. Mereka tidak tega mendengar hal itu karena dapat mengundang reader yang ingin menertawakan author mereka.

"Hei kalian"

Naruto dan Matsuda mendapati 3 pria berjas hitam melototi mereka. Dari setelan yang mereka pakai, Matsuda menyadari sesuatu.

"Iya?" Sahut Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya pria bersurai perak menginterogasi, sebut namanya Hidan.

"Ano...kami hanya ingin menggunakan toiletnya. Jika sudah selesai, kami akan pergi" jawab Matsuda harap-harap cemas.

"Ha? Kalian pikir kalian boleh menggunakan toilet tanpa memesan makanan?" Tanya Kakuzu melotot.

"Sumimasen. Tapi kami tidak membawa uang sepersen pun" jawab Naruto bohong karena pada dasarnya mereka tidak lapar plus tidak ingin membuang uang.

.

 ***Bruk..Bruk...***

.

Matsuda memukul-mukul pintu toilet agar Tatsuya fokus mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Berhenti memukul pintu, kamvret! Aku sedang BAB!" Teriak Tatsuya kesal dari dalam toilet karena telah diganggu.

"Tatsuya, sebaiknya selesaikan BAB-mu. Ada Yakuza yang menyuruh kita pergi" ujar Matsuda selagi Naruto berbincang dengan ketiga Yakuza.

"Apa?! Jangan membodohiku! Aku tidak sama dengan Guy-sensei!" Teriak Tatsuya mengomentari ucapan Matsuda.

"Aku serius!" Kata Matsuda.

"Minggir!"

.

 ***Ciiiit***

.

Tatsuya membulatkan matanya saat menemukan 3 pria berjas hitam tak dikenal. Ternyata omongan Matsuda benar.

"Ohayou" sapa Tatsuya dengan canggungnya

.

.

.

.

.

"GHAAAA!" Teriak 3 murid yang sedang membolos ini.

Mereka dikejar oleh Deidara, Hidan, dan Kakuzu karena sudah menggunakan toilet tanpa memesan makanan. Naruto, Tatsuya, dan Matsuda berlari layaknya dikejar aparat pemerintah. Bahkan Tatsuya berlari keluar hanya mengenakan celana pendek sedangkan celana sekolah ia genggam erat-erat karena tidak sempat untuk memasangnya.

"Tatsuya, gunakan kekuatanmu!" Seru Matsuda.

"Ha? Kau yakin menghajar mereka bertiga?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menghentikan larinya.

"Iya. Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku" kata Tatsuya lalu berhenti berlari sedangkan Naruto dan Matsuda masih berlari. Saat sudah ada jarak dengan Tatsuya, Naruto juga turut berhenti dan diikuti Matsuda.

"Kalau begitu biar aku bantu" kata Naruto yang sudah memantapkan hatinya.

"Sebaiknya jangan" cegah Matsuda yang menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Tatsuya itu sangat kuat"

Mendengar ucapan serius dari seorang manusia penakut seperti Matsuda membuat Naruto merasa yakin. Naruto pun melihat Tatsuya yang sedang berdiri membelakangi layaknya seorang pahlawan.

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Deidara, Hidan, dan Kakuzu berhenti tepat didepan pemuda tampan bersurai putih tersebut. Tatsuya memasang wajah serius sedangkan 3 pria itu membunyikan tulang jari-jari mereka.

"F(x) sama dengan 5X kuadrat kurang 3X per 2X kuadrat blablablabla"

"GHAAAA!" Teriak 3 pria Yakuza mendadak pusing saat mendengar soal matematika yang keluar dari mulut Tatsuya.

Deidara, Hidan, dan Kakuzu pun jatuh terduduk sambil menutupi telinga mereka. Soal matematika tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut Tatsuya.

"Cukup Tatsuya! Mereka sudah mengalami trauma dengan soal-soalmu" kata Matsuda menarik bahu Tatsuya.

"Baiklah" kata Tatsuya lalu kembali berlari diikuti Matsuda.

"Hoi Naruto! Jangan bengong saja!" Kata Matsuda mengejutkan Naruto yang terkesima dengan soal-soal Tatsuya.

"Ha-hai'!"

Naruto juga ikut berlari mengejar Tatsuya dan Matsuda yang sudah berlari duluan. Mereka harus kabur dari 3 pria Yakuza itu.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

Siang hari begitu terik hari ini. Naruto, Matsuda, dan Tatsuya sekarang berada di tanah yang dikelilingi bangunan. Mereka harus melewati gang kecil hingga sampai kesini.

"Tatsuya, bagaimana dengan tujuan pertama kita?" Tanya Matsuda karena dari pagi hingga siang kerjaan mereka hanya lari.

"Kelupaan!" Kata Tatsuya lalu menepuk keningnya sendiri. Ternyata celana sekolah sudah ia kenakan.

"Apa tujuan kalian?" Tanya Naruto yang sedaritadi mengikuti mereka tapi tidak ada tujuan.

Tatsuya menoleh ke Naruto. Tatsuya seperti mendapatkan ide setelah menyadari sosok playboy laris ada bersama mereka sejak pagi tadi.

"Waktu yang tepat. Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Tatsuya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sejak pagi tadi Naruto bersama mereka. Dimulai dari dikejar guru olahraga bernama Mighto Guy, Tatsuya yang mendadak mencret, hingga dikejar kelompok Yakuza bernama Akatsuki, baru sekarang Tatsuya menyadari bahwa Naruto ikut bersama mereka?!

"Grrrrr..." Geram Naruto karena keberadaannya sedari tadi ternyata hanya sebagai figuran.

"Aku ingin tahu. Bagaimana cara memikat seorang perempuan?" Tanya Matsuda agar sahabat bersurai putihnya tidak berkelahi dengan Naruto.

Naruto berhenti menggeram. Dia langsung konek dengan pembicaraan Matsuda. Apalagi Naruto teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hmmm...apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Tatsuya-senpai yang ditolak Hinata-senpai?"

.

 ***Jleb***

.

"GHAAA! Kau ingin kupukul!" Teriak Tatsuya yang sudah ditahan oleh Matsuda. Naruto hanya memperlihatkan seringai jahilnya.

"Baiklah" kata Naruto membuat Tatsuya berhenti mengamuk dan Matsuda yang sedikit merenggangkan cengkramannya.

"Kau pasrah ingin kupukul?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Bukan itu! Tapi aku mau membantu kalian" jawab Naruto.

"Kalian? Kau cari gara-gara lagi?! Hanya Matsuda yang membutuhkannya!" Kata Tatsuya yang kembali mengamuk dan Matsuda kembali menahan Tatsuya.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan membantu Matsuda-senpai. Tapi kau juga harus membantu, Tatsuya-senpai"

Ucapan Naruto berhasil menenangkan Tatsuya untuk kedua kalinya. Matsuda pun sudah melepaskan pagutannya secara keseluruhan.

"Pertama-tama, kau perlu tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang perempuan" ujar Naruto membuat Matsuda menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi perempuan, Matsuda-senpai. Misalnya dengan merasakan bagaimana bila memakai rok sekolah yang terbilang pendek. Kau harus tahu bagian mana yang vulgar sehingga kita laki-laki harus menutupnya" ujar Naruto yang tidak dimengerti oleh Matsuda dan Tatsuya.

"Pokoknya kau harus memakai rok dulu!" Kata Naruto tajam karena ditatap bingung oleh Matsuda.

"Hmmm...seperti itu. Kebetulan sekali" kata Tatsuya lalu merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Tada!"

Naruto dan Matsuda menatap tak percaya atas apa yang dipegang Tatsuya. 3 buah rok sekolah yang diambilnya entah darimana.

"Ini aku ambil dari lemari adikku. Karena ada 3, bagaimana jika kita semua memakainya agar Matsuda tidak malu sendiri?" Ajak Tatsuya.

"Hmmm...ide bagus" kata Naruto setuju dengan ide gila Tatsuya.

Tatsuya pun menyerahkan satu rok kepada Naruto dan satunya lagi kepada Matsuda. Matsuda sudah memantapkan hati agar ia tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang perempuan.

"Kalau begitu kita berpencar. Cari tempat tertutup untuk menggantinya" kata Tatsuya lalu mulai berjalan ke sudut. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Matsuda menatap punggung Tatsuya dan Naruto. Mereka terlihat serius. Bahkan mereka rela melakukannya bersama agar ia tidak malu seorang diri. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap ini pun tersenyum. Matsuda pun mulai mencari tempat tertutup.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Tatsuya memastikan.

"Sudah. Ini cukup membuatku malu" jawab Naruto.

"Kau benar" lanjut Matsuda.

"Kalau begitu ayo keluar dalam hitungan ketiga. 1, 2, 3" kata Tatsuya.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan dengan pelan sambil memejamkan mata. Mereka hanya melangkah sebanyak 3x lalu berhenti.

"Buka mata kalian!" Seru Tatsuya diikuti kedua rekannya.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

 ***Ciuuut...***

.

Muka Matsuda mendadak memerah setelah menyadarinya. Ternyata hanya dirinya yang mengenakan rok sementara kedua temannya masih menggunakan celana!

"Mati sana dasar kutu!" Teriak Matsuda lalu mengambil beberapa butir batu dan mengejar Naruto serta Tatsuya.

"Kabur!" Teriak Tatsuya yang berjalan menuju keluar gang bersama Naruto.

"Jangan kabur!" Teriak Matsuda yang sudah berada diluar tanpa ia sadari.

Matsuda pun diam mematung. Mukanya bertambah memerah saat tahu ia keluar dengan hanya mengenakan rok. Malunya bertambah saat orang-orang menatapnya.

"Hiks..hiks...tolong aku. Aku baru saja hampir diperkosa oleh mereka berdua" kata Matsuda menirukan suara gadis lalu menunjuk Naruto dan Tatsuya yang sedang berlari.

"Apa?! Kami akan membantumu! Tunggu disini!" Ucap salahsatu laki-laki lalu mengejar Naruto dan Tatsuya diikuti oleh beberapa warga lainnya.

"Rasakan itu" gumam Matsuda dengan seringaiannya.

Matsuda pun teringat sesuatu. Ia masih mengenakan rok! Matsuda terkejut saat melihat dedaunan pada pohon mulai bergoyang-goyang.

"GHAAAA!" Teriak Matsuda mengeluarkan suara lakinya saat rok yang ia pakai terangkat oleh angin dan mempertontonkan celana dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Senpai, bagaimana ini?!" Tanya Naruto yang kembali berlari setelah beristirahat dari kejaran Akatsuki.

"Aku tak tahu! Yang penting kita kabur saja dulu!" Jawab Tatsuya tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Senpai, perlihatkan lagi kekuatanmu!" Kata Naruto membuat Tatsuya tersadar. Naruto benar. Tatsuya harus melakukan itu.

Tatsuya pun berhenti diikuti Naruto. Tak lama setelah itu, kerumunan warga juga berhenti saat melihat mangsa mereka tidak kabur lagi.

"3x4-7+10x0-9+10 sama dengan?!"

Tatsuya dan Naruto membulatkan matanya saat soal-soal Tatsuya tidak membuat mereka pusing.

"Jawabannya adalah -14!" Ucap salahsatu kerumunan membuat Tatsuya membulatkan matanya

"GHAAAA! Ada orang pintar bersama mereka!" Teriak Tatsuya yang kabur duluan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Senpai? Tidak!" Teriak Naruto saat dirinya sudah dikelilingi oleh warga.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

"Huuuft...lelahnya" gumam Tatsuya sedang duduk di bangku dekat pancuran air di taman kota Tokyo. Ia pun meninum teh es kotak yang ia beli.

Tatsuya melihat jam tangannya karena ingin tahu pukul berapa sekarang. Ternyata sudah pukul 4 sore.

"Tatsuya!"

Tatsuya menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Matsuda dan Naruto. Tatsuya memerhatikan Matsuda. Rupanya ia sudah memakai celana kembali.

"Lama sekali prosesnya" kata Tatsuya watados lalu kembali meminum airnya.

"Ini gara-gara kau! Aku dan Naruto dibawa ke kantor polisi. Kami dimintai penjelasan. Setelah aku mengatakan bahwa kami sedang bermain-main, baru mereka melepaskan kami" ujar Matsuda kesal.

"Gomen" kata Tatsuya yang suaranya berubah serius membuat Matsuda terdiam.

Naruto dan Matsuda pun duduk disebelah Tatsuya. Mereka bertiga sudah melewati hari yang melelahkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang saja?" Ajak Tatsuya.

"Benar. Aku lelah" kata Naruto.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Naruto tajam saat Matsuda mengeluarkan suara.

"Tujuan kita belum tercapai" jawab Matsuda membuat Tatsuya tak berkutik.

Tatsuya berdiri dari bangkunya. Naruto dan Matsuda hanya diam memerhatikan Tatsuya. Tatsuya pun memegang bahu kiri Matsuda.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah katakan itu. Mengerti?"

"Hai'" kata Matsuda.

Tatsuya pun tersenyum dan melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Matsuda. Pemuda ini pun membalikkan badannya.

"Ayo pulang" kata Tatsuya datar.

"APA?! LALU APA GUNANYA AKU BOLOS SEKOLAH!" Teriak Matsuda membuat Tatsuya kaget. Tatsuya pun berlari ketika Matsuda mengejarnya.

Naruto hanya diam memerhatikan 2 sahabat itu. Ia seperti merasa familiar. Benar. Dirinya seperti melihat Kiba yang sedang bertingkah.

"Renungkan" kata Tatsuya dengan coolnya.

Matsuda terbengong. Renungkan? Apa maksud sahabatnya itu. Apa ia berbuat salah? Benar! Dia telah bolos sekolah!

"TIDAK!" Teriak Matsuda lalu melihat ke atas langit.

.

 ***Pluk***

.

Matsuda terdiam ketika merasakan ada cairan putih hinggap di keningnya. Matsuda membulatkan matanya saat menyadari cairan apa itu.

"Kotoran burung, kah?" Gumam Tatsuya

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

GHAAA!

Saya malu sendiri bikin chara Tatsuya bernasib demikian T-T

Tapi tak apa. Demi terhiburnya kalian, saya dengan senang hati seperti ini :v

Lagian bukan diri saya sendiri yang bernasib demikian. Tapi jangan sampai menimpa orang aslinya deh :D

Bagi reader Tsubaki Matsuda, seperti inilah peran anda yang saya buat. Saya yakin anda sedang terkesan sekarang T-T

.

Seperti yang saya bilang chap kemaren, saya menganjurkan agar tidak membaca chap 8 ini sambil makan XD

Thanks for reading, minna-san

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	9. Chapter 9

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Hinata menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan perasaan berkecamuk bercampur kesal. Orang-orang memandang kaget Hinata yang melangkahkan kakinya dengan hentakan cukup keras.

"Hinata?" Batin Sakura khawatir saat menemukan sahabat indigonya yang baru saja membuka pintu geser kelas lalu berjalan menuju mejanya dengan ekspresi kesal yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Gadis musim semi ini pun meninggalkan obrolannya bersama siswi lain lalu menghampiri sahabatnya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan hinggap di otak Sakura. Salahsatunya, apa yang membuat Hinata seperti itu?

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengelus punggung mungil Hinata. Kini Hinata melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya.

"..."

Kekhawatiran Sakura makin menjadi ketika Hinata tidak menjawab. Akhir-akhir ini, Hinata terlihat lebih lemah dari yang dikenal Sakura. Biasanya gadis ini selalu tegar, angkuh, kuat batin, dan cuek. Tapi ada apa dengannya sekarang?

"Apa karena Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Dia..."

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

I Got You!

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti

.

My First Romance Fic, OOC, OC figuran, AU, DLDR

 **Rated :**

T+

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Humour (maybe), dan Hurt/Comfort

* * *

.

* * *

 **Sehari Sebelumnya**

* * *

.

.

 _ **EVENT**_

.

 _ **Mohon maaf telah menganggu kegiatan kalian. Kami dari pihak penyelenggara telah mengirimkan pengumuman ini melalui surat resmi kepada para Fotografer muda terpilih. Kami pihak penyelenggara akan merasa senang atas keikutsertaan kalian dalam acara kali ini.**_

.

.

Naruto menatap isi surat itu dengan ekspresi terkejut. Fotografer muda terpilih? Ia merasa tersanjung sekarang.

"Tidak ada alasanku menolak ikut. Tema pemotretan dibebaskan malah membuatku pusing sendiri" batin Naruto mulai perang.

Naruto meletakkan kertas tersebut diatas meja belajarnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya agar bisa berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Pemandangan dimana lagi harus ku potret?" Gumam Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha mengorek informasi yang ada di memorinya. Berusaha mengingat tempat indah mana yang pernah ia temui melalui sosial media, internet, maupun koran.

"Ini sangat susah jika dipikirkan!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

Pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto ini pun mendapati ponsel lipatnya berbunyi. Naruto pun meraih ponsel tersebut. Tertera nomor tak dikenal disana. Tanpa merasa ragu, Naruto pun mrngangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi" Sahut Naruto.

"..."

"Moshi-moshi?" Ulang Naruto.

"Konbanwa"

Naruto diam mematung mendengar suara lembut yang dibuat-buat tajam diseberang sana. Ini adalah suaranya...

"Hinata-senpai?"

"Ya ini aku. Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Sakura"

Terbesit perasaan senang ketika Hinata meneleponnya malam-malam begini. Apalagi meminta nomor ponselnya dari Sakura. Naruto merasa senang sekarang.

"Kenapa kau meneleponku, senpai?" Tanya Naruto penasaran alasan gadis senior yang disukainya itu.

"Aku meneleponmu bukan atas kemauanku. Aku hanya merasa bosan dan memilih nomor yang ada di kontak secara acak sambil menutup mata. Dan ternyata suaramulah yang kudengar hingga membuatku kaget" jawab Hinata membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Setidaknya berkat hoki!" Batin Naruto menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Kau tahu, aku blablabla"

Naruto pun mulai bercerita tak jelas selama berteleponan dengan Hinata hingga gadis itu mengantuk. Tanpa Naruto sadari, dia sendiri telah melupakan dimana ia akan berburu objek.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan mata sayu seolah tidur hanya 2 jam semalam. Pemuda itu tampak lesu dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

.

 ***Pluk!***

.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya dengan keras hingga berhasil membuat Naruto oleng ke depan.

"Hari masih pagi dan kau seolah merasakan siang 24 jam?!"

Naruto menoleh dengan perempatan di pelipisnya. Ketika tahu siapa si pelaku yang telah memukul, Naruto pun berubah 360 derajat menjadi tenang.

"Tatsuya-senpai?"

"Ohayou" sapa Tatsuya lalu menepuk punggung Naruto dengan keras untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ittei!" Rintih Naruto dan bersiap dengan kepalan tangan yang akan hinggap di pipi Tatsuya.

"Ohayou, Na-ru-to-kun..."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan membogem Tatsuya. Suara sapaan yang ia dengar terdengar imut. Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati Shion dengan senyuman ramahnya.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Disaat yang bersamaan, sosok gadis berambut indigo lewat tak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Seketika aura angkuh Hinata dapat dirasakan Naruto dan Tatsuya.

"Cinta segitiga, heh?" Kata Hinata tajam dan dapat membuat hati Naruto tertohok. Hinata pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hinata-chan...!"

Tak lama setelah itu terlihat seorang gadis pirang ponytail berlari kecil mengejar Hinata yang sudah didepan pintu gedung utama.

"Ca-cantiknya..."

Naruto menoleh ke Tatsuya dengan ekspresi tak menyangka. Apa Tatsuya baru saja mengatakan Ino itu cantik?

Ino memang terlihat cantik. Gayanya begitu modis dibanding personil T-rex Girls lainnya. Pakaian serba seksi juga selalu terlihat melekat di tubuh moleknya. Tak heran jika Ino juga banyak diganderungi laki-laki.

.

 ***Greb***

.

Naruto memerahkan muka ketika Shion dengan berani memagut lengan kanannya sehingga memaksa Naruto agak memerengkan badan ke samping akibat perbedaan tinggi antara keduanya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas, Naruto-kun?!" Ajak Shion lalu menarik (baca:menyeret) Naruto menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Tatsuya.

Naruto yang diseret hanya pasrah. Bila diluar ia terlihat pasrah, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang perang pikiran sekarang.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Shion? Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Hanya 'dia' sekarang yang mengisi hari-hariku" batin Naruto lalu sosok Hinata membayang di otaknya ketika menyebut 'dia'.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dekat toilet. Ketika Naruto berhenti, Shion yang tadinya menyeret Naruto pun otomatis ikut berhenti.

"Shion"

Naruto memanggil nama gadis didepannya dengan serius. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah suara berhasil membatalkan niat Naruto.

.

 ***Teeeeeet...***

.

Bel bertanda mulainya sekolah pun berbunyi. Naruto menghela nafas ketika Shion masih memandang tanya ke arahnya.

"Lupakan. Nanti akan kuberita..." ujar Naruto dengan pengelihatan mulai memburam.

"...hu"

.

 ***Bruk***

.

Shion kaget ketika tubuh tengap Naruto menimpa lantai marmer. Gadis ini langsung berlutut dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"TOLONG!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata langsung berhenti ketika suara cempreng Ino menganggu indera pendengarannya. Hinata berbalik dan menemukan Ino dengan dandanannya yang terkesan modis.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau menghiraukan Naruto-kun lagi?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada" jawab Hinata lalu membuang mukanya. Ia kesal karena Naruo sudah bersama Shion pagi-pagi ini.

"Hinata. Bersikap dewasalah. Kau bukan anak-anak lagi. Usiamu sudah 17 tahun!" Kata Ino sambil mencengkram lembut kedua bahu Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Menonton mereka bermesraan?"

"Jadi kau mengakui bahwa kau mencintai Naruto-kun?"

Pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat Hinata terdiam. Mencintai Naruto? Itu terdengar menjijikan menurutnya. Pemuda itu sejak dulu selalu saja menghantuinya. Tetapi ketika Naruto tidak ada, rasa kehilangan pun menghinggapi Hinata.

"Jadi kau masih mementingkan egomu ketimbang perasaanmu? Yang benar saja, Hinata. Naruto itu juga manusia. Ia akan merasa pesimis bila kau seperti ini terus. Setidaknya perlihatkan kepadanya kalau hanya kau yang boleh dihantui oleh Naruto"

Terdiam untuk kedua kalinya. Hinata pun menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajah dengan poninya.

"Lepaskan aku" desis Hinata otomatis membuat Ino melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua bahu Hinata.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Hinata pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Ino. Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Keegoisan seorang Hyuuga Hinata memang sulit untuk ditaklukan.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Hinata pun memasuki kelas 2-1. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung duduk di kursinya yang berada di depan Sakura.

"Ada yang aneh denganmu, Hinata"

Hinata tidak menggubris ucapan Sakura. Gadis berambut indigo ini hanya menganggap ucapan Sakura tadi sebagai angin lalu.

"Ho aku tahu. Berbaikanlah lagi dengannya" kata Sakura yang sepertinya tahu siapa yang membuat Hinata seperti itu.

"..."

Sakura menghela nafas. Gadis pink ini mengangkat kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Kau ingat perkataanku? Naruto itu akan mencintai dengan tulus perempuan yang benar-benar ia dekati" ujar Sakura untuk kedua kalinya mengenai Naruto.

"Shion bukan lagi kekasih Naruto. Dan sekarang Naruto juga tidak terlihat menyukai Shion lagi. Hanya kau yang dicintainya, Hinata"

"..."

"Jadi kau hanya diam? Hanya diam melihat pria yang kau sukai diambil oleh gadis yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak menyukainya" ucap Hinata membuat Sakura diam.

"Jujurlah dengan perasa-"

"Tapi aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya"

Sakura terdiam untuk kedua kali lalu tersenyum lembut ketika sahabat indigonya telah mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

"Bagus. Berbicaralah dengannya. Kudengar dia sedang beristirahat di UKS sekarang"

"Ha?" Respon Hinata saat mengetahui pemuda pirang itu berada di UKS.

"Mungkin dia sibuk dan kurang istirahat lagi"

"Dasar bodoh" geram Hinata kesal mampu membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ohayou!" Sapa guru yang baru saja memasuki kelas 2-1.

"Jenguklah dia saat istirahat kedua nanti" bisik Sakura dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

.

.

* * *

 **-_I Got You!_-**

* * *

.

.

"Ngggh..."

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan langsung dihadiahi kepala Shion berlatarkan langit-langit bewarna putih.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Naruto-kun" kata Shion lalu memeluk Naruto.

"Lepas" kata Naruto pelan. Shion pun menurut walaupun dengan hati yang tidak ikhlas.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion ketika Naruto sudah mengambil posisi duduk.

"Aku hanya kurang istirahat akhir-akhir ini karena persiapan mengikuti event" jawab Naruto sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Kau seharusnya pandai membagi waktu" kata Shion menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

Naruto pun menoleh menatap manik yang hampir menyerupai punya Hinata itu. Naruto kini sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Shion saat ini juga.

"Shion"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau masih mendekatiku?" Tanya Naruto serius dengan tatapan lurus menatap manik Shion.

"Bukannya aku adalah kekasi-"

"Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan hubungan kita ketika kau akan pindah?"

Shion terdiam. Menyakitkan rasanya saat Naruto kembali mengingatkan keputusannya itu. Keputusan bodoh yang mengalasankan jarak.

"Tapi aku masih-"

"Mencintaiku? Ya aku ucapkan terimakasih. Tapi, aku sudah mencintai gadis lain"

Shion membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Pemuda ini begitu mudah mengatakannya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Shion jika mendengarnya.

"Aku terlihat kejam, bukan? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi. Gomen"

Air bening pun meluncur dari mata Shion yang sedang membulat itu. Kenyataan begitu pahit ini tidak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak menangis.

Shion pun mengucek kedua matanya berharap air mata tersebut dapat berhenti mengalir. Setelah dirasa cukup, Shion kembali menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Siapa sekarang yang kau cintai, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion yang ingin mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini lebih jauh.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Naruto serius tanpa beban.

Shion pun tersenyum walau kenyataannya ia tersakiti sekarang. Setidaknya ini lebih baik ketimbang menjalani sesuatu yang hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Jadi aku ingin agar kau tidak bersikap seolah kita sepasang kekasih. Aku hanya ingin kita berteman, Shion"

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku punya 1 permintaan terakhir yang aku ingin kau lakukan, Naruto-kun"

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Cium aku untuk terakhir kalinya" jawab Shion serius membuat Naruto terdiam.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya Shion menghela nafas. Permintaannya tadi memang terdengar berat. Ia sendiri pun mengakuinya.

"Jika kau tidak-"

"Baiklah"

Naruto memotong perkataan Shion. Shion yang mendengar persetujuan dari Naruto pun tersenyum. Perlahan ia mendekatkan kepalanya menghampiri kepala Naruto lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit.

.

 ***Cup***

.

Bibir mereka pun bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya. Shion maupun Naruto sama-sama menutup kedua mata mereka. Berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

Mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar ketika tirai putih yang membatasi tempatnya dibuka lebar oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo. Mata gadis indigo itu terbelalak dengan mulut yang mencoba tersenyum namun dikejutkan oleh pemandangan didepannya.

Naruto dan Shion pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mereka berdua sama-sama gelisah saat Hinata memergoki mereka berdua.

"Maaf menganggu"

.

 ***Sreeet!***

.

Hinata kembali menggeser kain putih tersebut lalu berlari kecil. Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung berdiri.

.

 ***Bruk***

.

"Argh..."

Tapi akibat pusing yang ia derita membuat Naruto oleng ke samping dan menabrak dinding. Ia pun kembali berusaha mengejar Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" Cegah Shion ketika Naruto berjalan layaknya zombie lalu pemuda pirang ini tersandung oleh sesuatu.

.

 ***Bruk***

.

Shion terpekik didalam hati melihat Naruto yang mencium lantai. Gadis pirang ini pun mencoba membantu Naruto.

"Hinata..." Gumam Naruto.

.

* * *

 **Saat Sekarang**

* * *

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Hinata menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan perasaan berkecamuk bercampur kesal. Orang-orang memandang kaget Hinata yang melangkahkan kakinya dengan hentakan cukup keras.

"Hinata?" Batin Sakura khawatir saat menemukan sahabat indigonya yang baru saja membuka pintu geser kelas lalu berjalan menuju mejanya dengan ekspresi kesal yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Kelas sudah kosong dikarenakan istirahat diantara pertukaran waktu belajar sekolah dengan kegiatan klub.

Gadis musim semi ini pun meninggalkan kerjaan menghapus papannya lalu menghampiri sahabatnya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan hinggap di otak Sakura. Salahsatunya, apa yang membuat Hinata seperti itu?

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengelus punggung mungil Hinata. Kini Hinata melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya.

"..."

Kekhawatiran Sakura makin menjadi ketika Hinata tidak menjawab. Akhir-akhir ini, Hinata terlihat lebih lemah dari yang dikenal Sakura. Biasanya gadis ini selalu tegar, angkuh, kuat batin, dan cuek. Tapi ada apa dengannya sekarang?

"Apa karena Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata ketika Sakura sudah duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Dia..."

"Katakan, Hinata"

"Dia berciuman dengan Shion. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan fakta yang ia dengar. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan 'bohong' kepada sahabatnya ini. Tetapi apa boleh buat. Ia tahu siapa Hinata. Gadis itu tidak akan membohonginya.

"Kau yakin, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata lalu menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan" geram Sakura yang rasanya ingin menghajar pria dengan rambut kuning itu.

Sakura pun berdiri dengan tangan terkepal. Berubah sudah pandangannya kepada Naruto. Menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya walaupun hanya sekali sudah cukup bagi Sakura. Label playboy yang dimiliki Naruto membuat Sakura agak tidak memercayai Naruto. Dan lihatlah masalah yang terjadi sekarang.

"Kita harus menemui Naruto, Hinata" ajak Sakura

"Untuk apa?"

"Meminta penjelasan darinya"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu"

Hinata berkata demikian dengan nada serius. Sakura diam dan hanya bisa menerima keputusan sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak perlu penjelasannya. Karena pada dasarnya, hubungan kami hanyalah hubungan saling mengenal tanpa adanya status pertemanan"

Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar tutur Hinata. Jika hubungan mereka hanya sebatas itu, lalu apa gunanya kenangan bersama Naruto selama ini? Pemuda itu sudah membuat Hinata mengenal begitu banyak hal.

"Hinata-senpai"

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara sedangkan Hinata memejamkan matanya. Naruto datang menemui mereka langsung ke kelas 2-1. Nafasnya terengah-engah, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat memacu adrenalin.

"Permisi" kata Sakura yang mengerti situasi lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata didalam kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata tajam seperti biasanya tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Maaf"

"Ha?" Respon Hinata lalu menoleh dengan muka angkuhnya.

"Maaf su-sudah membuatmu ma...-"

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya hingga menimbulkan gesekan antara kaki kursi dengan lantai kelas.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu karena hubungan kita hanyalah sebatas saling mengenal. Kau mau melakukan apapun aku tak akan peduli" ujar Hinata lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto dan berhenti 2 meter didepan Naruto.

Naruto menatap lurus ke Hinata tanpa terganggu dengan tatapan tajam gadis itu. Pemuda pirang ini tidak memindahkan fokusnya sedikitpun.

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu, Hinata" ucap Naruto tanpa melengkapi panggilan Hinata dengan 'senpai'.

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

 ***Deg***

.

Seketika perasaan Hinata menghangat ditengah-tengah kemarahannya. Apa yang dirasakan hatinya langsung tersingkron dengan otak hingga otaknya memerintah mata untuk mengeluarkan airnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Mencintaiku? Heh... Lalu... Untuk apa aku memercayai ucapan dari seorang playboy sepertimu. Kau... Kau baru saja mencium seorang gadis didepan mataku"

"Itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman yang kau terima, Hinata"

"Kesalahpahaman? Kau pikir apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri hanyalah sebuah ilusi?!" Hinata berteriak dengan derai air mata yang semakin membanjir. Naruto terdiam sepersekian detik.

"Menyingkir!"

Hinata mendorong Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu terjatuh menabrak dinding. Ketika Naruto terduduk, Hinata pun lari dari hadapan Naruto dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

"Hinata!" Kata Naruto kembali mendadak pusing. Pemuda ini langsung berdiri dan berlari mengejar Hinata walaupun demam kini sedang menderanya.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku kabur dari hadapannya? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku terus berlari walaupun sudah diluar wilayah Konoha High School. Aku berlari dengan perasaan sedih bercampur kesal memenuhi relung hatiku saat ini.

"Hei nak. Jangan berlari disini!" Peringat seorang wanita tua ketika aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf didalam hati.

Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku kabur dari hadapannya? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mungkin saja aku menangis karena kenyataan yang baru saja kulihat. Kenyataan dimana aku merasa cemburu melihat Naruto berciuman dengan gadis lain dan bahagia ketika Naruto menungkapkan perasaannya. Lalu kenapa aku kabur dari hadapannya? Aku merasa kesal karena Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya setelah aku melihatnya berciuman. Tentu saja aku marah dan pergi dari hadapannya. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

...Entahlah.

Aku terus berlari tanpa berpikir kemana tujuanku. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah berlari tanpa...

.

 ***TIIIN...***

.

Mataku terbelalak mendengar suara klakson mobil ketika diriku berlari menyeberangi jalan tanpa memeriksa keadaan. Hingga...

"HINATA"

.

.

 **Normal POV**

.

.

Hinata terkejut saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Naruto kembali ke trotoar. Pemuda pirang ini berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata sebelum gadis indigo ini 'dicium' oleh mobil tadi.

.

 ***Greb***

.

Keterkejutan Hinata bertambah ketika tubuhnya langsung berada di pelukan Naruto. Kepalanya langsung tepat bersandar di dada bidang pemuda pemilik postur 185 cm ini.

"Hiks...Hiks..." Tangis Hinata pun pecah di pelukan pria yang sudah mengacaukan pikirannya ini. Naruto dapat merasakan kemeja sekolahnya telah basah oleh air mata Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa yang kau lihat hanyalah kesalahpahaman diantara kenyataan. Aku mencium Shion sebagai salam perpisahan hubungan kami. Aku mohon. Mengertilah. Hanya kaulah yang kucintai, Hyuuga Hinata!" Bisik Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Kau telah membuatku mengerti apa itu istilah 'memperjuangkan'. Kau gadis yang membuatku memahami itu, Hinata. Percayalah padaku"

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Itulah kenyataannya. Kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu tulus mencintainya. Sekarang ini semua keputusan berada ditangannya. Apakah Hinata mencintai Naruto atau malah sebaliknya.

"Aku..." Kata Hinata yang sudah menatap mata biru Naruto dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Sssst..." Naruto membungkam ucapan Hinata dengan isyarat.

"Kau tidak harus mengatakannya sekarang. Aku tahu. Kau masih ragu dengan perasaanmu, bukan? Aku mengerti" kata Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya mampu membuat Hinata menghangat.

"HUAA?! Sudah jam berapa ini?! Aku sudah ketinggalan proyek besar!" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba ketika tanpa sengaja teringat dengan jam tangannya.

"Senpai, ayo kita kembali ke sekolah!" Kata Naruto lalu tanpa ragu menggendong Hinata ala bridal.

Naruto pun berlari dengan Hinata yang berada dalam gendongannya. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu tanpa sadar mengulum senyumannya.

"Inikah yang dinamakan cinta sejati?" Batin gadis pecinta bunga lavender ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Uoh...

Kemaren ada author yang review panjang bener dan kasih saya nasehat. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU :v

Tapi saya masih ragu dengan rate T atau M. Apa diperbolehkan dalam rate T ciuman yang begitu banyak? Entahlah saya juga kagak tau. Makanya buat jaga-jaga, saya bikin M saja. Tapi karena udah ada yang ngoreksi, berarti saya perlu mindahinnya ke T. Thanks againt

Hmmm...

Saya merasa agak gimana gitu waktu memikirkan ulang fic saya yang satu ini. Sepertinya genre Hurt/Comfort gak terlalu cocok. Maka dari itu saya mengubahnya menjadi Drama.

Mohon Maaf andaikan banyak reader yang kecewa. Saya pribadi masih sangat memerlukan belajar dalam membuat fic romance ini. Mungkin dikarenakan saya laki-laki, penjiwaan romansa agak kurang di imajinasi saya. Maaf, minna-san.

Bahkan saya berusaha kembali berimajinasi ditengah-tengah kesibukan saya. Apabila tidak memuaskan atau semacamnya, saya minta maaf. Tapi jujur saja. Saya merasa bahagia karena sudah berhasil menamatkan sebuah cerita romance yang terasa berat bagi saya.

Seperti 2 kata yang tertulis dengan huruf kapital + Bold + Center tadi, cerita ini saya nyatakan TAMAT di chapter 9 ini.

Terima kasih atas Favorites, Follows, dan Reviews selama ini, minna-san. Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas dukungan kalian selama ini

ARIGATOU!

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **BONUS**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ***Ckrek...Ckrek...***

.

"Bagus sekali, nona. Berekspresilah dengan natural" ucap seorang pria 23 tahun dengan kamera DSLR di sebuah studio ternama di kota Tokyo.

"Bagus. Kau terlihat seksi dengan bikini itu" kata pria 23 tahun berambut pirang itu. Ia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Fotografer muda yang berhasil memenangkan penghargaan sebagai fotografer tingkat internasional.

Naruto memotret setiap pose yang ditunjukkan model bikini itu. Proyeknya kali ini bekerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan fashion yang sedang menggunakan tema musim panas.

"Uooh..kau terlihat seksi. Bagus. Bagus" puji Naruto berulang kali membuat gadis berambut indigo disampingnya mengembungkan kedua pipinya menahan cemburu.

.

 ***Ckrek***

.

"Bagus. Sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Tomoki-san"

"Doita, Namikaze-kun" balas perempuan cantik yang memakai bikini hijau itu. Perempuan ini pun berpamitan agar segera bisa memakai pakaiannya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto langsung menjatuhkan keringatnya ketika mendengar suara gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Pria pirang ini pun menoleh ke samping dimana sang pujaan hati berada.

"Hai, Hinata. Maaf mengabaikanmu. Aku sibuk tadi" kata Naruto dengan cengiran canggungnya.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati proyekmu kali ini" kata Hinata sambil membuang muka.

"Menikmati? Hahahaha tentu saja tidak. Hanya kau yang berhasil membuatku tergoda"

.

 ***Bruk***

.

Hinata langsung meninju ulu hati Naruto tanpa ampun dalam sekali pukulan. Hal ini membuat Naruto membungkuk kesakitan.

"Ittai..."

Hinata kembali membuang muka sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Naruto pun menatap Hinata dengan pandangan memelasnya.

"Pergi sana. Ada hal yang harus kau kerjakan, bukan?!" Kata Hinata yang terdengar seperti kalimat usiran di telinga Naruto.

"Temui lagi aku nanti di ruanganmu. Aku akan menunggu" lanjut Hinata dan membuat Naruto tersenyum mesum.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku akan mengajakmu me-melakukan 'itu'! Aku menunggumu agar kita bisa makan malam keluar nantinya!" Tambah Hinata meluruskan agar kesalahpahaman pada Naruto tidak berbekas.

"Baiklah. Jaa ne" pamit Naruto lalu pergi dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum menatap punggung Naruto. Tangannya terangkat. Jari-jari tangannya mengelus-elus cincin mutiara yang melekat di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin yang menandakan hubungan diantara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak peduli, apakah aku cinta pertamamu atau bukan. Aku menyimpan memori dalam hidupmu atau tidak. Yang aku tahu aku merasakannya. Ya, kita berdua merasakannya. Tapi percayalah. Kau membuatku mengenal banyak hal untuk pertama kalinya. Kau membuat aku belajar untuk pertama kalinya. Kau orang pertama yang membuatku merasa berharga dan merasa dihargai. Kau membuat aku merasa bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang patut diperjuangkan. Bukan orang yang selalu menunggu, menanti bahkan meminta. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun" batin Hinata mengelus dan memandangi cincin yang diselipkan Naruto ketika pria itu melamarnya.

"Sebulan lagi kami akan menikah. Hihihihi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
